Chuck vs Life
by takinback
Summary: Short summary inside. My first time writing one of these hopefully i don't disappiont. Chapters 13 & 14
1. Intro

_Chuck vs. Life _

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only the AU characters Landon and Abigail

_AN: Not really good with summaries and this is my first time writing one of these. Characters are as listed. _

Summary: An AU story but has similar things related to the show. Chuck is the top CIA agent spy who is the human intersect and not by chance either. Ellie and him are very wealthy and not because Chuck owns his own company. They were abandoned by their parents and are very close because of it. What happens when the CIA think that its best to put their top agents together as a cover to take down the top leaders in the world? What happens to Chuck when he falls hard for his newest partner, Sarah Walker? Will she feel the same or crush him? Will someone keep them apart? What happens when Fulcrum enters the picture?

_Characters:_

_Charles Irving __Bartowski aka Agent Carmichael-_ Younger brother to Ellie Bartowski, brother-in-law to Devon Woodcomb, and cousin to Landon and Abigail O'Brian. He's 6'3, brown hair, brown eyes, muscular, has a goatee and is in the CIA but was trained in the NSA as well. Is the top Agent. He's also the most eligible bachelor for now. Is partners with Casey, O'Brian and Larkin(but doesn't him trust fully but puts it aside when it comes to missions). He's into surfing, snowboarding, wakeboarding, etc. but is still the gamer and goes with Awesome most of the time when he can . Graduated from Stanford. Even though he's in the CIA, He's still a gentlemen and very down to earth. He is the CEO of Creation Software Company. Started it as a hobby and tried to keep it separate from the CIA but decided it will help coverwise. Morgan Grimes is his best friend. He's friends with John Casey. Not to mention he has the intersect in his head because CIA and NSA wanted somebody they could trust but keeps his identity a secret.

_Sarah Walker- _CIA agent who will do almost anything that is asked of her and gets the job done. One reason that she is the top female agent. Knows about the human intersect but doesn't know who it is. Former partner/flame of Bryce Larkin and hasn't seen him since project Omaha and their "vacation" in Paris. Gets partnered up with Chuck help bring down leaders. Very smart and always notices things all around her. Hates olives. 5'7, long blond hair, blue eyes, and is hot. As in the show, is closed off with her feeling and tries to keep it strictly professional. When it comes to Chuck will she be able to keep strictly professional or will it fater abit? What happens when she sees Bryce again? Will those feelings resurface?

_Ellie Bartowski Woodcomb-_ Older sister to Charles Bartowski, cousin to Landon and Abigail ,andwife of Devon Woodcomb. Has straight brown hair, hazel eyes, and about 5'6. Knows that Chuck is a CIA agent because every good CIA agent needs a doctor. Has been married to Devon for 2yrs and is very happy. Always worrying about Chuck when is on assignments. And loves pecan pie

_Major John Casey- _NSA agent and head of security for Creation Software Company. Knows Chuck and are friends. He's still very loves to fight and uses his gun when needed or not and loves his Crown Victoria. 6'4, short dark brown hair, rough and tuff personality. Partners with Chuck and Bryce even though they work for separate agencies. Hates Bryce and thinks that he should be shot. Very protective of Chuck, Ellie, Devon, Adam and yes even Morgan because they are like his family. Even though Adam can get under his skin the kid is still alright by his books. He also like Abigail cause she is like noone else he's met and puts him in his place when he gets out of line but let noone know about how he feels. He also looks the other way when it comes to Chuck and his personal life as long as it doesn't interfere with missions. Knows about the intersect in Chuck's head.

_Bryce Larkin-_ Is the VP of the Creation Software Company and is business's partners with Chuck and sorta friends with him as well . Didn't get Chuck expelled but did betray by sleeping with Jill. Also in the CIA but didn't send the intersect to Chuck and is partners with Chuck, Casey and Landon . About 5'8, dark brown hair, brown eyes(same as show). Is Sarah's former flame and still has some lingering feelings for her and worked with her on project Omaha. Even though he knows Chuck doesn't fully trust him and Casey wants to put a bullet in him and doesn't, and doesn't really know about Landon ; He's still their partner.

_Devon "Captain Awesome" Woodcomb-_ Husband to Ellie and bro-in-law to Chuck. Knows that Chuck is CIA and thinks that's awesome(who would of thought). 6'3, blond hair, and blue eyes. Still a heart doctor. Works along side Ellie when needed. Everything he does is Still very awesome.

_Morgan Grimes-_ Best Friends with Chuck Bartowski but knows he's an agent but isn't an agent himself. Works with Chuck at the software company.5'6, still has the beard and dark brown hair and grey eyes. Gets along with Landon cause they have the same taste in video games and taught him how to drive a stick shift. Has a sister vibe when it to Abigail and always lets her win when it comes to games cause she has that charm. Still the gamer we all know, and love.

_(AU)__Landon Matthew O'Brian-_ Twin to Abigail and a mintue older, and Cousin to Chuck and Ellie. Also a CIA agent and loves to swim, surf, snowboard, etc. Almost as good as Chuck but not quite. 2yrs younger than Chuck and thinks of Chuck more as a brother than a cousin and is the same bout Ellie, Awesome, and Morgan. Doesn't really know Bryce but works with him cause of Chuck. Really into cars and not to mention video games. 6'3, dirty blond hair, green/blue/gray eyes, and is muscular and well defined. Not cocky about his looks and also works with company as security as well. Works with Chuck, Casey, and Bryce. Exercises constantly cause its helps him think about stuff and listens to music and drags Chuck along.

_(AU)Abigail Alexis O'Brian-_ Twin and younger sister to Landon, and cousin to Chuck and Ellie. Works for Chuck as an assistant and helps sort though all of the troubles. A very listener and has a crush on Casey but doesn't hint at it at all.5'9, light brown hair, hazel eyes, and is in shape. Is into surfing cause of Landon but thats about it. Knows about Chuck, Landon, Casey, Bryce and make sure they are well covered. Is very intelligent and preceptive about things. Doesn't really like Bryce cause of what he did to Chuck and can only stand him. Always challenging Morgan to video games and usually wins. A very good cook and helps Ellie out alot. Goes by Abby or Lexie.

Should I continue??


	2. Chapter 1: WOW

Chuck vs. Life

_AN: I own nothing. So here we go. _

_Chapter 1_

Chuck's life has never really been normal. First his parents abandon him and his older sister, Ellie Bartowski. Then his grandparents pass away, and they were left everything, including a enormous amount of money. They grew up knowing that they were finically set but didn't change who they were. They took care of each other and made sure that they were safe and treated others like they wanted to be treated. Then Ellie met Devon Woodcomb in med school and introduce him to Chuck 6 months later. At Stanford, he met Bryce Larkin, his frat brother and best friend. He then introduced him to Jill Roberts, Chuck's first real girlfriend. He introduced Jill to Ellie about 3 months into their relationship but Ellie had a bad vibe from her but never told Chuck that cause he seemed so happy. Bryce and him had always talked about starting a software company together. Of course that all changed when Jill cheated on Chuck with Bryce and the only communication he had with him is through the fraternity. And when he told his sister about what happened, she of course wanted to hurt Jill and Bryce. After graduating, he was confronted by both NSA and CIA to join and be one of their agents. Of course, he choose the CIA but NSA still wanted him to be trained by them as well. He became one of the top recruits and impressed everyone. Chuck had met Major John Casey while training and got taught weaponry by him. They became friends towards the end, even though Casey thought he was a moron. While in training with the CIA, he saw his cousin, Landon, there and were partnered up together. He also saw Bryce and they began talking again and tried the friendship thing again, even though Chuck said he would never be able to trust like he used to. He of course accepted that saying he just wants to be friends again. The higher up offered Chuck to work on a project called Project Omaha but refused and so Bryce took the offer. After that the bosses chose Chuck to be the human intersect and was to be a back up if anything were to happen to the actual intersect. When Chuck started working with Casey, and Landon on missions they were notified of him being the intersect and would receive upgrades when needed. That helped Chuck become one of the most efficient agents to ever live. During one of the missions, he was serious injured and that's when Ellie became suspicious and Chuck told the agencies he would not lie to her and told her the truth. And then the CIA asked her to be one of main doctors and that she would know everything concerning her brother. Eventually she them if Devon could be one of the other doctors so she wouldn't have to lie to him. Awesome being awesome thought is very awesome that Chuck was a secret agent, and even called him James Bond. Chuck called Morgan, his long time best friend and got to catch up what's been going on with him. Chuck told him the secret and Morgan accepted it cause Chuck was like a brother to him. Devon finally popped the question and they had a wonderful beach wedding which included Casey, Landon, Chuck, Abigail, and even Morgan and Devon's frat brothers. Bryce came back for the wedding stating that he wouldn't miss it cause Ellie was like the older sister he never had. Of course Ellie slapped him multiple times but somewhat forgave him. While on medical leave, he started his software company and it became known as Creation Software Company with the help of his two cousins, Casey and Bryce. Landon and Casey being top of security, Abby as his assistant, Morgan as gaming consultant and Bryce as vice president. Chuck used this opportunity to use his alias Charles Carmichael. The company finally took off just as Bryce was to be sent back to the project. With Bryce gone, Chuck was asked to turn the company as a cover for Casey, Landon, and himself. While being sent on another mission, the CIA and NSA were hearing rumors of a rogue agency called Fulcrum but ignored it as just a rumor. A rogue spy was sent to get the information from the intersect including who was the human intersect and was to imprison him or her for their use. But before they reached it, Bryce heard of this and destroyed it and the agency was now on edge and making sure Chuck's identity stayed secret. They let Chuck continue doing missions with Casey keeping close eye on him and kept Chuck in the dark. The CIA thinking its best if they put two of their top agents together and sent Sarah Walker. This is were the story begins.

"Chuck when is the new girl supposed to get here?" asked Casey while eating the noodles they ordered from the Chinese restaurant down the street.

"Umm.. I don't really know. They just told me she would be here today." answered Chuck trying to get a piece of sweet and sour chicken and eyeing some of Abby's noodles. Trying to be sneaky, Chuck tried to get some.

"Did they at least give you a description of her? Because it would be kinda hard for us to not be able to identify her " asked Abby while swatting away Chuck's chopsticks.

"Yea, she's supposed to be about 5'7, long blond hair, and blue eye. Supposedly she is one of the top female agents. Sarah something, I think.. Come on give me some." trying to get Abby to share some of the food she ordered

"Yea that narrows it down. Real help Chuckles. Aren't you supposed to have a super computer in your brain but can't even remember someone's full name. That's bad and no should of got your own." Abby said while laughing and sticking her tongue out.

"Very nice Abby. Why don't you just shout out to the entire world that your cousin here is harboring that super computer. Maybe the bad guys would like to know that" Casey sarcastically said.

Abby only rowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue and said "It wasn't that loud" while continuing to swat Chuck's chopsticks away.

"Where's Morgan? Is he still trying to get that game approved?" Landon was saying trying to help Chuck with his sister.

And just as he asked Morgan yelled "HEY! Nobody told me that the food was here. Thanks guys. Did yall eat my dumplings?" he said while looking though the containers of food that were scattered across the table.

"Yea. The second container next to Casey, Morgan" Chuck pointed out while smiling and ate the noodles that were successfully extricated from his younger cousin. "Sharing is caring Abby. By the way, Landon, Awesome wanted to know if you wanted to come sur…fing..." Chuck said while dropping his food to the floor.

"Chuck what's wrong?" Everyone asked noticing the look that Chuck was giving and Casey being Casey started to reach behind his back for his gun. But Chuck stopped him and pointed towards the front desk. There standing was Sarah Walker wearing a Vera Wang Mikado stretch top with Ombre Jacquard pants and black Sergio Rossi elastic zipper sandal, holding a Lady Dior wristlet, with David Yurman Pave buckle bracelets and a David Yurman cable cross pave, along with John Hardy's bamboo woven ring and menari band ring. With her hair pulled back with a few loose hairs straying towards the front. Morgan could only breath out "Who is that?" with his mouth wide open

"Excuse me, but I have an appointment with Mr. Carmichael? My name is Sarah Walker." she said while looking at the receptionist.

"Please hang on one second. I think Mr. Carmichael is still at lunch. If you would like to have a seat I should be able to get a hold of him on his cell." she said.

"Ok, I'll just sit over there" Sarah said while walking over to the chairs. She started to look over all the information she had on this Charles Carmichael. Ok so he's 6'3, dark brown hair with brown eyes and supposed to be my new partner. Then Sarah started to think about Bryce and pulled out her phone and scanned though the photos that she and Bryce took while in Paris. "I need to get over him. I'm on a new assignment and about to meet my new partner. But how I'm suppose to stop thinking about him. " Sarah was thinking while outlining a photo of Bryce.

Chuck not being able to keep his eye off of Sarah even though she had walked out of his view, had to be elbowed by Casey to get him out of his fantasy and back to reality.

"Oww, What was that for?" Chuck said rubbing his side, while Casey just continued to eat and grunted at him. Everyone started laughing because they haven't seen that look since, well they don't think they have ever seen that look before.

"Chuck that's the new girl. You know the one Beckman sent. But before you introduce yourself, wipe off the drool coming from your mouth. It wouldn't be a very good first impression." said Abby while trying to hard to catch her breath but still laughing very hard at her cousin. She handed him a napkin and Chuck just gave her a look that said shut up.

"Yea Chuck, don't need her to send a bad report but to the boss. Would we now?" said Landon and Chuck just threw the napkin that Abby gave him. He dodged it while trying to catch his breath.

All Morgan could muster up was a "holy crap, how does the CIA find all the hot women??" And all Casey did was grunt and continued eating his noodles.

"Well if you excuse me, I need to go introduce myself to her. How do I look? Wait why am I asking you guys that?" said Chuck, all the while thinking seriously how do I look, how's my hair. As soon as Chuck got up and straightened his shirt out, they all started cracking jokes, saying look at mister top agent now or hang on how's my hair. Chuck just gave him a dirty look and told them to either starting eating or get back to work. Of course they continued to eat.

"Hey Maggie, where did that woman go that was just here?" Chuck said while scanning the room.

"Oh sir, she said she was just going to be right over there" Maggie pointed toward the empty chairs. She was confused as to how she left without her knowing.

"Well ok, just send her up to my office as soon as she comes back. And Maggie.." Chuck started.

"Yes Mr. Carmichael?" she said.

"Maggie please call me Chuck, I think you worked for me long enough to call me that. And if you would like, there's some Chinese food in the break room if you want any." Chuck stated as he smiled the famous Bartowski smile at her.

"Yes Mr. Carmic, I mean Chuck. I would love some." she replied. And just outside, Sarah was on the phone with Director Graham and General Beckman.

"Yes ma'am am, I just got here. No sir, I have yet to meet with him." Sarah answered before he could even ask the question.

"Look Agent Walker, Agent Carmichael is very valuable to the agencies and would like you to get close to him. Gain his trust no matter what and make sure he stays alive. Carmichael is not like every agent and got trained by only the top agents so he may at first be closed off and given his history with women; may not trust you at first even if you are an agent. Look Walker, Carmichael knew your former partner, Larkin, and not only did he betray him by sleeping with his girlfriend but is his VP of the company. Not only is he one of the top agents and brightest; He also carries valuable information with him that only certain people know about." the director said.

Confused by the statement she asked "If Bryce betrayed him then why is he the VP of his company? And may I ask what valuable information does he have that so important?" and wondered if she would ever run into him. "Of course you will. And how come i didn't know that Bryce knew Carmichael. " she thought to herself.

"Because they became friends again while training at the Academy together. And that information will be given to in do time. Is that all Agent Walker?" said the general.

"Yes ma'am. That all. Walker out." and she just sighed as soon as she hung up.

Back in the office, Chuck was pacing back and forth. Thinking about this meeting he was about to have with his new partner. Sighing out loud Chuck said to himself "Get a hold of yourself Bartowski. You are one of the top agents as well and was trained by the best in the business. She shouldn't be able to do this to you. Hell you've seen some beautiful women before. Like the one in Cabo or Rome. But she is not just beautiful she's gorgeous. She's just..WOW." Giving out another loud sigh and placing his head in his hands; he heard his desk phone go off.

"Yes, Maggie?" he said.

"Mr. Carmichael, I sent that woman to your office she should be there any moment now." Maggie said.

"Thank you and its Chuck, Maggie. Hold off any other appointments for today, please." he replied. "Yes sir, already done." she said.

As soon as he hung up, a knock came from the door. Chuck thought to himself "Here goes nothing Carmichael. Ready or not here she comes." He finally said "Come in, door's open." And the knob started to turn.

End of Chapter 1.

_AN: Yea, that's a good place to end it. And all the clothes I was describing took some research. Couldn't have Sarah not looking good, you know. Leave comments and tell me how I'm doing so far. Next the very first meeting between Chuck and Sarah. What will happen? _


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Chuck vs. Life

_AN: I own nothing. And for those who leave comments and tips, thanks, means a lot. As for Sarah's feeling for Bryce, those will be explored. And Bryce won't come into to the picture for the next couple of chapters._

_Chapter 2_

As the door knob turned, Chuck was becoming uncertain how this meeting will go and

was getting angsty by the minute. So to clam himself, he leaned against his desk and grabbed the folder that had information about Sarah. Of course the information didn't have that Bryce was her previous partner in the information.

When Sarah finally entered the room, she was sort of surprised that the room felt, well comfortable. And then see took a look at Chuck. She saw he was very fashion aware, seeing his Versace tonal houndstooth tux jacket on his chair. And him wearing a black CK39 stripped woven shirt & grey woven tie, with Versace core city fit jeans with black Cole-Haan air Locarno Chelsea boots; an Armani square face bracelet watch; a Gucci necklace with bamboo cross and a David Yurman curb chain ring on his middle right finger; and a Ferragamo tarmento square buckle belt. His hair short, but still long enough to run your fingers though and messy like getting out of bed but still had that sexy look to it.

She finally took her eye off him and scanned the room and saw bookshelves that contained pictures of ,what she presumed, his family and friends. She smiled at one of the pictures. It was the picture that Morgan had taken with Ellie and Abby shoveling snow on top of him while Devon and Casey pinned him down. Landon, of course, was just standing in he background laughing his head off. Looking around some more she saw all his electronics, and seeing a Bose's ipod decking station. As she took in her surrounding, she was very impressed with him.

As Chuck looked up, he saw that she had entered his office and finally spoke up.

"So, you must be the famous Sarah Walker?" he said while sticking his hand out. And thought to himself "Of course she is, moron." "Man I need to stop hanging around Casey so much" and chuckled to himself.

"Yes I am and you must be Charles Carmichael." she replied and took his hand.

"Please call me Chuck. So I've read your file and it says that your one of the top female agents that has come from the CIA. As you may know, I'm also one of the top male agents. Seems like we will be partners and were are my manners. Please take a seat." answered Chuck.

Sarah was surprised by the kindness coming from an agent with such an amazing record like Chuck had. She answered while taking a seat "Yes I am and I also know about you because of the file they gave me on you. Seems that way doesn't it Chuck. Says you were taught by both agencies. How was that like?" she asked.

"Well you know how competitive both agencies are, and at similar times they asked me to join. I joined the CIA but the NSA said even though I chose the CIA, that they would train me as well. Of course, negotiations were heated but came to an agreement. So every 6 months or so they would switch up my training. But everything turned out for the better and I caught up with one of my cousins and also a friend. Their names are Landon and Bryce. Then met John Casey while being trained in weaponry with the NSA. You will met all three because Landon and Casey are head of security and Bryce is the VP. Well maybe not Bryce cause he's on a business trip to close an a agreement." Chuck said.

Sarah shook her head and asked "That sounds like it would be very tiring." letting out a soft chuckle .

"Nah. I got used to it after a while." he replied chuckling himself.

"So what will be my part in this company, Chuck?" Sarah asked.

"Well you will be my assistant and will have that side office just right outside mine. Would you like me to show you around the building?" Chuck offered as politely as he could.

Again, Sarah was surprised by his kindness and wondered to herself "How is this guy an agent and still be polite at the same time."

"I would love to." Sarah answered.

Walking out the front door, Chuck hurried a little so he could open the door for Sarah and Sarah smiled at his gesture. He showed her the office she would be working in and Sarah was again surprised at how spacious the room was. It even had its own restroom. Chuck answered "Every office has their personal restroom." As the tour went on, both Sarah and Chuck heard noise coming from one of the rooms and when they finally reached it; Chuck said

"Oh this room is the second biggest room in the building. Your about to meet your co-workers." as he opened the door. Sarah finally understood why this was the second biggest room. When they entered, she scanned the room and saw all types of gaming systems, a pool, foosball, and air hockey table. They even had a room to watch movies, sports, or just plain television.

As if reading her mind, Chuck whispered "I just want this building to feel more like home than work. Everyone needs a place to just get away and this is were we do it. The couch is good for taking naps especially after a mission." Once again, this made Sarah wonder how he got to be an agent cause Chuck seemed to be a genuine guy. She thought to herself "He's definitely not like any other agent I have met. Especially Bryce. He actually seems to care about others and seems to put others in front of himself."

"Ok, Sarah, I want you to meet John Casey, he works for the NSA and head of the security. He also likes to grunt a lot, trust me you will get to know all the grunts." Chuck said as he pointed to Casey and smiled. Sarah was just surprised that he had said that Casey was an agent in front of them.

Casey just grunted at him and responded "Finally. Its good to meet you Walker. I've heard stories about you." And smiled and replied "Good to meet you too, Casey. And I've heard stories about you too."

Chuck continued "Clam down big guy, no need for grunt number 3. Ok so the blond guy to his right is my cousin Landon O'Brian and he also works for the CIA and second in command in the security. And to his right is his twin sister, Abigail, she just works here and helps out by making sure we get all the right equipment."

Sarah extended her hand to Landon first "Nice to meet you Landon, I haven't heard any stories about you." she said and heard Casey mumble "Because theirs nothing interesting about the guy. " and smirked.

"Nice to meet you to Sarah. Unlike Casey here, I like to try to bring in people instead of just demolishing everything and everyone in my way" Landon said while smirking at Casey. And he just mumbled "Watch it ,kid. I like you but I won't be afraid to put a bullet in you."

While laughing, Abby stuck her hand out and said "Don't mind these two, always threatening to shoot but never do. And please call me by Abby or Lexie. Everyone just calls me Abby though. It's good to meet you and will be a pleasure to be working with you."

"It's good to meet you to and will be looking forward to it." Sarah replied.

Then Chuck said "Last but not least, this is my best friend, Morgan Grimes."

Sarah took her hand out anticipating a hand shake but Morgan being Morgan surprised her with a hug "No hand shake necessary. Morgan's the name and gaming is the game. Wait that doesn't make any sense." "Morgan, buddy, let go. We don't need her to be scared of you on the first day." Chuck finally said.

"Oh, right. Of course. Sorry" Morgan said while letting her go and Sarah just talks more with Abby. He whispers to Chuck "She's hott. With two t's. Dude way to go." Chuck just laughs.

"What so funny over there?" Sarah asked them.

"Oh, umm, nothing that would interest you." smiles Chuck.

"Yo Chuck. Awesome called saying that the bbq is at 3:30 instead of 4:30. Said he wanted to catch some waves before dawn" Landon said while playing guitar hero.

"Cool. What time is it now?" Chuck asked.

"Like 2:15. Casey, Morgan, Abby, and me are gonna get going in a little. Want us to wait for ya?" he replied.

"No, that's cool man. Yall go on ahead. I'll catch up." Chuck said.

"Alright dude, if ya say so." While placing the guitar down and running to help Casey with the big cooler they had full of beer for the bbq. And Morgan wheeling the other beverages right behind them.

Looking at Sarah, he said "Let's finished the tour, shall we?" holding his arm out and leading her out of the room. About 30 minutes later and the last room, Chuck said "And here we have the break room. It's pretty spacious. And there's a very important room in this one where only Landon, Casey, Abby and me know about." Chuck revealed a key pad and started punching in numbers and said "And now you know about it too." Chuck said while giving Sarah a piece of paper with the code.

"This, Sarah, is where we get briefed on all the missions. The castle. Go ahead and have a look around." Sarah did what she was told and look at the very, very big room.

"As you may know this place is the biggest room in the building." Chuck said while Sarah was looking around. "Come with me. I'll show you where we keep all the toys." he said while walking to one of the back rooms where the room was one of the biggest. It held every weapon known to man it seemed. Chuck smirked when he saw Sarah's face. Then got distracted when he's phone went off.

"Hey Awesome, what's up?" Chuck said as he walked away to talk with him.

"Dude, where are you? The party needs to get started." Devon answered.

"Hahaha…alright. I'm still showing the new girl around the office. But I'll be there soon. Hey, you mind if I bring someone along?" he said while looking in Sarah's direction.

"Heck no bro. The more the merrier. And dude it's Friday, your supposed to have a half day at work bro." Devon said while grinning. "Devon you need to be watching the fire. And tell my brother to get his butt over here already." Chuck heard Ellie say and chuckled.

"You heard Ellie, dude. Get over here. I gotta get going. See ya soon bro." and with that Devon hung up.

As Chuck put his phone up, Sarah asked "Who was that?"

"Oh just my brother-in-law telling me to get to the party already. Say what are you doing for the rest of the afternoon?" asked Chuck.

"Well just unpacking something's but that all. Why?" Sarah curiously asked.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the beach party we have every other Friday and Saturday?" he replied.

"Yea, that sounds like a lot of fun. Count me in." she answered.

"Cool. Come on or I'm gonna be getting angry phone calls from my sister any moment. By the way, I bet you were wondering why I told you that Casey and Landon were agents in front of Morgan and Abby, aren't you?" Chuck questioned.

"Well yea." Sarah said confused as to how he knew that.

"Well they know everything about Landon, Casey, Bryce and me. I told the bosses I refused to lie to them and they reluctantly agreed." Chuck said while pulling out his keys.

Then said "Come on. My truck is this way." Sarah followed Chuck and saw that he drove a black Range Rover. Looking in the back, she saw loads of food and two coolers.

"There never can be enough food and drinks at a party, you know." Chuck said while finishing a text and then smiled at her.

Sarah finally asked him "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he looked at her curiously while finally pulling away from the building.

"Its like you can read my mind. You've done it several times today." Sarah said smiling at him.

"Oh, that. Well being trained by both agencies you can sometimes pick on things. It's a force of habit. Plus getting trained by Roan Montgomery is pretty useful to. Taught me how to properly take shot of tequila, vodka and all sorts of drinks. Good times." he says chuckling at the thought of his former teacher.

"I've heard of Agent Montgomery. Legend that drink way to much." she says. All Chuck can do is agree with her then says "But he was one hell of a teacher."

The rest of the way to beach was full of small talk. Sarah even asked what Chuck did for fun around here and he says surfing or hanging out with his friends and his family. Chuck asked her what were her hobbies. She said she would like to learn how to surf or snowboard but said that she really didn't have any down time between missions. Chuck smiled at her weakly and told her he would teach her how to surf. They pulled up to a huge beach house and before they got out Chuck stop her and told her something's about his family.

"Sarah, listen I forgot to tell you this but my sister is named Ellie Bartowski-Woodcomb and my bro-in-law is Devon "Captain Awesome" Woodcomb. Both are doctors and they also know that the three of us are agents. They are the doctors that help us out when we were injured. But mainly work for the E.R here in L.A. CIA hired both and said they would know about my ware bouts when needed. Just thought I should share that with you. " Chuck said and stepped out of the car, signaling to Sarah to come on.

Before she could get out of the car, her phone started to ring and signaled to Chuck she had a phone call. He just shook his head and yelled to her to just come in and walked away.

"Walker, secure." she answered.

"Graham, secure. Agent Walker, what your progress with Agent Carmichael?" Graham asked.

"He's very genuine about everyone that works for him. Seems like a pretty good guy." she replied.

"Look Walker, he was trained by both agencies. He knows how to manipulate people. Even though he might not seem to be, he is very dangerous. Look Walker, we know what happened between you and Bryce while working on project Omaha and the Paris mission. You might be still be hurting but when you see Bryce again, you are gonna have to pretend not to know him. We sent you to get close to Carmichael and to keep him safe from the threat that happening. He doesn't know about and that's the way we want it to be." General Beckman said.

"Yes ma'am, understood." she said while rubbing her head.

"Look Walker, you need to gain Carmichael's trust and if that means dating him so be it. So I state again, use all of your training to get close to him." Beckman said.

"Yes ma'am. Understood." she replied again but this time letting out a sigh. Thinking to herself "I hope he doesn't get hurt because of this. Hopefully I can keep this as professional as I can."

Interrupting her thoughts was Graham saying "Sarah is there a problem?"

"No. Just a question, sir. Am I supposed to treat Chuck as a asset or a partner?" she questioned.

"As a partner, Agent Walker. Carmichael didn't go through all the training for nothing. He isn't useless. Very capable of taking care of himself. Just get him to trust you." Beckman answered.

"Yes ma'am understood. IF that's all. Agent Carmichael is look for me to come into the house with him and the others." she replied looking up to see Chuck staring at her and smiling.

"Already meeting the family great work Walker. Ok, Graham out." and with that the line cut off.

While stepping out of the car, she said "One of those questionnaire things over the phone sorry it took so long." she said answering Chuck before he could question her.

"Oh, ok. Well come on, my sister seriously wants to meet you." he said politely, letting her walk ahead of him. Thinking to herself "I don't think the General or Director know a thing about Chuck. But orders are orders."

"Ok, Sarah I would like you to meet El.." Chuck started but got interrupted.

"You must be Sarah Walker. Hi my name is Eleanor Bartowski-Woodcomb but please call me Ellie and this guy on my left is my husband, Devon Woodcomb." she finished for Chuck while sticking her hand out.

"Nice to meet you." she said while taking her hand. Then turned to Devon but pushed it aside and enveloped her into a hug, just like Morgan did.

"Awesome to meet you" he said. Then letting her go.

"Umm…Sarah your not going to go to the beach in that are you?" Ellie asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well I really didn't get a chance to get my bikini before we got here." she answered. Then heard an "OWW" coming from Chuck. She turned around and saw him rubbing his head.

"Come on. Follow me. We always have extra bikini's here. Never worn before." Ellie said while glaring at Chuck.

"Not my fault she didn't speak up." Chuck mumbled but then immediately closed his mouth when he saw Ellie raise her hand again. "For being one of the most toughest agents, he sure is scared of his older sister" Sarah thought, and then Chuck did it again by whispering this to her

"I'm not afraid of her. But she does hit hard sometimes. Anyways I need to get my board shorts on. See ya in a bit" and Chuck ran up stairs. Ellie gave her a black Roxy bikini with a white mesh sarong. And when she came out, all eyes were on her. She scanned the faces and didn't see Chuck. Somewhere in the background, she heard the Captain muster an "Awesome". Everyone finally went back to what they were doing.

Finally spotting Chuck, she saw him coming out of the water. Everything around her in slow motion, well not really, but it seemed like it because Chuck was carrying his board and shaking his head trying to get the water off of him. "Defiantly NOT Bryce" she thought. Eyeing him up in down, she saw his very sculpted body. Like Michelangelo chiseled him out himself. His very perfect washboard abs, his pecks that were very defined, his arms flexing every time they went up and down and the v-cut on the lower abdomen.

She was snapped out of it by hearing Devon ask him "Bro, how were the waves out there?" he just answered by smiling. "Sweet, bro." Giving him a high-five.

Then Chuck spotted Sarah, and his jaw hit the floor. Just like Sarah, he stared. Her toned legs, her flat stomach, and toned arms. He was thinking "Perfect" .He didn't even notice when Sarah approached him and asked if he could teach her how to surf.

"Chuck, how about it?" she asked chuckling silently to herself.

"Umm…yea. Sure. Come one." as if knowing the question already.

A few minutes later, they called everyone to eat. Chuck came laughing very hard and following behind him was a not happy Sarah.

"Chuck, what's so funny?" Ellie questioned him.

"Well, while teaching Sarah how to surf, I kinda, maybe, sorta dunked her into the ocean." Chuck said innocently at is sister.

"Not just dunked, but full blown tossed me." Sarah said while getting a towel and heard the same Oww coming from Chuck and said "HA, that's what you get." smirking. Knowing exactly what happened.

A few hours later, with everything cleaned up, the guys started to play football and decided to play the girls. So now it was boys vs. girls. Girls were up by one point and Awesome just thrown Chuck the ball and with all the girls chasing him, managed to score.

"Ha-ha…we win now what. Boys rule." Giving Awesome a chest bump and Morgan a high five. All the guys started chanting "Boys Rule, Boys Rule", then the girls just looked at each other and nodded. They tackled the boys down and said "Not quite". When everybody got up, they caught Sarah and Chuck in a very compromising position. And if it weren't for Chuck's phone going off, they might just kissed. Just might have.

Chuck got up and answered.

"Carmichael secure." he answered.

"Agent Carmichael, hope were not interrupting something important." Director Graham asked.

"No sir, not at all" while looking at Sarah next to his sister.

"Well good, we have an important mission for tomorrow night. We will brief yall tomorrow morning at noon. Sound good Agent?" Graham asked.

"Yes sir, sounds good. Carmichael out." and hung up.

Sarah, Landon, and Casey saw the look on his face. Casey was the first to speak up.

"What's going on, Chuck" he asked.

"Briefing tomorrow at noon. Guess the party's over." Chuck said while walking into the house picking up a couple of beers on the way.

"Guessing a mission tomorrow? Look nobody has to go home, there are plenty of rooms here." Ellie said while looking at all their faces.

"She's right. Lets just all get some shut eye." Casey said while thinking "Its about time. I'm so ready for this."

End of Chapter 2

_AN: I'm ending it there. Sarah got to meet everyone and now its about that time for a mission. How will go? What's going on with Sarah and the orders she receive? We all have to wait and see. Leave comments. Or tips. Whatever you want. Means A LOT. _


	4. Chapter 3: Double Whammy

_Chuck vs. Life_

_AN: I own nothing. Thanks to everyone for leaving reviews. And for those who gave me ideas, you will see i used them. _

_Chapter 3_

The day started as casual as it could be. When everyone awoke, Ellie, Abby and Sarah started to make breakfast, ok maybe not Sarah but she helped by making the coffee, while Landon, Awesome, and Chuck took a morning run, Casey cleaning his gun getting it prepared for the mission. As the three ladies were chatting, the guys came back from their run. And Ellie was the first one to speak

"How was the run guys?" she asked. She already knew the answer that would come from her husband and it would be

"It was awesome, babe. What do you three gorgeous ladies have cooking?" he asked in return.

"Oh you know, just some eggs, waffles, bacon. Stuff like that." Abby had replied and saw what awesome was about to do and elbowed Ellie. But before Devon did what he had in mind, was pushed away and told to take a shower before he even thought of giving her a hug or kiss.

On the way to the bathroom, Devon had yelled "NOT awesome, babe. Defiantly not awesome." Landon had given Abby a big brotherly hug for behind and started laughing when she screamed

"You loser. GET OFF ME!" and when finally put down swatted at him and stuck her tongue out. "Love ya too, Abby." while jogging up the stairs. Chuck was about to do that to Sarah but mouthed "I know a hundred different ways to kill you." and smiled when he backed off.

When he passed her he replied "So do I, Walker. So do I." and smiled and walked up the stairs.

After breakfast was done and the dishes were washed, everybody settled in the living room talking about random things. Then Sarah asked

"So do you have any clue what the mission will be about, Chuck?" she finished and then everyone waited for a response.

He just shrugged and said "Nope, they didn't give me any information on it. Just said it was an important mission." He looked at his sister and saw the look she always gave him before missions.

"Don't worry sis, everything will be fine." but that didn't falter the look she had on her face.

"Look Chuck, I'm your older sister and I have a right to be worried. But I'm also your doctor." Ellie said looking straight into her brother's eyes.

"So its bout that time that we get going. What do yall think?" Landon said while getting up and giving his sister a hug and kiss on the cheek. Breaking the staring contest between his cousins, he gave Ellie a hug and kiss whispering to her that he had Chuck's back. Casey gave his good-bye too but only gave Abby a hug. Sarah just said bye and thanked them for having her over. Chuck first went to Morgan and told him to keep an eye things and gave him a hug, then Awesome came up and hugged him to. Abby gave a kiss and hugged him tightly, Ellie hugged and kissed him while whispering to be careful and watch out for Sarah because she actually likes her.

The group of agents finally took off and got back to the building with five minutes to spare.

"Damn it, Chuck, you know how the bosses get when were late." Casey told him.

"Hey we got five minutes to spare, so don't be complaining. Besides we would have gotten here a lot sooner if you didn't talked to Abby on the way to the truck." he smirked but then got backhanded if his remark.

"Shut Carmichael, before I shut it for you." Casey said, adding a grunt towards him.

"As much as Sarah and I are enjoying yall two's little catfight here, we actually need to get down to business now." added Landon before the bosses came on the TV.

"So looks like Agent Walker made it. Welcome to the team." Director Graham said. Sarah just gave a nod and Graham continued "Tonight's mission will be a dinner party hosted by a Nikolai Balmont" as soon as Graham said his name, Chuck got a far gazed looked. He was having a flash. Seeing buildings, flowers, a car bomb, dead bodies, Balmont holding a gun with a silencer, missiles and mountains. Noticing Chuck's eyes, Casey nudged Landon and whispered "Hope Walker doesn't noticed this." but she did and would question Chuck about it later.

Snapping out of it, Chuck looked at everyone and said "Hey pay attention, we're getting briefed here." and nodded for the general and director to continue.

"Ok, so as we were saying Nikolai Balmont is a very dangerous drug cartel. He has murdered or tortured over twenty-five agents just to make a statement. He has two of our agents and is torturing them for information. And will be getting another shipment tonight. Be on the lookout." said Graham.

"Agents Carmichael and Walker are to pose as a couple and Agent O'Brian is going to be working the valet parking and Agent Casey will be one of the bartenders. As for the objective, Carmichael and Walker will need to retrieve information and blueprints from Nikolai's hotel room. 508 is his room, you are two get it and get out before anyone spots you. We need to find these two agents. Do I make myself clear?" Beckman said.

"Yes ma'am." they all said in unison.

"Oh and Agent Carmichael, would you please stay behind while the others are to get ready." Graham said and Chuck just nodded. When the other's left, Graham spoke up first "Chuck, have you received an upgrade yet?"

"Yes sir, received it last night before I went to bed." Chuck answered.

"Good, now tells us what you saw and inform Agents Casey and O'Brian later." Beckman spoke.

"Nikolai is also here to do business and possibly combine companies with Felix Vasquez. He brings firepower and acts like security for any with the money to do so. With Felix's help, he will be unstoppable." he stated.

"That's not what we like to hear. Take him out and you are to explain this to Agent Walker, understood?" Beckman said.

"Yes ma'am." he replied, then the TV turned to black. He then saw Casey and Landon and explained what he saw and they just nodded. They knew this missions was going to bloody but exciting and they couldn't wait. Chuck then told Sarah about Felix and was confused but didn't question it.

"Hey Chuck," Sarah began

"Yea, what's up?" he replied.

"During the briefing, you had this look, like a zoned out look. I was just wondering what happened?" she finished.

"Oh that, I guess I was really just concentrating on what both Beckman and Graham were saying. I get like that sometimes before missions." Chuck lied hoping Sarah would take it and she just nodded but knew he was hiding something.

"Hey Sarah, I didn't even get to ask you but do you have a place here yet or are you just in a hotel? " Chuck asked.

"Oh, just a hotel for now. Why?" She answered .

"I kinda need to know where to pick you up." smiled Chuck. She wrote down the address and handed it to him.

"6:30 sound good?" he asked while folding the piece of paper and sticking it in his pocket.

"Sounds great. See you then." she said while leaving and just before she got out the door, Chuck said

"Red." and she turned around and looked at him curiously. "Your dress. Seems like that would be your color" he said while going back into the break room to see what Casey and Landon were doing. She just stood there shocked but then smiled left thinking to herself again "How did he become an agent"

As soon as he got down into the castle, Casey asked looked up while packing a bag full of guns

"Does she suspect anything, Bartowski?" and Chuck just nodded his head no and started helping put together some of the thing for the mission. "Knives" he thought "I read in her file she really got good at throwing knives" while getting finished. Landon broke the silence and said

"Dude this mission is going to be, and I quote the Captain, "AWESOME!"" and Chuck and Casey just nodded. When they got done packing up Casey's truck and Chuck's car, they all left to get their tux's and Chuck thought to himself "A red tie and vest should do for tonight."

Later that day, Sarah was just about finished getting ready for the missions and looked over at her clock that read 6:15. She heard her phone go off and sighed.

"Walker, secure." she answered.

"Agent Walker, just wanted to make sure everything is going as planned. Is Agent Carmichael trusting you?" Graham said on the other line.

"I think I'm gaining his trust." she answered.

"Look Agent Walker, this isn't fun and games. We need him to trust you to be able to protect him just in case. I'm not saying he's not capable of doing that himself but to watch his back." Beckman stated.

"He does have Casey and O'Brian here with him to watch his back. I think I know them well enough to know that they wouldn't let Chu, I mean Agent Carmichael get hurt." she answered back.

"Yes, yes. Well we need him to trust you. Like we said date him if needed but strictly professional and Agent Walker " then there was a knock at the door, looking through the peep hole and said "Carmichael is here, Walker out." she whispered.

Opening the door, she smiled at Chuck taking in his appearance and Chuck was doing the same. She thought "Wow, I thought Bryce look good in a tux" and Chuck used all his training to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. She then saw Landon and Casey outside holding a bag and stepped aside to let them in.

"Looking good, Agent Walker. Red really suits you." Landon said earning him a slap in the back of the head from Casey.

"Thank you and what's in the bag." she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Just some toys for tonight. We are gonna need them you know. Here Walker, these are for you." Casey said while throwing a bag over to her. She opened it up and saw that they packed knives for her and smiled. Casey and Landon left about two minutes later, Sarah finally said to Chuck

"I'm done. Ready to go?" and Chuck just nodded and stepped aside, letting Sarah go ahead of him.

Arriving at the building, Chuck and Sarah were greeted by Landon. Chuck started to say a joke but was immediately elbowed by Sarah as she whispered "Be nice." Scanning the room, they saw Casey standing at the bar serving drinks and he then nodded in the direction of Nikolai.

"There's Nikolai. I guess we should go make nice and introduce ourselves. Shall we?" Chuck said while extending his elbow to Sarah and she looped her arm through and responded "We shall."

"Hello Mr. Balmont, my name is Charles Carmichael and this here is " Chuck started saying but Sarah interrupted him

"Sarah Carter, very nice to meet you." she finished. Nikolai grabbed her hand and kissed it and responded

"Very nice to meet you Miss Carter. And good to meet you too Mr. Carmichael, I've heard a lot about you company." as he replied while shaking his hand. As Chuck and Nikolai continued to talk about business, then Chuck heard the Wallflower's Closer to You come on and decided to ask Sarah to dance.

"If you don't mind I would like to ask my girlfriend to dance" Chuck said as politely as he could.

"Of course not. I would be insulted if you didn't." Nikolai said while watching as Chuck whispered into Sarah's ear and watched her nod as she let him led her to the dance floor.

_How soft a whisper can getWhen you're walking through a crowded spaceI hear every word being saidAnd I remember that everydayI get a little bit closer to you_As Chuck danced with Sarah, it seemed like everything just fit and it didn't feel like a mission for once to Sarah. "How is it possible for this man to be an agent? I think I'm starting to develop feeling for this guy." she thought to herself again. "Like Graham and Beckman said he was trained by both agencies, so he does know how to manipulate things." the agent within her said "But he wouldn't do that to me though" Sarah thought.

_How long an hour can takeWhen you're starting into open spaceWhen I feel I'm slipping further awayI remember that everydayI get a little bit closer to you_As they continued to dance, Chuck was look at Sarah and trying to read what she was thinking but really couldn't. He didn't have a reason to not trust her. "How could I not trust her. Maybe it's time for her to know that I'm the human intersect and that's the reason why I knew about Felix and Nikolai. I should tell her that I'm starting to develop feeling for her" he thought.

_These are the daysThat I won't get backI won't hear you cryOr hear you laughAnd when it's quiteAnd I don't hear a thingI can always hear you breathe_"I didn't get a chance to tell you how beautiful you look tonight." Chuck said while smiling down on her.

"Thank you. Your not looking to bad yourself ,Chuck. And you were right, red does suit me, it also suits you to." she replied while smiling. They heard Landon laughing in their ear pieces and heard Casey mumble "Please don't make me kill myself." But ignored them and started slowly lowering their heads to one another. "STOP!" the agent within Sarah screamed but the voice was a little too late. They started off with a low and gentle kiss but then it intensified.

_You know there's nowhere elseI've wanted to beThan be there when you need meI'm sorry too_

What they failed to notice was that Felix Vasquez had entered the building and was now talking to Nikolai. They had gone into the VIP room and started talking

"Ahh, Felix glad you could come. Now lets get down to business, shall we?" Nikolai said.

"Yes, let's begin. You have the money and we supply the weapons and muscle." he responded.

"Yes, here are the suitcases." showing Felix the money and handing them over.

"I can guarantee you that no one will be bothering you Mr. Balmont." Felix stated.

_But don't give up on meAnd just remember that when you get asleepI got a little bit closer to you_

Needing air, they reluctantly pulled away and put their foreheads together, then Chuck spotted him. His smile quickly vanished and Sarah saw who he was looking at and automatically knew who it was.

"Casey we need to get that information from Nikolai's room, now. Felix is here." He said while walking towards the elevator with Sarah. Hitting for the fifth floor, Sarah quickly added "What if there's someone in there?"

"We improvise. We need the information to leads us where the agents are and save them if they aren't dead already." Then the elevator doors opened and they quickly found Nikolai's room but heard someone coming from down the hall. Chuck quickly kissed Sarah again. Sarah was surprised at this but then started to kiss him back.

Chuck saw that it was a maid and quickly thought of something. "Excuse me, can you help us out?" Chuck said.

"Yes sir, how can I help?" the maid asked.

"It seems as though my wife here left our card in our room. Could you help us out by opening the door for us, please?" he said

"Well were really not supposed too," she started

Then Sarah said "Please, it's our honeymoon and I just want to spend the night in bed with my new husband." she said.

"Oh ok, I see no harm, Besides I remember my honeymoon. Best night of my life." she said, and Chuck and Sarah smiled and thank her for her help. They shut the door quickly and started looking for what they came for. Chuck quickly saw the blueprints and snatched them up. Then a few moments later, Sarah found the information containing everything that would help put Nikolai away for good.

Then they heard Casey say what they really didn't want to hear.

"Guys get your asses out of their. Nikolai is on his way up there and isn't alone." Casey told them. They looked at each other and ran towards the door and got out and ran in the other direction. They heard a very loud "Damn it" coming from Nikolai.

"Find whoever stole the prints and information. And bring them to me, I want them alive." Nikolai ordered. And his men took off with Uzi's in hand.

"Casey, Landon, we got the information. Meet us out back." Sarah said. "Roger that." she heard Casey say. Running through the kitchen and straight out the back door, they jumped into the car and drove off.

As soon as they got changed and pin pointed were the agents were being held, they took off. Arriving at the abandoned warehouse, Landon mumbled "Why is it always an abandon warehouse, its so cliché. Why not something cooler." and heard Casey grunt at him. "Well it's true." he said while loading his gun while Chuck and Sarah just nodded their heads.

"Looks like we got ourselves a full house tonight, team." Chuck said while looking through the night vision binoculars then cocked his gun. He gestured to Casey to go, and then Landon.

"Chuck, " Sarah started while putting a hand on him

"Yea," looking at her and saw what she was thinking. "Sarah, its going to be alright, we've done this before. Nothings going to happen to you, I promise." He said while looking straight into her eyes then giving her a hug.

"Come one, you two lovebirds, we got a mission to do." they heard Casey say and took off after the two.

They came in contact with two of Felix's guys but took them down with no sweat. "Thought these morons were gonna give us more of a challenge." Casey said while grunting. Then they heard Nikolai say

"Seems like they got the calvary coming for you two worthless pieces of $h!t, but seeing as they not here yet, I'm gonna just kill you right now." Chuck then threw a flash bang and they took advantage.

"Put your weapons down and no one will get hurt" ,Chuck said with authority and everyone did as they were told, "Agent Casey and O'Brian go see if those two are ok and get 'em out of here." and they did. "I thought this was going to be more of a fight, damn." Casey said but spoke a little too early when he saw Felix and about a dozen more men with him. "I guess you got what you wanted Casey. TAKE COVER!" Landon yelled while getting behind a crate and pulling out his gun.

The gun fight started. Sarah and Chuck saw this and had already taken cover ready for battle. Seeing that Sarah didn't a vest on, Chuck took his off and threw it at her. She looked at him and yelled

"What do you think your doing? Trying to get yourself killed." thinking he was crazy.

"Put it on will ya. I'll be fine, but you need to put it on." Chuck replied firing at one of the guys coming near them.

Sarah shot another guy and replied "No, it's yours and I was dumb enough not to bring mine." she said.

But Chuck being stubborn, didn't take it back and said more forcefully "Damn it, Just put the stupid thing on. I'LL BE FINE." and to make his point came out of hiding taking at least four to five guys down.

Sarah finally put the vest on and started firing but not without thinking Chuck was a moron. Casey had called for backup when they got there and they had finally got there and helped out to clear some of the guys.

Chuck spotting Nikolai and Felix running chased after them but not seeing another man with a scar on his face across his left eye follow them. Sarah noticed that Chuck wasn't there when backup arrived started to wonder where he went to.

Chuck was had just shot both Felix and Nikolai but not long after was stabbed by the guy with the scar, from behind. He got a look at him and started having a flash. A word in the flashes kept repeating itself. FULCRUM, a rogue agency. Chuck hit the guy but not enough to knock him out and he got away.

Sarah, Casey and Landon heard the shot and took off looking for Chuck. They spreaded out and Sarah had found him. She saw that Felix was dead then was grabbed from behind.

"So, Mr. Carmichael, what would you for your little girlfriend here, huh?" Nikolai said while holding Sarah's gun to her head.

"Let her go. You don't want her, its me you want." Chuck said.

"What do you have that I couldn't get from her." he said while kissing her cheek and tried to head butt him but that didn't help. "A feisty one, that's how I like them."

Them Chuck lowered his gun and pulled out the disc that they stole earlier that day.

"Well I do have this." Chuck said waving it around. This caught Balmont's attention.

"Give me that disc, or I kill her." he forcefully said.

"Kill her and I destroy the disc and then I kill you very slowly." Chuck said while clenching his jaw.

"Ch, I mean Carmichael, what the hell do you think your doing?" Sarah asked "Take the disc and get out of here, NOW!" she yelled at him.

"Sarah have you never heard of the saying "never leave a man behind", so let her go and I promise I will give you the disc and I won't shot you." Seeing Casey come from behind and Nikolai took the bait.

"Ok, Mr. Carmichael, I let her go and you give me the disc." Chuck nodded his head.

Nikolai shoved Sarah towards him and Chuck handed over the disc, but as soon as he turned around Casey shot him. Chuck approached him and said

"Never said my partners weren't going to shoot you, I just said I wouldn't." then turned around and helped Sarah up.

"You ok?" he asked looking for any sign of injuries.

"Yea I'm ok. What about you?" Sarah asked

"Yup. I'm perfect." he lied making sure she didn't go to the left of him. He was pretty sure he lost a lot of blood but did a damn good job of hiding it. "Thank the good man upstairs for the training" he thought to himself .They didn't notice that Nikolai had gotten up and aimed his at Sarah.

Lucky Chuck had looked back just in time and shoved Sarah out the way. Chuck fell to the ground with a loud thump and Casey unloaded a full clip on him. Sarah had gotten up and saw that Chuck was shot just above the left shoulder and put some pressure on it immediately.

"Crap" Casey thought, then saying "Landon we need a med-vac team. Carmichael's down with a gun shot wound." Casey heard Landon moan "Ellie is gonna kill me, ok they are on the way. Hey you, get Doctors Woodcomb on alert, we got someone hurt. Well hurry up, just don't stand there you moron. "

"What were you thinking, Chuck?" She said.

"Oh I don't know, I was just trying to save you." he said while laughing, making Sarah laugh as well.

"I don't need to be saved Chuck, as you know I'm also CIA, too." she said while seeing more blood come from a different spot.

"Just because Claire is invincible, doesn't mean she doesn't need to be saved every once in a while." he said while seeing her face go from concern to confused.

"Whose Claire?" she asked while looking for the spot where the blood was coming from.

"You know, from Heroes. Come on now Sarah" he said weakly. Sarah smiled and finally seeing where the blood was coming from, leaning Chuck on his side.

She yelled at Chuck "You said you were perfectly fine and you got a stab wound entry." she said.

"Oh yea, that kinda slipped my mind. By the way, does fulcrum mean anything to you. I feel sleepy, can I go to sleep Sarah? "

"You forgot, how do you forget a stab wound. And no it doesn't, why do you ask? And no you gotta stay awake, ok." she said then yelling at Casey to hurry my the med team cause Chuck also had a stab wound and she heard Casey say "Damn it Chuck, you gotta be more careful, or Ellie is going to kill us." and told them to hurry their asses up.

"Cause I flashed on a guy and the word fulcrum keep coming up. But I feel so sleepy, I'm going to sleep" Chuck said without thinking and started to close his eyes. But felt Sarah slap him softly

"Come on Chuck you gotta stay awake. Flashed? Like déjà vu." She asked him and felt Chuck stiffen.

"I guess I slipped, whoops. Sarah I'm sorta the human intersect" he whispered to her then passed out. Sarah just looked surprised and then looked at Casey and he knew that look and said "Chuck, you moron." and knew he was telling the truth. But then started screaming

"Chuck, come on Chuck, you gotta wake up. Where are they Casey, we need to help him, damn it. Chuck come on open those eyes, talk to me Chuck." she said, Casey was right by her side in an instant.

"Come on Chuckles, open your eyes." Casey said while shaking. Then about a minute later the medical team showed up and got a ear full from Sarah.

"Where the hell were you guys, we have an agent down and yall decide to play around. I swear if he dies I will kill yall with my bare hands." Sarah was beyond pissed. "What the hell are yall waiting for, get him in the chopper and to his doctor. NOW"

About an hour later, they were all in the castle debriefing the director and the general.

"What the hell part of get out of there without being seen didn't yall get? Agent Carmichael is stable and will be back on tomorrow." Beckham told them and they were all relived.

"Agent Walker, now that you know, you understand how important he is. " Graham said and she just nodded. "Look he's been through worse" Landon whispered to Sarah "A lot worse than any of can imagine." and put his arm around her.

"Now that we know that Fulcrum is not just a rumor, we wil" but Graham didn't get to finish because Casey interrupted and said

"What do you mean rumor? You knew these pieces of trash were out there and failed to inform us." Casey said now pissed.

"You will control you temper, Major. And we kept yall in the dark because they were no threat and now that they are, we are to find out who works for them. Yall are to start looking for these Fulcrum agents as soon as Carmichael is back, are we understood. No one tell Carmichael that what Fulcrum is looking for and that is the human intersect, understood" Graham

"Yes sir" they all said and the screen went black.

"How heartless can you be and not tell one of your own what's going on. We have to tell Chuck" Sarah said while grabbing the chair turning her knuckle white.

"Orders are orders, Sarah you know tha" Landon started saying

"HE'S YOUR COUSIN, HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT. He took a bullet for me and saved my life. And he would gladly do for either one of you as well. I know I've been here the shortest but I know that Chuck would do that. " Sarah yelled at them.

"Look we just can't ok, we can't. Look we need to know how to track down these Fulcrum agents, ok." Landon said not noticing someone coming into view.

"Did someone just say Fulcrum?" and all of them turned their heads and saw who it was.

"Bryce" Sarah whispered making sure no one could hear her.

_AN: I'll leave it there. Yup, Bryce is back. Fulcrum has entered the picture. Now how will Sarah's feeling change for Chuck? Will Bryce cause some trouble? _


	5. Chapter 4: That's Business

_Chuck vs. Life_

_AN: I own nothing. Sorry it took me awhile to put this chapter up, but I had to make sure I wrote this right. So here it goes._

Chapter 4

The weekend was gone, Monday almost went by like a blur, now it was Tuesday, and the office seemed to be a little quieter than usual. Casey and Landon were looking over some tapes and files that they had gotten from Beckman, not to mention they were trying to avoid Bryce. Morgan, well being Morgan, was trying to avoid work all together but still gotten some things done like printing up the new idea for another video game. Abby sitting around and playing on her computer, looking at new movie trailers or checking her mail., but was now talking on the phone.

Bryce trying to talk to Sarah in private but had been less victorious, so he settled for talking on the phone trying to get some faxes to be sent. Sarah in her office, telling Bryce she was either busy or reviewing files and would talk to him later. Chuck had yet to come back after being yelled at by Ellie, telling him he needed to rest and told her he would be wouldn't go Monday but would be back Tuesday.

Sarah was now thinking how strange it would be with Chuck and Bryce being in the same building. "What am I going to do?" she thought, "You're going to follow orders and acts as if you only met Bryce when he came back that Saturday night. You don't need to break your trust with Chuck just because the guy is back." she sighed and heard a knock at the door.

"Door's open." she said.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could talk?" Bryce said as he entered and closed the door.

"Umm, I don't know Bryce. I really don't think we shou" but before Sarah could finish Bryce cut her off.

"Look Sarah, I know you feel awkward, but there's no need to. No one knows that we know each other and that we have a past. Look I got my orders and knew you were working here and was told to pretend not to you, ok." Bryce replied and continued to say "But my feeling for you haven't changed and I don't know how to handle that. I know that your not very good about expressing your feeling but I do know that you still the same." Bryce decided to make a bold move and started to walk towards Sarah's desk and Sarah made no attempt to stop him but said this.

"Bryce, we have to act professional about this. This cant be a repeat of Omaha, Paris or the night you returned, this is a new cover and assign" Sarah was cut off by Bryce kissing her. Sarah at first was surprised but then started kissing back. But what they didn't know was the door opened and not only did they just heard everything that was admitted but saw what was going on.

Abby was sent by Casey and Landon to get these files to Sarah, ASAP. Apparently they contained some sort of file on Fulcrum and was to be seen by her. So Abby being the helpful person she was, was running in her heels and almost wiped out rounding a corner while getting out of the elevator Thinking to herself

"Why the heck am I running for?" and started to walk. She was just about to knock when hearing Bryce admit his feeling and hearing him say that Sarah had feeling for him too and was not expecting that. Then heard something about Omaha and decide to interrupt them but ended up walking in on them kissing. Abby decided to just give Sarah the papers later, and closed the door. When she turned around, she looked at Chuck's door and then felt anger and sadness that her cousin was going to be heartbroken yet again.

She remembered what Chuck had said to her at his loft while playing guitar hero with him and Morgan.

"_So Chuck, how does it feel to lounge around and not do anything for two whole days?" _

_She asked him while paying attention to the game._

"_To be honest, I just want to get back to work." He replied while hitting the notes._

"_Dude, I would trade places with you if I got to skip work for two days. Say that a good idea, why don't we trade place?" Morgan asked._

"_Because Ellie would kill us if she were to find out and she will find out cause she needs to make sure the stitches are ok." he replied._

"_So Chuck, what going between you and the new girl?" Abby asked with a smirk on her face._

"_Wow, talk about random, but I really don't know. It's strange but it's kinda awesome at the same time. She's great at her job. And I think I can actually see myself with her." he answered and Abby was surprised because Chuck was usually shy about expressing his feeling. _

"_Buddy that is so cool. I think you would make a perfect couple, seeing as how you two are two of the bad ass agents the CIA has to offer." Morgan said while putting the guitar down._

"_Yea Chuck, you should ask her out to dinner or something." Abby said._

"_Yea, right. I'll think about it." Chuck said while smiling and getting up to get more drinks._

Abby snapped out of that memory and heard someone walking down the hallway. She swallowed nervously and saw that Chuck had come back. Seeing that Bryce and Sarah still hadn't come back for air, she had to make sure he didn't see this.

"Chuck," Abby said rather loudly, thinking to herself "Hopefully they heard that, I don't want my cousin to see that and I don't want to throw Sarah out the window. Nope that wouldn't look to good. Can see it now, "Girl throws co-worker out the window, that's the top story for tonight." " And thankfully they did, cause as soon as Abby yelled that, they broke apart and straightened their clothes out.

"Where you going?" she asked. "Well that was a stupid question, Abigail" she thought but forced out a smile.

"Well I was thinking about flying a kite while bird watching." Chuck sarcastically answered.

"Oh, ha-ha, your so funny Chuck. So how's the injuries treating you?" she said nervously.

"Well they still sting but Ellie said that they are healing nicely. Should be back out in the field in no time but I'm on surveillance for now. I told them I've had worse but they wouldn't really listen. So Abby, what are you doing here?" Chuck questioned with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, well I need to deliver some very important files to Sarah. Apparently they are life or death, but that's what Casey always says." she answered him while holding the files.

"Well are you going to give them to her or just hold them all day." Chuck said while looking at his cousin weirdly.

"Well duh, silly. But her door was closed so I figured that she wasn't in or was really busy." she nervously replied while looking back at Sarah's office. Inside the office Sarah was trying to listen but Bryce was attempting to talk to her again saying something like we should just tell everyone or something stupid like that.

"Bryce would you just shut it. I'm trying to listen. And that kiss we just had was a mistake, should have never happened, just like that night." Sarah said to him while peaking out the window. Seeing that Chuck was walking over to her office, she ran to her desk and told Bryce to sit down.

"Hey, Sarah I thought I would tell you, oh Bryce your in here, too?" Chuck said while scratching his head.

"Oh yea, Sarah and I were discussing something important. But that can wait for now, how you doing, big guy?" Bryce asked looking at his friend.

"Ok, I'm alright, the stitches I got kinda itch but other than that it's all good. So how was the trip back?" Chuck asked him.

"Eh, kinda boring, but that's business. Well as much as I would like to chat, I got to get going. Faxes to send you know." Bryce said getting up and leaving.

"Well, I guess this is what I came up here to do," Abby said and handed the files to Sarah

"and I'm gonna get going." and left quickly.

"So Chuck, what were you going to say?" Sarah said while pretending to read through the files that were just given to her.

"Oh, umm, that I was back and would be in my office if you needed anything.' Chuck replied while trying to get Sarah to look at him.

"Ok" she answered pretty coldly and with that Chuck exited the room and closed the door.

"Very smooth Walker." She whispered to herself as soon as the door closed and sighed. "All I had to do is pretend not to know Bryce but that was a bust. Then to put things in a worse manner, we almost get caught Chuck. Now I think Abby knows. Great, just great." she thought to herself. Sarah finally decided to check on how Chuck was doing and knocked on his office.

"Yea," Chuck said while struggling to replace the bandages.

"Listen Chuck, about earlier" Sarah started but caught him in what he was trying to do.

"Chuck what are you doing, you might reopen your stitches." she said with concern in her voice.

"Well it looks like I'm trying to replace my bandages but failing." he replied as he chuckled.

"Well if you needed help, you could of just asked me, you know." she said while reaching him and taking over.

"Well I just didn't want to bother you cause it seemed like you were already in a bad mood. Just didn't want to worsen it, you know." Chuck said while handing over the tape and looking at Sarah.

"Oh, yea sorry about that. It's just this Fulcrum thing seems to be a lot bigger than what the bosses are telling us. Then you being wounded doesn't really help the matter." she lied while trying to avoid his eyes.

"Does it still bother you?" she asked while touching the bullet wound. "That should have been me." she thought.

"Not really, just when I try to lie on my side at night. But I've had worse. That wasn't your fault you know, we all thought that guy was down." he said noticing that she was touching the bullet wound.

"Yea I know, but still you wouldn't have been shot if it weren't for me." she answered.

"Hey, if I hadn't pushed you out the way, they would probably be burying you right now. So it was my pleasure to save your life plus you're my partner and that's what we do." he said while putting his shirt back on and buttoning it.

"Yea, I guess." she said.

"So did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" he asked changing the subject.

"Not really, other than Bryce briefing us on what Fulcrum was and stuff like that." she answered while looking out the window.

"What are they?" he questioned.

"Some rogue agents that want the intersect and will do anything to get it. And apparently that is you, Mr. Carmichael." she said while looking at him.

"Yea, about that, sorry I didn't tell you but I wasn't sure you would last and if you did trust would be needed. Only a few people know and you already know who they are." he said while looking down.

"Look I know, ok. You don't have to feel guilty about not telling me." she said while moving a stray hair out of his eyes and leaned against his desk. "I'm the one who should feel guilty" she thought to herself while thinking about what happen over the weekend.

"_Bryce, what are you doing here?" Sarah questioned while holding the door open._

"_Listen I know that I came unannounced but when I heard you would be working with us, I had to come back." Bryce said, "Plus know you all know about Fulcrum and that they are after Chuck, and I couldn't let them hurt one of my friends." he finished_

"_Bryce, what happen between us, we can't let anyone find out especially Chuck," she started_

"_Why especially Chuck? Do you have feeling for him or something?" he answered._

"_That's none of your business. You're the one who chose to leave me, and whatever we had between us behind and never looked back. I think we need to move on and forget whatever happened between us. That was then and this is now." She said getting irritated at him. "Look it's late, and it's a Sunday, and I'm tired. So just go to home and get some sleep." she finished while trying to close the door._

_But Bryce stopped it and replied "Your right, I left us behind but I'm not the one who could never commit to the relationship. If I had" but before Bryce got to finish his sentence, he got slap, and pretty hard too cause he ended up on the floor._

"_Don't you dare try to blame that on me. I was as open as I could possibly get and you left. I was vulnerable and would never had betrayed you. I want you to leave no" But Sarah didn't finish that sentence because Bryce had gotten off the floor and kissed her hard and she had kissed back. All she could think about is how when Chuck kissed her, it was soft and inviting but with Bryce it was rough. The last thought she had was "I hope Chuck will forgive me."_

_The next morning, when Sarah woke up, she found a note that said "We will always have Omaha and I will see you at work - Bryce" _

"Sarah?" Chuck asked concerned, "Hey Sarah, you ok?" and she finally snapped out of it with Chuck waving a hand in front of her face.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" she asked

"Well you kinda zoned out for there for a couple of minutes. Everything ok?" he said still concerned about her. She smiled and thought "Always looking out for everyone else"

"Yea I'm ok, just thinking." She said while reaching over to grab one of the folders he had on his desk.

"Oh, can I ask about what were you thinking about, cause you were really out of it." He said while leaning against his desk next to her.

"Oh you know, just about that kiss you laid on me doing the mission." She smirked at him while Chuck averted his eyes to the floor. "Was that part of the mission or was it something else?" She asked while trying to sound serious but then started laughing.

"Well, I was going to give you answer but now you will never know, will ya." Chuck said while smiling at her. And her laughter died down and asked him

"Wait, what?" and saw how Chuck was smiling at her innocently. "What would have been your answer?" she questioned him.

"Nope, not gonna tell ya." he said while pushing himself off the desk to put some music on through his ipod deck.

"Come on, Chuck. I was only kidding, tell me." She said but saw that Chuck was ignoring her. "So he wants to play. Well two can play this game"

"So I found something out that night and that is" she started while creeping up on Chuck while he was shuffling through his songs, "you got a ticklish spot, right about here." she finished and started tickling him and he started to jerk around. Then he tripped and fell and Sarah took advantage of it. Neither them notice the song that was playing and it was Lady Antebellum's Can't Take My Eyes Off You, Chuck thought it was a good song.

Sarah was telling Chuck to surrender and tell him the answer but all Chuck would say was "Do your worst Agent Walker, do your worst" between the laughs but that died down pretty quickly when they realized what position they were in. Their faces where pretty close to each other and Sarah had Chuck pinned on the floor.

Sarah whispered to him "So what would have been the answer, Mr. Carmichael?" and Chuck swallowed the lump that had form in his throat.

"Well, Miss Walker, it would have been possibly the something else." He answered while looking into her eyes. Chuck then leaned up and kissed her then pulled back down.

"Well if that's all you got then I should be going" she said, knowing full well what she was doing, provoking him. She got up and headed towards the door, not realizing how fast Chuck really was, was then pushed up against the door and kissed again. Finally realizing what was happening, she started kissing back. She ran her hands through his hair then along his chest. Chuck apparently forgot to button the rest of his shirt but that didn't matter to Sarah. As soon as she started to unbutton his shirt, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Chuck, you in there, man?" Bryce said

"Uh, yea, but hang on, I'm in the middle of something important" Chuck replied while looking at Sarah and started laughing. Sarah sighed and buried her head into Chuck's chest. She started thinking "What have I gotten myself into?"

"You might want to fix your hair and button your shirt." She whispered into Chuck's ear.

"Yea your probably right, Miss Walker," he smiled down at her "You might want to do the same ." He finished as he backed up but not before he gave her a quick peck and let her fix herself while doing the same. When he got done tucking in his shirt, he yelled for Bryce and he came in holding some folder's.

"Hey Chuck, I need these to be signed by you" handing them over to him and seeing Sarah in a chair over by the window looking over some files. He saw that she was taking glances at Chuck and he was doing the same thing.

"Oh alright, let me get my pen." answered Chuck quickly averting his eye's to his desk.

"Hey Sarah, what are you doing in here?" questioned Bryce, looking between Chuck and Sarah.

"Oh nothing, Chuck wanted me to double check on some things in this file." she said but Bryce didn't like how fast that answer came. Looking at Chuck once more, he saw blood come through his shirt and said

"Dude, did you agitate your stitches or something, cause that blood wasn't there before." And that caught Sarah's attention pretty fast as she put the file down and went over to Chuck.

"Crap" she mumbled to herself. Bryce really didn't like how close Sarah and Chuck were right now and decide to say

"Did something else happen in here?" he questioned them

"Nope, we were just reading over the files that Abby handed over to Sarah earlier." Chuck always found it easy to lie to Bryce while pulling out his shirt and unbuttoned it.

Chuck started reaching in his pocket for his phone but quickly realizing that he broke it during the mission and hasn't gotten his replacement yet.

"Bryce could you do me a favor and call Ellie. I would ask Sarah but I haven't given her the number yet" Chuck asked while Sarah was taking a look at his stitches. "Chuck could you." But before she even finished, Chuck sat down and something about that made Bryce uncomfortable.

Bryce, still looking between them, replied "Yea, man let me go get my phone real quick" and left but leaving the door open. Making sure he was actually in the elevator, Sarah then quickly smacked Chuck across the head.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She asked.

"Hey, I'm not the one who decided to start tickling me which by the way caused me to trip and fall," he said but quickly regretting it cause of the look Sarah got and then said "But I'm not complaining cause the end results were pretty great." he finished while making Sarah look at him and grabbed her.

"Well I am cause now your bleeding and it's cause of me" she said placing her hands on his chest for support.

"If you really feel that way, then make it up to me, Miss Walker." Chuck smirked and look at her.

"Chuck I don't think that sleeping" but before she could finish, Chuck cut her off.

"No, nothing like that. I was thinking dinner and possibly hit the beach" he said.

"Well in that case, I accept. When will this date happen, Mr. Carmichael?" she questioned him.

"How bout this Friday night." he replied and she nodded and kissed him. She then heard the elevator door and pushed herself off of him.

"So I heard the moron ripped open his stitches?" As Casey's voice boomed through the room. "What did you do Walker, told him you liked him or was the super smooth agent trying to change his bandages by himself again?"

"I was did change them but tripped on the chair and fell." Hoping Casey would take it but it didn't fly with Casey "Right, whatever you say Chuck. Just keep it out of the office. Did you two get a chance to look over the Fulcrum file?" he asked.

"Yea we did. This group is really focused on getting what they want and never taking no for answer. We need to take them down before they actually find out who the intersect is." Chuck answered. "Did you find the guy that had the scar, who was also responsible for stabbing me?"

"No, but we got a name, goes by Tommy, he supposed to be a one of the leaders. But we got you to pin point him if we run into him again." Casey said while watching Sarah taking care of Chuck.

"Casey what are you doing in here?" Bryce asked sounding kinda winded.

"Talking about the file that Chuck and Sarah were just reviewing plus I heard the moron reopened his stitches. Ellie's gonna kill you, you know." He said while trying hard to not punch Bryce in the face.

"Yea, dude she sounded kinda pissed when I told her. But said she was on her way over." Bryce replied noticing Casey had grunted when he entered the room. He also saw how Sarah was looking at Chuck while he was finishing signing the papers.

"Probably gonna get an earful about how I shouldn't have come into work or something like that. Here Bryce there are the files that you needed signed." While handing over the folder.

"Thanks, ma" but was cut off by Abby saying

"Get out of the way, a very pissy doctor on her way up and she's after you Chuckles." Abby said while smiling.

"Out, everybody out." Ellie had yelled. "And you, what were you thinking? How could you reopen you stitches, you moron." she said to Chuck.

"Yea, Casey covered the moron part already." Chuck said. No one had moved when Ellie screamed for everyone to get because they all wanted to see the butt chewing he was going to get.

"I said everyone out, NOW! Oh, hi Sarah, I'm glad my brother has someone looking out for him" while glaring at Casey. Everyone was slowly back away making sure not to make any sudden movements to cause any more yelling.

"Right, it only looks like a couple of his stitches broke but enough for him to bleed a little." Sarah said while leaving Ellie to re-stitch her brother.

"Did I miss it? Did I miss Chuck get a butt chewing" Landon said looking like he ran a marathon to get up here. "Dang, I did miss it." He said while answering a text and heading towards the elevator. "Hey Landon, wait up me and Casey are going with you." Abby said but then asked "Where's Morgan?"

"Oh he's sleep in the game room, he's clutching a remote, its funny." Landon said while the doors were closing and Casey grunted while pushing Landon into Abby.

"So what's going on between you and Chuck?" Bryce asked Sarah while waiting in the hallway.

"Nothing, Bryce, and even if there was, it wouldn't be non of your business." she said while going to her office and him following her.

"Come on Sarah, are you seriously gonna deny all the looks you two were giving each other earlier." he asked her.

"I don't know what your talking about" she replied while settling in her chair.

"Ok, whatever you say but I must warn you, Chuck " Bryce started but Sarah cut him off by saying

"Don't even start, Bryce. You know as much as I do, that Chuck is a good guy even though he's in the CIA. He actually cares and puts the people he cares about before himself. Hell, I even heard he saved you once or twice."

"Yea he did, and if it weren't for me betraying him back in college he probably would have a normal life right now." He said while looking down at the floor.

"Look whatever going on between you two, just don't hurt him. He does have a good heart. That's something that the CIA couldn't even take away." Bryce said while walking out the door.

As soon as Ellie was done, and smacked Chuck in the back of the head, she had to leave because she was on call. Nothing else really happen the rest of the day and Bryce and Chuck were pretty busy sending faxes or trying to organize everything into folders. And another day flew by and Chuck walked into Sarah's office and noticed that she looked tired.

"Hey why don't you go home? Everyone else did about an hour ago." he told her.

"Just thought I would keep you company until you left then I would leave too." she replied.

"Well I was just about to head back to my loft and read over the files again making sure we didn't miss anything. Want to help me?" he asked.

"Sure why not, I've got no plans for tonight." she said and smiled at him.

"Ok, well let's get going, shall we." he said while letting her go before him.

At Chuck's loft, their were folders set on the counter and it was just about two in the morning but Sarah and Chuck were in his living room, sleeping, with Sarah on top of Chuck while the movie they were watching was finishing. Unknown to Sarah, Bryce had a surprise ready for her back at her apartment but quickly realized that she wasn't coming. The dinner already thrown away and the candles were dying down, Bryce thought to himself "Guess she really meant it when she said it was time to move on. Guess I took her for granted and always assumed she would be there waiting for me. We'll always have Omaha." and with that Bryce shut the down to apartment and went home.

_AN: again sorry about the wait. But I had to re-read something's before I could post it up. Hope it turned out good. Bryce isn't gonna give on Sarah that quickly. So the question is what trouble is Bryce gonna cause between Sarah and Chuck? And will Abby tell Chuck what she heard and saw between Sarah and Bryce? Next the new mission briefing concerning Fulcrum._


	6. Chapter 5:Another Day, Another Mission

Chuck vs. Life

_AN: I own nothing. If some were confused by Sarah's actions in the last chapter, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make Sarah out to be a __deceiving__ woman. She is trying to distant herself from Bryce but he's gonna make it hard for her. I know that Chuck hasn't been the hardcore CIA agent yet, but it's coming. So here's the next chapter._

Chapter 5

The next morning wasn't as uncomfortable as Sarah thought it would be, it was pretty much the opposite well except for the stares that Bryce was giving her. Everyone was coming back from lunch.

"Hey, Maggie. I forgot to ask this morning but how was your vacation?" Chuck asked while shuffling through his bag.

"It was good. Just what me and the husband needed." She replied and continued "Thank you for letting me have sometime off. Oh and Mr. Bradley called and said that everything looked great and would give you a call later on to give you an offer." Maggie said while handing over the written message and a couple of folders that Casey left for him.

"Oh no problem, you deserve it after all. That's good. Well I guess I should get to work. Go get some lunch, on me." Chuck said while taking them and walking towards the elevator and she just shook her head but taking the advice.

When the elevator stopped on his floor, he heard some yelling going on. "Wonder what's going on?" Chuck thought, hearing it coming from Sarah's office. He decided to leave it alone and go straight to his office and shut the door. "If she wants, she'll tell me later." Chuck thought to himself and shrugged.

Inside Sarah's office, Bryce and her were arguing

"Listen, I owe you no explanation as to where I was, we are NOT together. How did you even know I wasn't home?" she questioned him.

"That doesn't matter, Sarah. Where you with Chuck, is that why you won't answer me." he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Again, none of your business. Why does it even matter to you? Last time I checked, were partners and that's all." she answered.

"Because, it just does, ok." he said averting his eyes to the floor.

"That's not an answer, Bryce. It shouldn't matter and what I do in my spare time is my business and my business only. Listen, it's over between us and that night was a mistake. We have to be professional and nothing more." she said sighing and rubbing her head.

"We have our orders and I don't want to ruin this." she finally finished.

"Sarah, come on, you really think that Chuck can give you whatever it is that you are looking for. Don't get me wrong, he's my friend, but he's weak and couldn't even keep his girlfrie" but never finished the sentence because Sarah started yelling again.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Sarah warned. "I know what happened at Stanford. She cheated on him with you, his own best friend. Chuck see's the good in people even though they don't deserve it. He gave you a second chance, that should show you what type of guy he is. And like you said, he has a good heart for being CIA, something that the agencies were not able to take away. Now if you don't mind, I need to get some work done. Now get out." she finished while turning to her computer and started typing

"Before I leave, have you even told him about you and me?" he asked while heading towards the door. Seeing the look she had told him the answer.

"I know we aren't supposed to talk about our past, but if he hears it from someone else, he won't be very happy. Don't worry, I won't tell him. Chuck is about being able to trust people and you apparently have his trust. So you might want to tell him." He finished and walked out the door and running into Abby.

"Hey Bryce, is Sarah in her office?" she asked him.

"Yes, she is. Just got through getting some files that I needed from her. Why?" he replied.

"Just needed to ask her something. You know us women and how we like to talk about things." she smiled and walking towards the door.

"Of course, gotta catch up on gossip. Well, I'll be in my office if you need anything." he said while walking off. She just nodded and knocked on Sarah's door.

"Bryce, I said we were done talking." Sarah replied.

"Wow, Bryce already getting under your skin." Abby said while chuckling and closing the door.

"Oh, Abby, I'm sorry. You need something." she replied.

"Yea. We need to talk" she said with a very serious look.

"Ok, what about?" Sarah asked, already knowing what they needed to talk about.

"Listen, I know about you and Bryce. Sort of overheard you two talking yesterday." she said.

"Look, me and Bryce are nothing more than partners. What you heard" she started

"Don't you dare lie. I didn't walk in on nothing, you two were kissing and by the looks of it you two aren't just "partners". Something tells me that you two were together for some sort of mission call "project Omaha" and ended up developing feeling for one another. And knowing Bryce, he left before things got really serious. Then he somehow heard you were coming to work with Chuck and decided to come back to try to work on things." Abby said standing her ground and crossing her arms. "I may look stupid but trust me when I tell you I'm not. If you think for one second that I'm going to stand by and watch my cousin get hurt, think again. I don't care if you are some super spy that can hurt me, I will not let you hurt my family." Abby finished.

Sarah didn't know what to do. She knew from the look that Abby was giving her, she was telling her the truth and would let no harm come to her family. Not that she was going to or try to cause harm. So she choose her word pretty carefully.

"Ok, your right. Me and Bryce were an item and worked on a mission that was called Project Omaha. Yes, he did leave and that's how it ended. I didn't know the he knew Chuck when I was assigned to this but found that out later. You have to trust me when I say this, I'm in no way trying hurt Chuck or anyone else. Bryce just knows how to get to me and that kiss you walked in on was a big mistake. One that will never happen again." Sarah replied and sighing.

Abby looked at her for a while, trying to see if she was telling the truth. "It looks like your trying to convince yourself more than me. Anyways, I like you and I haven't seen Chuck act this way since Jill, even though it seemed like Chuck was forcing it a little, wait you know about Jill right?" she asked Sarah. She just shook her head yes.

"Ok, anyway, he was pretty hurt and he even locked himself in his room for a while. Only leaving to go to classes or to shower. Ellie never liked her and when she heard, it literally took Devon and Landon all their strength to stop her from putting her in the hospital. I don't want him to go through that again. Plus you will have to deal with Ellie being really pissed off, and you don't want that. I love Chuck, he's like the older brother I never had. So don't hurt him or I will throw you through the window." Abby said with a smirk.

"Yeah, your right. I don't want to hurt him and I do plan on telling him about Bryce. I just don't know how to, you know. Being an agent, they teach you not to get romantically involved with your partners or assets. Being around Chuck, it feels different, like everything around us doesn't matter. And if I didn't know that he was an agent, I would have just pegged him as a normal guy. He also makes everything seem like it's going to be fine, even in dangerous situations. It never was that way with Bryce. Wait, isn't Landon your older brother?" replied Sarah while chuckling finally catching what Abby said.

"Yes, I am pretty familiar to how agents are supposed act. I do have to put up with four, well now five agents, in the same building. Chuck may not look like the CIA type but he is willing to put his life on the line for everything and everyone that depends on it. And yes, he is but only by like two minutes and he won't let me forget it , either." She said while chuckling.

Sarah and Abby both heard a knock and immediately stopped talking. They looked at each and Abby whispered "Say something." and Sarah just nodded.

"Yeah, door's open." she said and shrugged her shoulders toward Abby.

"Hey Sarah, hope I'm not interrupting anything, but we need to get down to the castle. Graham and Beckman just called me. Said it's briefing time." Chuck said while sticking his head in.

"They really said it briefing time or did you just come with that?" Sarah asked while raising one of her eyebrows.

"Ok, you caught me, I made it up. But it's sounds cool." he said "I'll see you down there. Oh, hey Abby. Didn't see you there." he finished and then closed the door.

"Yeah, whatever Chuckles." Abby screamed, only to hear him laugh in the hallway.

"Sorry to cut this short but it looks like I got to go." Sarah said to her while making her way to the door.

"Yeah, looks like it. Just don't wait to long, Sarah." Abby said while following her to the door and going towards the elevator.

"I just want to wait for the right time, I just don't want to spring it on him. But I will definitely tell him." She said while pushing the button for the first floor.

"Good." Abby said before the doors closed.

As they got ready to be briefed for the next mission, Landon and Casey were arguing about who was the better superhero. Superman or Wolverine. Sarah, Chuck and Bryce were just sitting there listening to there arguments.

"Dude, seriously, Superman has heat vision, super strength, and super breath. What does Wolverine have? " Landon argued.

"He possess animal-keen senses, enhanced physical capabilities, retracting bone claws, plus he can heal from anything. That includes diseases and toxins. He also beat the crap out of the incredible hulk." Casey said and smirked at Landon. Everyone was surprise about what just came out of Casey's mouth, they didn't think he even read comic books.

"He may have all that but Superman can fly, and can't be killed. Well he can be killed but only by" Landon started but heard someone clear their voice. They failed to notice that Graham and Beckman appeared on the TV in the middle of the argument.

As soon as they saw this, they all stood up and faced them.

"Hope were not interrupting something important." Beckman said.

"No ma'am." Landon quickly replied and getting elbowed by Casey.

"Good, now as you know by now, Fulcrum is a rogue faction within the US intelligence community. Now Agent Carmichael, you said when you got stabbed, you saw a guy with a scar around his left eye. Did you happen to flash on him?" Beckman asked him.

"Yes ma'am. He goes by the name Tommy Delgado. He has no problem killing innocent civilians and will do anything to get the job done. What ,if I might as ask, is Fulcrum wanting out of this?" he curiously asked them.

"Well that's what were all of you come in, Agent Carmichael. You are to find out what they are looking for. " Graham said without hesitation in his voice.

As they stood there getting briefed, Sarah thought "They're looking for you Chuck." as she looked at Chuck then back at the screen.

"Tonight there is a beach party being held by Ryan McDougall. He's said to have an encoded list of Fulcrum agent on a disc. Your mission is to find this before they can get their hands on it. And Agent Carmichael, you are to be surveillance only because you are still not clear to be in the action and they might identify you, understood?" Beckman said to the group.

"Yes ma'am." Chuck said and then mumbled "What good am I if I'm not allowed to be active?"

"Did you say something else Carmichael?" Graham spoke.

"No sir." he said looking up.

"Good. This is the main mission, if Carmichael flashes, either take them out or cuff them. Are we clear? " Graham said.

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

Beckman added one more thing "There will be another agent joining you tonight since Carmichael is out of commission. She will meet you there at the office." they all just shook there heads.

Then Graham said something out of the ordinary.

"Oh and Casey" getting his attention "I would have to agree with Agent O'Brian, Superman is better than Wolverine." Then the TV went black.

Standing there not knowing what to say, Landon spoke out

"See, I told you Casey." with a big smile on his face while heading towards the supply room with Bryce. Casey smacked him and said "Shut it, Landon."

Sarah and Chuck were left to get the surveillance equipment ready.

"Well this sucks. They might as well have said stay in the car." Chuck said handing Sarah a bag to put the stuff in.

"You still have a big part. Your watching our backs, Chuck." Sarah said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I guess. It's still going to be boring. Sitting in the car by myself." He said while putting the bags together.

"It won't be that bad." she said while helping him.

"Right, when's the last time you did surveillance?" he questioned her.

When Sarah didn't answer right away, he mumbled "That's what I thought."

"Chuck, I need to tell you something. You're probably going to get mad." Sarah said.

"What is it, Sarah?" he said while stopping and looking at her.

But before she said anything, they heard Landon say "Casey, let him go. We need him for tonight." Looking at each other, they ran towards the others.

Chuck, being first to arrive, said "What the hell is going on?" Seeing that Casey had Bryce by his neck. Chuck pulled Casey off and held him back.

"I don't know, I just left to go get some of the knives in the other room and when I came back, Casey had Bryce pinned by the neck." Landon said while holding Bryce back.

"You two care to explain what we just saw." Sarah asked while looking between the two.

"It was nothing." Casey said while pushing Chuck off of him.

"That's not going to work. We know you don't like Bryce but something had to happen for you to go all crazy on him. So speak." Chuck said while putting his hand on Casey's shoulder.

"Ok I made a comment about Abby, ok. he finished.

"Oh really what did you happen to say?" Chuck questioned.

"Yeah, what did you say about my SISTER?" Landon said stepping up to Bryce but only to be held back by Sarah.

Bryce swallowed and said "That she is kind of a pest and that all she does is sit on her ass all day and do nothing while we work hard." looking down at the floor.

" Who do you think arranges the meeting that we get, you think they come out of thin air. That's what she does not to mention she gets whatever we need for the office. If you ever speak about my cousin like that again, I will let Casey do further damage." Chuck said while going to where Casey was.

"Your more of an idiot than me. Trust me when I say this, if Abby hears what you said about her, let's just say you won't be walking right for a month." Landon said leaving Bryce and Sarah alone.

"I didn't think it would cause trouble, Sarah." Bryce said still looking at the floor.

"That's the problem Bryce, you didn't think. You know that Casey has some sort of feeling for Abby, even though he won't admit it. That was a stupid move even for you." Sarah said leaving Bryce to think about what he just done.

As soon as they were done, they left to go get ready for tonight. Chuck told them that he would stay back and wait for the other agent. Chuck was looking over some of the paperwork from earlier and then put them in Sarah's office.

He got bored and went into the lounge and started to play Left 4 dead. He was all set but had not put on a shirt yet. He failed to hear the door open and see that the other agent had arrive.

She had a smirked playing on her face, watching Chuck play the game. She was 5'10, reddish-brownish hair, blue eyes. She wasn't part of CIA or NSA but DEA. And her name was Carina.

"Die zombie, DIE." Chuck said but stopped when he heard a soft giggle behind him. He slowly turned around and saw Carina standing there.

"Huh, hey. Name's Charles Carmichael." he said while standing up forgetting that he didn't have a shirt on and extending his hand.

"Carina Evans. Nice to meet you Charles." shaking his hand and looking him up and down.

"Please call me Chuck." he replied and then heard Landon say

"Oh where, oh where is Chuckles at? Oh where, oh where could he be? There you are Chuck." he said while walking into the room. Soon to follow was Sarah, Bryce and Casey.

"Wow, whose the chick, bro?" Landon asked while looking at Carina.

"Carina Evans. And you would be?" she asked Landon turning away from Chuck.

"Landon O'Brian. Nice to meet you." He replied "This is Bryce Larkin, Sarah Walker and Cas" he started to say.

"Nice to see you again, Casey." Carina said while smirking at him

"Can't say the same, Carina." looking at her with no emotion on his face.

"Ok, seems like they know each other." Landon whispered to Bryce and just shook his head.

While the stare down between Casey and Carina continued, Sarah asked Chuck

"Where's your shirt, Chuck?" as curiosity raised.

"Oh, you know me ,Sarah, I had to get to know Chuck here." Carina said while letting Casey win the staring contest "I just wanted to know if Chuck here was hiding anything, so I took off his shirt." she finished while putting her hands on Chuck's biceps.

"Oh really?" Sarah said while walking up to Carina not taking her eyes off her.

"CAT FIGHT!" Landon said spreading his arms "Make room, man where's a video camera when you need one. Better yet, where's some mud." And then got smacked by Casey but not before letting a stifle laugh. Only Landon could get that out of Casey.

"Well he was the only one here and I just wanted to know him better. So I rubbed my hands all over his body and we got acquainted, didn't we Chuckles " Carina said while winking her eye at Chuck.

"Really." was all Sarah said before she stepped up to Carina and she did the same.

Chuck stood there in surprised but snapped out of it and grabbed a hold of Sarah and asked Casey to grab Carina.

"OK, that's not what happened. I was playing Left 4 Dead when Carina showed up. I forgot I didn't have a shirt on and introduced myself. That's when Landon came in. So nothing happened." holding Sarah back.

"Man, why did you ruin it, Chuckles. Two beautiful ladies were about to fight" Landon said while walking away to go get the bags "This could have been pay-per-view material." he finished.

Bryce just stood there not knowing what to think of Sarah's actions just now. He certainly couldn't figure out why they were about to fight over Chuck. He always thought he was way more attractive than Chuck was. "I'm not going to let Chuck have Sarah." he thought to himself but just stood there and said nothing.

"I figured that that's what happened. So seriously, where's your shirt?" She said while staring at Carina, who was getting held back by Casey.

"It's over here. Let me go put it on real quick" he replied while letting go of Sarah.

"How long has it been, Carina?" she said while giving her a hug.

"Too long, Sarah." she replied, returning the hug.

"So I'm going to go out on a limb and say you two know each other." Chuck said while adjusting his shirt and fixing his hair.

"We worked on a mission together. And that shirt does you no justice, Chuck. But black really looks good on you. " Carina said earning her an elbow in her side from Sarah.

"Well we should get going. We still got a mission to do, you know." Bryce finally said not liking Sarah getting protective over Chuck like she was right now.

"That we should. This is going to be awesome." Casey said while adjusting his tie.

As Chuck helped Landon get all the bags loaded into the van, as they began to load the Tahoe.

"I'll meet you all up there." Chuck said walking over to the suburban. "By the way, Carina, what will your part be in this?"

"Well, Chuckles, I will be Landon's date. That's what the bosses told me. What about you?" she replied.

"I got the boring job, been ordered to do the surveillance part. Not medically cleared, yet. Looks like Sarah and Bryce will be paired up for this then." he said while looking around seeing Bryce and Sarah talking.

"Yup looks like it, just like old times. Well, I'm glad you have my back Chuck, unless you want me to keep you company? " she said to him while touching his arm.

Sarah who had been talking with Bryce, notice the flirting Carina was doing.

"Yeah, wait what do you mean like old times" he replied uncomfortably but before she could answer Bryce came over "Well be careful out there. And watch your back out there, Landon." he said giving Carina a hug and while him and Landon bumped fist and then patted Casey on the back while heading towards the van.

Sarah saw that Chuck was walking away, asked Casey to hang on for a bit.

"Hey Chuck, something wrong?" she asked while catching up to him. When he turned around, she wasn't able to read what he was thinking.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just don't like being surveillance." he said shrugging his shoulders and looking at the ground. Thinking "What did Carina mean by just like old times?"

"Yeah, but it won't be that bad. I promise you." she replied giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek then walking away. She didn't get that far when she heard Chuck call out to her.

"Sarah, just be careful in there. This can get dangerous fast." he said to her while running a hand through his hair.

"I know Chuck, you don't have to worry about me." she said to him while giving him a little smile and fixing his hair back to the way it was.

"Ok, I just don't want anyone to get hurt. Well, we should get going to this party, oh and Sarah, you look great ." he said and turned around and got into the van.

"Thank you" she whispered and went towards the others.

End of Chapter 5

_AN: I had to introduce Carina. She makes things interesting. Next the party and some gun play. Someone might just get seriously injured in the next one. And it won't be Chuck. _


	7. Chapter 6: Mission Gone Wrong

Chuck vs. Life

_AN: I own nothing. Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter._

Chapter 6

Everything seemed to be just going fine and everyone was enjoying themselves. Well everyone except for Chuck. He was stuck in the van across the street in the parking garage. It didn't help that he had a headache but it wasn't because of the flashes he was having but having to listen to Bryce hit on Sarah.

"Let me shoot myself, or let me at least shoot someone, please. Casey is this how you feel when your stuck in the van?" Chuck asked him.

"Yes." Casey simply answered.

"Chuck, how you doing?" Sarah asked him while Bryce had gone to get some drinks.

"Ok, I'm just getting a headache. How are you doing?" he replied back.

"Considering that nothing has happened yet, good." Sarah said.

"Landon, how's it looking from your end?" Chuck asked him while flipping a coin in the air.

"Looks good from my point of view, bro. Have anymore sightings yet, bro?" Landon answered back to him.

"Nope, only the one's I've told you about." he replied but then started to flash.

"Ok, Alison Carver just entered. She's the 5'8 brunette, straight hair, green eyes, almost mind-blowing looks that many of her marks have fallen for. She was one of the first to join Fulcrum. Extremely dangerous. The scar above her eyebrow was caused by when she was tortured one of the many times. She has killed way to many agents. Extremely influential with men and uses whatever it takes to get the job done." Chuck said to them.

"Mind-blowing, huh." Chuck heard Sarah say.

"Well you know, pretty. Just pretty." Chuck replied to her.

"Yeah. We know what you meant, Chuck." Carina said to him. "Pull your claws back, Sarah." she finished.

"Well, I was going to say" he started saying.

"I would stop there, no need to continue, Chuckles." Carina spoke "Don't need to start a catfight." she told him while laughing at Sarah.

"Catfight. Where?" they heard Landon say.

"Your right, Carina. Anyway, her date for tonight is Blake Carson. Known to be able to hack into any system. That's what caught Fulcrum's interest in him. Also knows how to defend himself in hand to hand combat but sucks at firing a weapon. Kind of like Bryce but taller. Always companied by Carver." Chuck finished and hearing Bryce mumble something. Then he heard Bryce say

"You want to dance, Sarah?" he asked her extending his hand out.

"Umm." she said but Bryce took her hand and led her the dance floor and it happened to be the tango.

"Really, the tango, at a freaking beach party." Chuck said to himself.

"Don't make me gag." mumbled Casey and walked off to go get a drink.

"So, Chuck, how about I join you for a little bit?" Carina said as she took a drink.

"I don't know, Carina, that wouldn't look to good if you leave the party." Chuck said as he watched Bryce invade Sarah's personal bubble with this stupid dance.

"Well if someone ask, I will say that I'm getting something from the car. Sound good?" she said to him.

"I still don't know." was his reply to her.

"I'll take that as a yes." she said while putting her glass down and grabbing her bag. Carina sensed that Sarah was staring at her and looked back and gave her a smile.

As soon as the dance was done, Sarah ran towards Carina catching her before she left.

"Carina, what are you doing? You can't just leave and come back without it looking suspicious." she said.

"Well Chuckles seemed a little bit bored, so I'm going to keep him company for a little bit." she told Sarah.

"Chuck will be fine, he was ordered to stay in the car so we could do this job properly. We don't need anyone getting wounded again." Sarah said, missing what she said.

"Stop acting as if Chuck can't hear you and what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Chuck interrupted them.

"Wait, Chuck that's not what I" Sarah started to say.

"No, no. I get it, just didn't know you actually thought of me like that." Chuck said to her. Sarah didn't realize when she was trying to talk to Chuck, Carina slipped away from her.

"Chuck, that's no" Sarah began but was again interrupted but this time by Casey.

"Could the two of you talk later, because this arguing will make me want to shoot someone." he said.

"Yeah, sounds good." Chuck responded. "Guys, Ryan just walked in and he's carrying the disk. He's in the cargo shorts and blue stripped polo shirt. He's really into playing video games and watching foreign films. I really don't see anything his file about him being to dangerous. Knows a little martial arts but that's pretty much it." he told them.

"I thought this was supposed to be a challenge." Landon said while looking over to where Ryan was standing.

"Well does it help that he has a 6'7, 330 pound bodyguard." Chuck said to him.

"A little." Landon replied with a smirk.

"How are we going to get the disk?" Casey asked while thinking of a way.

"Switch the disk, its as simp" Chuck started but was interrupted when he heard the door open "Umm, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Told ya, you sounded bored and I decided that I would keep you company." Carina replied with a smile shutting the door. "Brought you something." she said while holding out a beer.

Chuck slowly took it and said "Thanks, I think."

"Come on , I didn't do anything to it, it's not even open." she said while pointing at the bottle. "I wonder why Sarah hasn't said anything or isn't running to come get me." as her curiosity got to her.

"Well maybe it's because she can't hear you without me actually pushing this button right here." he said pointing at the button and decided to open the bottle.

"Cool. We could have some real" Carina started to say.

"Chuck, you ok, buddy?" Bryce spoke to him.

"Just great, I'm having the time of my life right now being stuck inside this great vehicle." he replied back to him.

"Just wondering, dude. By the way, have you seen Carina?" Bryce responded.

"Well yeah," Chuck replied with Carina looking at him "on the monitors but other than that, nope." he finished and turning to Carina and asked

"So earlier, when I said that Bryce and Sarah would be paired up again, what did you mean by "just like old times"?" he said to her.

Sarah didn't know what just happened with her and Chuck, but she was going to fix it. Looking around she saw Landon, and Casey at the bar talking, Bryce was looking through some cd's and Carina was drinking a. "Wait, where was Carina" Sarah asked herself.

Before Sarah could really start wondering where she was, she saw Bryce hand Landon something and then went over to where Ryan was. As Sarah looked on, she knew what they were planning on doing.

"Hey" Bryce said to Ryan as he looked at him weird.

"Do I know you?" he asked Bryce.

"Nope, but I heard you where throwing this party and thought I should tell you it's awesome. Tons of hot ladies." he told him.

"Of course there is, wouldn't be a party without the ladies here, now would." he told Bryce and set the disk right behind him. Casey saw this and gave Landon the heads up.

There was one slight problem, the 6'7, 330 pound bodyguard standing right next to it.

Sarah saw this and decided to distract him.

"Hey, you seem like a guy who knows how to have some fun." Sarah said to him and he was just about to brush her off but took a look at her and replied

"Of course I do. What were you thinking?" he asked her.

"How about a dance, then we will go from there." she told him and led him to the dance floor. Landon mouthed "Thank you and I owe you big" and held up his ipod to her. She just laughed and continued to the dance floor.

Landon saw that Bryce still had him occupied, he grabbed the cd and switched out the disk and quickly put it back. Making sure no one saw him, placed it in the cd case and placed it in his pocket.

"Hey, Bryce, I've been looking for you. You said that you could beat me at beer pong, I accept the challenge." Landon said to him.

"Well looks like I have to teach my friend here a lesson. Nice talking to you." Bryce said and extended his hand to Ryan

"Yeah, you two." he responded while taking his and shaking it.

"Could you take any longer, I was almost running out of things to say to the guy." Bryce said while following Landon.

"Have you seen Carina?" Landon asked.

Carina really didn't know how to answer so she decided on the next best thing, she leaned forward and kissed him. Chuck not being prepared for this was surprised. When he realized what was going on, he decided to kiss back.

He didn't know why he was kissing back, maybe because he was jealous of seeing Sarah with Bryce.

"Me jealous, never" he thought but pulled away from Carina instantly.

"Is it because of Sarah?" She asked him still with her eye closed, but already knowing the answer.

"I don't know, maybe, but I do know i don't want to ruin anything that we might have though." he replied to her and taking a drink of his beer.

"Ok, fine, but I'm guessing Sarah didn't tell you that Bryce and her used to date." she told him and the look on his face told her everything.

"That's impossible. They didn't even now each other until they met on this assignment." he said not wanting to believe what Carina just told him.

"Project Omaha ring any bells?" she questioned him.

"Sort of, Bryce worked on that project because I refused to. But what's that got to do with anything?" he said while turning his attention back to the monitors.

"She worked on that project with him, I was there for a short time. They even went to Paris together, that's where I saw them again but they acted as if nothing were going on between them. But I could see though the lie." she said while taking his beer away and drinking the rest.

"No." still refusing to believe it.

"When they went to Paris, it was for a really short vacation. Before they left, I got Sarah to admit it, Chuck. She told me that her and Bryce were under the radar but were involved and it seemed serious from my point of view. Then one day she called me telling me that Bryce just took off without even saying good bye. She was really down for a little and that's when she got this assignment." she explained not really knowing if she did the right thing by telling him.

"Is she over him?" Chuck said with no emotion on his face and blankly staring at the monitors.

"Maybe, I'm not really sure." she said to him looking down at the floor

"That's why Bryce is always in her office." he said looking away from monitors.

"Probably, I shouldn't have said anything to you. I should get going." Carina said standing to leave but Chuck caught her arm.

"Thank you for telling me but you can't leave." he said to her making her sit down "We got another visitor, Tommy decided to join the party." he told her while pointing at the monitor.

"Hey, guys." Chuck said to them.

"Yea, Chuck" Bryce, Landon, and Casey said with Sarah listening because she was still on the dance floor.

"We got another visitor coming in. Tommy decided to join us, did you get the disk?" he replied to them.

"Landon has it." Bryce told him.

"Good. Now get out of there." He told them.

Casey walked over and tapped Sarah on the shoulder "You ready to go or are you wanting to go home with this guy?" he said to her while trying to sound protective as he could.

"Who's this, your boyfriend?" the guy asked her.

"More like her brother. There are plenty of other girls around here, so why don't you go dance with him. She's in enough trouble with me for coming to this thing. So let's go." Casey said to Sarah and grabbed her arm.

"Fine, but I'm telling mom." Sarah said allowing Casey to drag her behind him "CALL ME" she told the guy.

"Chuck, we're coming your way. Have you seen Carina?" Casey asked him.

"Don't worry about Carina, she's out of the party already." Chuck responded to him.

"Ok, good. Let's get going guys." Casey said to Landon and Bryce.

Meanwhile, Ryan saw Tommy come in and met him inside the house bring the disk with him.

"Tommy, glad to see you could make it. Want a beer?" he asked him.

"I'm only here to do business. So you have the disk or don't you?" Tommy said to him.

"Of course I do. Do you have the money?" he replied back to him.

Lifting the briefcase on the table and opening it, showing the cash to Ryan. He nodded and handed over the disk. Tommy opened it and shook his head.

"Are you trying to screw us over? This isn't the disk." he said to him.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan looked at him with a confused look on his face. Taking the case back and looking in it, Ryan saw a Barry White cd instead of a the original disk.

"I swear Tommy, the disk was in there when I was at the" then a realization washed over Ryan's face. "That guy that was at the bar with me. He must of took it or his friend." he told him.

"Tell me where these guys are, RIGHT NOW!" Tommy forcefully said to him while grabbing his neck and throwing him against the wall.

"I think they where leaving, just now." Ryan said as he pointed to the front.

"We have a problem." Tommy said through his phone while dropping Ryan to the floor.

Landon hung back abit, waiting for Casey and when he saw him, handed the disk over to him. Then saw his lace was untied.

"I'll catch up." he told Sarah and Casey and they just nodded as the kept walking.

Not seeing the guy behind them, hit Landon over the head and dragged him behind the car and the other's started shooting at Casey and Sarah.

"Crap, watch out Walker." Casey said and pushed Sarah behind the van.

"What the hell happened? I thought no one saw us grab it." Bryce said to him. Chuck and Carina joined them a few minutes later.

"Spread out," Chuck yelled while firing back at them, not noticing that Landon wasn't there.

Seeing Sarah being surrounded, Chuck pulled out his second gun and ran towards her. In doing so taking down about four of the Fulcrum agents, then slid over the car hood and took cover.

"You ok?" he asked her but not looking at her.

"Yeah, thanks. Do you have another clip, I'm almost out." She asked him. Chuck threw her his other gun and began firing again taking down one guy that was trying to sneak up on Casey.

Then something weird happen, the shooting ceased. Both Sarah and Chuck looked at each other with a confused looked and the rest of the group joined them with the same look. Then heard Tommy speak

"You got something of mine and I got something that belongs to you. So how about a trade?" he yelled to them.

"What's he talking about?" Carina asked ignoring Sarah's look that she was giving to her.

"I don't kn" Chuck started to say, finally realizing that Landon wasn't with them. He then whispered "Landon" and looked at the floor.

"Come on out." Tommy told them giving them about a second to respond "Ok, don't come out." then they heard a shot and Landon scream. Chuck clenched his teeth together and told them

"Stay out of sight" and stood up looking at Tommy straight in the eyes.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" Sarah asked him but sensing that he was ignoring her question.

"Chuck this is stupid, he's going to shoot you." Carina told him.

"He's my cousin." Chuck whispered to her without looking at her.

Casey finished for him "They grew up together, they're more like brothers to each other. Would give their lives for one another." he whispered looking at them with Bryce nodding his head in agreement.

"Let him go, or I swear I will kill you." Chuck threatened him.

"Your in no position to be threatening me, Agent Carmichael." Tommy told him with his gun pointing at Landon. "Now drop your weapon, slowly." he finished

Chuck did what he was told and kicked the gun over to the side.

"Seems like this guy means a lot to you, Agent. Now give me the disk or he dies." Tommy said to him while putting away his gun.

"Let him go first then I will give you the disk." Chuck said.

"Umm, no. Give me the disk and I let him go." Tommy said to Chuck keeping the staring contest between them. "And if one of your friends try to shoot me, I will kill him. Understood." he finished.

"Guys don't do anything. Happy, now how about letting him walk halfway and then I toss you the disk." Chuck said pulling the disk out of his back pocket.

"Chuck what are you doing, we need that disk." Bryce yelled after him. "Casey, where the hell is backup?" he asked

"I don't know, they should have been here already." Casey said getting angrier by the second.

"Not at the expense of another agent." he replied but never taking his eyes off of Tommy.

"Bryce is right Chuck, we need that disk to help find out who the corrupt agents are." Carina said to him.

But Chuck replied the same "Not at the expense of another agent."

"Fine, but he's gonna craw since he already has a bullet wound in his right knee because of the stubbornness you showed earlier." Tommy said with a smile and pushed Landon toward him.

Getting to the halfway mark, Tommy yelled "Now the disk, I kept my end of the deal and you keep yours." Chuck nodded and slid the disk over to him. Tommy bent down to grab it while another car pulled up beside him. Chuck started to walk towards Landon but stopped when he heard Tommy's voice

"Oh, Agent Carmichael, I never promised I wouldn't shoot him did I. That's too bad you really should have negotiated better." Tommy told him with a smirk on his face and Casey was the first to react to this and stood up and jumped over the hood and ran towards Chuck. Tommy pulled out his gun and shot Landon three times in the back and then got in the car and took off.

The others stood up and saw Casey try to hold Chuck back but failed and saw him ran towards Landon but was to late. Seeing Landon fall backward while grasping for air.

"Landon, your going to be ok, you hear me." Chuck said sliding towards him immediately applying pressure to wounds and his hands getting soaked with blood.

"Yeah bro, I b..be..believe you" Landon said to him while trying to breath. "D..do me a.a favor, tell Abby and Ellie I love them." trying to fight back the tears.

"Your going to tell them that yourself, ok. When we get you to the hospital. Landon do you hear me, you are going to tell them yourself." Chuck told him. Backup had just arrived and Casey barked at them

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS A FEW MINUTES AGO, WHEN WE NEEDED YOU!! " he said while kneeling to the ground where Landon was.

"We need a damn ambulance if that not to much trouble for you." Carina said to one of the guy while walking up next to Chuck putting her hand on his shoulder and the guy just shook his head and took off.

Sarah stood to Chuck's right, and touched his shoulder making sure he knew she was there. Bryce was hanging back ordering the others around not wanting to see Landon in the state he was in right now.

"The ambulance is coming for you, Landon. Just hang in there ok." Casey said to him while blinking away the tears.

"Wolv..wolver…wolverine seems pret..pretty cool right now." he told Casey while coughing up some blood and Casey laughed

"Yeah, he does. But Superman is ok too." while letting a single tear run down his face remembering the conversation from earlier.

"How di…did yo…you ge…get a hol..hold o..of the di…disk, I ga..gave it to Cas…Casey?" Landon asked Chuck while coughing up more blood and looking at Chuck straight in the eyes.

"The disk they have is a blank." Chuck said to him as the ambulance arrived.

"Awesome. Yo…you always ha…had m..m..my back, tha…thanks, bro." were Landon's last words before closing his eye.

"No, no, no. Landon open your eye, please open your eyes. You can't die on me." Chuck said before slapping him in the face. Sarah and Carina pulled Chuck back to let the paramedics do their job. As the paramedics loaded him on the gurney and took him towards the hospital; Chuck was left sitting on the floor, looking at the blood of his cousin, on his hands.

"Chuck" Carina said softly, "We need to get going to the hospital."

"It's my fault." he said not looking at her.

"This is not your fault, Chuck." she said to him.

"I should of gotten him out of their first, I shouldn't have stopped. I should have gone to him. Why didn't I go to him. It's my fault." he replied still looking at his hands as Carina kneeled in front of him.

"No Chuck, look at me." when he didn't, Carina grabbed his face with her hands and forced him to look at her "This is not your fault, you did your best to get him out of there."

"Still, I should of tired harder. It should be me in that ambulance fighting for my life not Landon. I have his blood on my hands. How am I supposed to tell Abby,Ellie, Devon,or even Morgan? " Chuck said while leaning into Carina and she wrapped her arms around him.

Carina just whispered "It's going to alright, he's going to be alright." over and over in his ear.

Sarah was about to go check on Chuck but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Carina hugging him, whispering soothing things in his eye. She sighed and looked at the ground wishing it was her instead of Carina.

Bryce saw the look on Sarah's face and shook his head. Bryce didn't really get along with Landon but that didn't mean he didn't care for the man. Landon had saved him more than once and he's always making the situtation a little bit more bearable. He always made everyone laugh even in the toughest situations. "Why couldn't I have returned the favor, he doesn't deserve this." he said while looking up at the sky and then walked over to where Chuck and Carina where.

"Hey you two, we need to get going to the hospital." he said to them and the two broke apart and headed towards the Tahoe.

End of chapter 6

_AN: Yeah, it's Landon. Now the question is will he make it. Yup sad I know. Tell me how this chapter was. And I will work on the next one._


	8. Chapter 7: Hospital

_Chuck vs. Life_

_AN: I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews. This is going at the hospital with everyone's POV in it. Now here's the next chapter. _

_Warning: for language._

Chapter 7

Everything happens for a reason, that is the phrase Chuck has heard throughout his entire life.

"What a load of bullshit." Chuck mumbled to himself while sitting in the waiting room staring at the white walls.

When they had gotten there, they where told that Landon had went straight into surgery and where to wait on the 6th floor. In the waiting room, no one said a word to each other because they just didn't know what to say.

Once Abby, Ellie, Devon and Morgan showed up, Chuck stood up and was immediately slapped by Abby.

"You told me that you would have his back." Abby said to him hitting him. Chuck just taking it, letting her get her frustration and anger out on him.

"That nothing would happen to him. That you would rather die than see him get hurt. Where were you, Chuck?" she said to him, Chuck finally grabbed her arms and pulled her up against him, hugging her tightly. Abby finally broke down and started crying into him.

"Shhh, Landon's a fighter, he going to make it." he said to her while putting his head on top of hers. Abby nodded and pulled out of his grasped and sat next to Casey, whose head was in his hands.

Chuck needed to clear his head, so he walked out of the waiting room and wandered down the hall and into the elevator. Not knowing where he was going.

"How could this happen?" Sarah said to herself, noticing that Chuck left the room but made no attempt to follow him. "Now's not the time." she thought letting out a soft sigh.

Looking around, she saw Ellie leaning against Devon, Morgan sitting on the window ledge looking out of it, Bryce leaning against the chair, Abby leaning against Casey, and Carina who didn't know what to do.

"Chuck should be with his family, where did he go?" she thought but her thoughts were interrupted by Bryce.

Chuck had gotten off on the 5th floor, not knowing where to go. When he looked up, he saw the nursery and walked towards it. Looking through the window, he saw the newborn babies and it made him forget why he was here in the first place, even if it was just for a moment. He smiled at them.

"You guys are so innocent, not knowing what the worlds holds for you. You are just happy with just being here. A little piece of advise, don't grow up too fast, enjoy your childhood. I wish I had." He said while looking at one of the babies, knowing they couldn't hear a word he just said. He stood there for a minute longer and thought it was best to go back

As soon as he got off the elevator, Chuck saw a chapel and decided to go in. Sitting down in the bench, he starting saying

"God, I know you probably are surprised to hear from me, but this isn't about me. It's about my cousin, right now he's in surgery fighting for his life and he shouldn't be. He needs to live, he has family and friends that depend on him, even if they don't show it. He means a lot to a bunch of people. He has a way to make everyone laugh when it's every uncomfortable and he listens when you need someone to. I can't lose him, he's not just my cousin but my brother. He deserves to live. He helps me stay sane." Chuck said while leaning forward on his forearms and continued to say

"He gives me advice, even though I don't ask for, and can get Casey to break a smile every once in a while. He annoys the crap out of Abby, but she still loves him. He taught Morgan how to drive a stick shift in his Porsche 911 turbo cabriolet, and he let's no one drive that car. Him and Devon can talk about sports all day, everyday. Him and Ellie have

an unspoken bond about watching romance comedies, and then talking about them later. Even Sarah and him have a bond, even though its about competing on who can throw a knife better and further. Bryce and him, talk about, well, girls." he chuckles at the last one "He means a lot to us and is every important part of our lives, and if that's not enough to keep someone around, then I don't know what is. Just don't take him away, he has a lot to live for. Please let him live, please." Chuck finished whispering that last part.

He got up and headed out the door, and as soon as he walked out, he saw Bryce and Sarah talking. He went back into the chapel and told himself that they were just talking. Then walked back out to be surprised.

"Sarah can we talk for a moment, please?" he asked her.

"Now's not a good time, as you can tell." she said.

"Just for a minute, please." he said to her and saw her shake her head.

"What is it Bryce?" she said while folding her hands over her chest.

"I know this isn't the right time or place, but I have to know, do I still have a chance with you? " he replied.

"Are you kidding me right now, your asking this of all things." she said in disbelief.

"We are great for each other Sarah. You even have to admit that. Just give me a second chance and I promise I won't hurt you ever again." he told her.

"Bryce, your promise don't mean anything. You will break it." she said.

"Not this time. I'm different, and your different. So that means this time it will be different." he said.

"No, it will be the same. So my answers no, I'm not giving you a second chance." She said while trying to walk away from him. But Bryce didn't allow it, he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

She tried to pull away but against her better judgment, started kissing him back. Then they both heard

"You got to be shitting me." both slowly turned their heads and saw Chuck standing there with anger written on his face.

"Chuck, this isn't what it looks like." Sarah said to him pushing Bryce off of her.

"So I didn't just walk in on you two kissing like there's no tomorrow." he told her and saw Sarah look at the ground. Shaking his head, Chuck turned his attention towards Bryce.

"You son of a bitch." he said while grabbing his throat and saying to him "You pick now of all times to profess your undying love. You don't give a damn about Landon do you?" he said squeezing harder.

Sarah saw this and spoke up "Chuck your going to kill him. Let him go." but saw that Chuck was not letting loose. Hearing the commotion outside, Abby walked out of the waiting room and saw Chuck strangling Bryce and Sarah trying to pull him back

Running over to where they were, Abby tried to help Sarah out.

"Chuck let go, please." she said and then got in between him and Bryce. "Chuck, your going to kill him, I need you Chuck, please let him go." she said pleading with him and saw Chuck let go of Bryce.

"What the hell happened here?" she asked the three of them. Seeing that Bryce or Sarah spoke up Chuck said "These two were kissing when I walked out of the chapel." he said with anger in his voice and walked off.

"Wow, you really now how to show a guy you like them, huh Sarah." she said while shaking her head and walking back towards the waiting room not helping Bryce up. Sarah just ignored the comment and ran off after Chuck.

"Chuck wait, please." Sarah yelled at him, seeing him stop. "Look despite what you saw, there's nothing going on between me and Bryce." she said while trying to get him to look into her eyes and pulled him into an empty room and closed the door.

"Right. Look I know all about you and Bryce, ok. So you can stop all the bullshit your tying to feed me. It's not going to work. But I blame myself for not seeing it before." he told her.

Sarah looked shocked at what he just said, and stayed quiet, knowing he had more to say. The room that they were talking in, suddenly got uncomfortable.

"The two of you dated before but denied to each other when you saw one another. That you went to Paris together. I get that you can't talk about your past but why hide that fact?" he finished while running his hands through his hair.

"Orders." was all Sarah said.

"Orders?" he said looking at her.

"Yes, we were ordered to pretend not to know each other." she said to him and realized he had said Paris. "Carina told you." she whispered loud enough that he could only hear.

"Yes, she was in the van with me. But she's got nothing to do with this, so leave her out of this." he told her.

"Don't get mad, she told you about MY past. She should know better than to do that. And I WAS going to tell you, but then things got in the way." She said walking towards him.

"Things, Sarah, that's your excuse. Things got in the way is a bullshit excuse and you know it. Answer me this, do you still have feelings for the guy, Sarah?" he asked her.

"No." she flat out said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Ok. Have you slept with the guy recently?"

Thinking about how she should answer, she said "It was a mistake. He caught me in a moment of weakness." she tried to explain to him but got interrupted.

"You are fucking kidding me, you slept with him. Damn it Sarah. I can't believe, no wait I can. You're a CIA agent that's always undercover, you get lonely. The guy comes back and you do the first thing that comes to mind. Did you ever really have feeling for me or were you just trying to sleep with me too? No wonder you have a spotless record, the guy's don't know they're about to sleep with the devil." Chuck said to her. With that, Sarah raised her right hand, and slapped Chuck hard enough to make him fall hard against the wall.

"Don't you dare say I slept with every guy I come in to contact with. I never slept with you and now I don't think I ever will. To think I thought you were different than any other "agent out there, your just the same as the others." she said while walking out towards the door. She then turned around and said "And for your information, it was when YOU got shot, that was my moment of weakness. I did have feelings for you. The one's that WE ARE taught to repress. I have NEVER cared about anyone as much as I do for you, not even Bryce." with that she walked out and went straight towards to the waiting room.

Chuck sat there, rubbing his cheek, thinking about what Sarah, and mumbled "Whatever." Standing up and leaving the room. Chuck decided it was best to stay in the hallway. He looked around the room and saw that Sarah was looking out the window, everyone else was pretty much were they were before. So he leaned against the door frame and slid down.

"Hey you ok?" Carina asked him. "Because it seems like someone just shot your puppy and" but stopped as soon as she realized what she said "That came out wrong, I'm sorry. I'm not very good at these things." she finished.

"It's ok. Me and Sarah got into a fight." he answered he but stared straight ahead.

"What about?" she asked him but before he could answer, they heard

"Is there anyone here for Mr. Landon O'Brian." the doctor said while Abby, Ellie, Devon, and Chuck shot straight up and went rushed over to her while the rest just looked on.

"Is he going to be alright?" Devon said.

"Can we speak in the hall, nurse do you mind shutting these doors. By the way, my name is Dr. Addison Carter" she said and walking into the hallway.

"This doesn't look good." Morgan said out loud while looking on.

"That it doesn't." Casey said.

"Carina why in the hell would you tell Chuck about Bryce and me." they heard Sarah say and that caught Bryce's attention.

"You did what?" he said looking at her in disbelief.

"It slipped ok. We were in the van talking and it slipped." she answered not looking at Sarah.

"That was not your place to tell him anything about MY past. If it was your past, by all means yell it to the world." She said to her.

"Walker and Larkin, really?" Casey asked surprisingly looking back and forth at Bryce and Sarah. "Don't see it." he mumbled.

"Sarah, I thought you were going to tell him. This is bad, worse than bad." Bryce said putting his head in his hands.

"I WAS. But then Carina had to shoot her mouth off, be glad I don't beat it hell out you right now." Sarah yelled at her.

"Bring it, it not like you can" but before Carina could say anything else, Morgan spoke up

"ENOUGH. So Chuck found out that you and the jerk over there dated, he'll get over it. So what that you and Chuck got into a fight, he needs someone to put his anger on, and that someone was you. But Sarah you have to know that Chuck cares for you and is probably beating himself up. Also knowing Chuck, he's putting everything that went down on himself, so back off. Carina, yes it was wrong of you to tell Chuck, but it was bound to come out. Yes, it would have been better coming from either Bryce or Sarah. But its out in the open now, so get over it. But now is NOT the time to be arguing about this. We are in a damn hospital because Landon was shot by a damn gutless bastard. So both of you get over it." Morgan yelled and sat back down turning his attention out the window.

"He's right. We can deal with later." Sarah said with Carina nodding in agreement. And wondered what was going on in the hallway.

"So is he going to alright?" Devon asked in what it felt like the hundredth time. Dr. Carter had seen the looks that the patients family was giving her. It was the look of fear, anger, and saddness. There are some parts of her job she loved but this one was not one of them.

"Well, Mr. O'Brian as you know, was shot. We performed surgery right away, trying to stop the bleeding but it wasn't enough. There was too much blood loss and not to mention one of the bullets pierced a major artery. I'm so sorry, but we could not save him." She finished and placed a hand on Devon's shoulder and looked at him sadden.

Chuck, who was holding onto Abby because she was shaking, listened to the doctor as she just said Landon had died. He closed his eyes but refused to let anybody see his emotions. He opened them just in time to catch Abby because she had fainted.

"Abby, wake up. Come on, wake up." he said to while cradling her body. Ellie and Devon saw this and immediately went into doctor mode and told the Dr. Carter to get some help while checking her pulse.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked them while still holding Abby in his arms.

"Physically, yes. Emotionally, not even a little bit. I can't believe he's gone. This has to be the worst nightmare ever." Ellie said while putting her head on Devon and started crying.

As soon as the nurses got Abby, Chuck started walking towards the waiting room to tell everyone. This walk felt like it was the longest walk he had ever taken. Everything felt as if it were in slow motion. As soon as Chuck walked into the waiting room, Casey was the first to stand up and ask

"So is he going to be alright?" he said. Chuck stared at him for a moment and then spoke up.

"The doctor said they tried everything but there was just too much blood loss. He didn't make it." Chuck told them and fell against the wall with a no emotion on his face.

"No." was all Casey was able to breath out.

"This can't be happening right now." Morgan said with tears streaming down his face.

Bryce couldn't think of anything to say, so he just kept his head in his hands. Carina was just stunned and didn't say anything as well. Sarah walked towards Chuck and sat next to him not really caring about went down before, putting a hand on his.

"I'm so sorry. How's Abby?" she said to him seeing the blank stare he was giving off.

"She fainted but I caught her before she hit the floor." he answered.

"She fainted, where is she?" Casey asked him while standing up waiting for an answer.

"Don't know, came in here when they took her." Chuck replied still no emotion in his voice.

"I'm so sorry, Chuck. I can't believe this is happening." Sarah said to him again.

Chuck just nodded and placed his head on her shoulder but still showing no emotion on his face. Morgan got up and sat down next to Chuck and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Chuck, I know your beating yourself up, but this was not your fault, man. Landon wouldn't want you to put the blame on yourself. It's the douche bag who shot him, faults." Morgan told him but not getting a response from Chuck.

"Chuck," Ellie said softly "Abby is asking for you." she said while seeing the emotionless face her brother had and saw him nod his head. Standing up, Chuck brought Sarah and Morgan up as well.

"Come on guys." was all Chuck said while never letting go of Sarah. Carina saw this and knew that she was just going to be one of Chuck's friends. Bryce hated himself for being jealous but couldn't help it.

"Abby, it's Chuck." he said while walking up to her letting go of Sarah in the process.

"Chuck, tell me this is a bad nightmare and Landon is going to pop up and say "gotcha"." she pleaded with him.

"I'm so sorry Abby. But Landon isn't going to do that. Even though we all wish he would." he said sitting next to her and placing a hand over hers. Abby sat straight up and buried her face into his chest and cried hard. Chuck whispered into her ear

"I'm going to find him, Abby. I'm going to find the bastard who took Landon away. I promise you this. He's going to suffer, like we all are." he told her while placing his head on top of hers.

Casey heard this and thought to himself "Damn right we are. Nothing will protect this guy from the hell he has coming his way."

"I lost my brother." they heard Abby say between the tears and pushed herself off Chuck. "Why couldn't you get to him Chuck." she said to him and everyone stunned at what they just heard. "You were supposed to protect him and you didn't. I hate you, you took my brother from me." she said pushing him off the bed.

Chuck just sat there, putting his head down, knowing she was right.

"Chuck" Ellie said while reaching out to him. Before she reached him, Chuck pushed off the ground and headed out the door. Ellie had intended to follow but was stopped by Sarah.

"I go after him. You should be here with Abby." she said while taking off after Chuck.

"CHUCK" Sarah yelled outside, seeing him get into the Tahoe "CHUCK, YOU SHOULDN'T BE DRIVING LIKE THIS." but that made no difference and before Sarah got to the car, he sped off. Chuck didn't know where he was going, but he had to get out of there.

A few hours later, Sarah received a call. Not looking at who it was, she answered

"Hello." she said rubbing her eyes open and looking at the time. Her alarm clock read 3:30 and wondered who would be calling this late.

"Sarah" was all she heard.

Sitting straight up and responded "Chuck, where are you? Everyone's worried about you."

"I'm fine. Just needed to get some air. Found myself at the beach." he replied.

"Ok, let me come get you." she asked while trying to find her keys. She was dressed in some sweats just in case he called.

"It's fine, I'm at my loft already. Don't worry about me." he said to her.

"I'm coming over anyway." she told him, not going to take no for an answer.

"If that's what you want, I'll leave the door open." he said hanging up on her.

When she got there, she saw a bunch of beer bottles everywhere. She also saw his gun collection open and fear struck her. She dropped her bag and ran straight to it and saw one of the hand guns missing.

"Ok, Walker, no need to think the worse. He wouldn't do that." she said to herself and ran towards his bedroom. When she saw he wasn't in there, she went into his game room but wasn't in there either.

Fearing he had hurt himself, she finally decided to check in the living room and saw him lying face down on the couch. Letting out a sigh, she saw the gun.

"He was just cleaning his gun, of course. He would never harm himself." she thought to herself. She saw a note next to the gun and picked it up and read it in a low whisper.

"_Sarah, _

_Sorry I couldn't stay awake. Guess drinking too many beers can wear someone down. Called or more like texted everyone, and told them I just out driving clearing my head. Even though that was a lie. You can take my room because by the time you read this, I'm probably passed out on the couch. I laid out some pj's for you if you wanted to stay. If not that's cool. I'm sorry for what I said earlier, my anger got the best of me.- Chuck "_

Sarah sighed and put the note down and decided she would stay. Chuck would need someone to be here, might as well be her.

End of Chapter 7

_AN: Sorry it took me so long to post this one. I know there's no action in this one, sorry. The funeral next and debriefing. There will be a more action in the upcoming chapter. Review, please._


	9. Chapter 8: Goodbye

_Chuck vs. Life _

_AN:I own nothing. Thanks for the review, much appreciated. Here's the next chapter._

Chapter 8

The next few days were hell for everybody, but today was the worst of all. The funeral for Landon Matthew O'Brian was set for 3 o'clock that Friday afternoon. Everybody was at the office, Ellie and Devon waiting in the lounge already dressed.

At the front desk, Maggie was staring at her computer screen, looking at a picture taken on her wedding day. It was her, Abby and Landon. If it wasn't for Landon, she would of probably never met her husband, William.

"You know if you stare at it long enough, you might burn a hole through it." she heard someone say. Smiling already knowing that voice, she responded

"Not possible, Matthew."

"I look really good in this picture. You do realize you're the only one who calls me by my middle name." Landon replied to her.

"Yes, you do. I know I should feel privileged, and I do." she said while laughing.

"Don't let Will hear you say that. Of course, you're the only one whose aloud to call me that." he said to her while smiling.

"Of course not. But in this case I don't think he would mind." she said while swiping a tear away.

"We got lots of memories. Just look behind your wedding photo there." he said to her.

Maggie picked it up and saw the pen she had given him. It was one of her favorites and she lent it out to Landon, who promised her he would give it back. But also seeing a picture of her, her husband and Landon under it.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." Landon told her while smiling knowing how much she loved that photo.

"You big goof ball." but looking up, she saw he was gone. Letting the tears fall, she said "I already ready miss you, Landon Matthew."

Carina didn't know why she was here but she sat in the break room just waiting.

"It wasn't very smart to tell Chuck about Bryce and Sarah." Landon said to her leaning against the table.

"Yeah, I know but it was bound to come out. So what are you doing here?" she said to him.

"True. Oh you know, giving everyone one last goodbye. You know despite everything that has happened, you do make a great partner." he responded.

"You don't have to tell me that. You made a great partner as well, even if I only got to work with you for one mission. By the way, that kiss gave me was pretty good." she said.

"Good? It was mind blowing, besides I saved you from that jerk that was hitting on you. Terribly I might add."

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"Well I should get going, oh look in your bag, gave you a little something." he said getting up and leaving. Carina looked in her bag and saw a book poetry. Landon had been reading it on the way to the mission and Carina told him that it was the only one she didn't have but now she did.

"Thank you, Landon." she said while holding the book to her chest.

As Ellie and Awesome were waiting there, they heard a voice speak.

"You two always took care of me." Landon said smiling at them "And for that, I will always be grateful."

"You always made us laugh when we needed it." Ellie spoke up looking at him.

"Yeah bro, besides Chuckster, who else would I do awesome things with." Devon said smiling.

"True. We always did awesome things together. " he said to Devon. "Even though that included watching romantic comedies, I think those movies ruined me but I wouldn't have it any other way. I got to spend time with my older cousin." he finished.

"Yeah, too bad we won't get to see _The Proposal _or _The Ghost of Girlfriends Past._ But we did get to see _He's just not that into you_, that one was a good one." Ellie said to him.

"That we did. Thank you for taking care of me and Abby. Devon you take care of her and if I have another cousin, you make sure to tell him or her about me." Landon said.

"Of course bro. Thank you for letting me get married to Ellie, even though you didn't like me to begin with." Devon told him.

"I left you a little something in your bag, El." Landon told them.

Ellie grabbed her bag and pulled out a few photos and a note. The photos were of Ellie, Chuck, Abby, and Landon at the lake looking out into the sunset. The second was at the wedding, Landon, her, and Devon at the wedding, Ellie was in the middle while Landon gave his infamous smirked on her right, and Devon with an awesome smile to her left. The next was of just Ellie and Landon in Colorado. They were on their annual ski trip and Ellie was on Landon's back, and they both smiled for the camera. The next was of him and Devon. It was at a Lakers game, floor seats, Devon had Landon in a headlock. The last one was of Devon and Ellie. Landon had snuck up on them, and with perfect timing took the picture at sunset without either of them paying any attention.

Devon opened the note and read it out loud

"_Devon & Ellie, _

_I love of you very much and wanted to give you these photos. I knew you would want them because they have me in them. Hahaha, just kidding, but I want you to have them because they have two of my favorite people in them. Don't know what I would do without you two. Take good care of each other. Don't get mad at me for sneaking these in.- L.M"_

Ellie and Devon looked down for a second, and when they looked up again, he was gone. Ellie put her head on Devon's shoulder and started crying. She whispered

"We miss you."

"That we do, bro. It won't be the same." Devon said holding on to Ellie.

Casey was sitting in the security office not paying any attention to the monitors. Then he saw Landon appear next to him, eating grapes with his feet propped up.

"Hey, big guy. You are doing a very good job of protecting this place. What am I going to do with you." Landon told him while throwing a grape in the air.

"Well I would be, if you weren't so distracting. Apparently annoy me .Put your legs down, moron." Casey said to him while smirking.

"Don't get all grumpy because I'm not sharing my grapes with you. You know I hate to share my food." he replied to him.

"Yeah, I remember. I think you growled last time I tried." Casey said laughing.

"You snuck up on me, what is a guy to do. Don't be so down big guy, now you get this entire office to yourself." he told Casey.

"It won't be the same." Casey said, turning in his direction.

"Do me a favor and look in the bottom of the drawer of that cabinet." Landon said pointing it.

Casey slid his chair over and looked in it and asked "What am I looking for?"

"A folder I named pictures." he replied. Casey saw what he said and picked it up. As he slid back over, as he opened it and saw a bunch of pictures of him, Ellie, Devon, Morgan, Chuck, Abby, Bryce and even one with Sarah.

"This was at the bbq, when you made all of us pose as group. Then made me take one with you because you were blackmailing me." Casey said while holding up the pictures.

"Check out the very last one." Landon said while looking over Casey's back. Casey did what he was told and saw one of him and Abby taken when they weren't looking. They were laughing at what something she had said. Casey traced the picture and smiled.

"You see I'm not afraid to leave her behind because I know she has you to watch out for her." Landon said while smiling down at the photo of his sister. Casey nodded his head and said

"Of course I do."

"Take care of her for me Casey, she's going to need you a lot. You have my blessing to be with her, not that you ever needed it. You were like my brother already .Be patient with her and make sure she has bunny with her. She could never sleep without that stupid stuff animal. Mainly because her favorite brother gave it to her. Most of all, make her happy. Take care of her and don't hurt her or I will haunt you." Landon said to him.

"Of course I will, small fry." Casey said using the nickname he gave Landon but turning to find him not there. Going back to the picture of him and Landon, Casey finally broke down and started crying.

"I'll miss you, Landon." he whispered, still holding on to the picture.

Morgan had been keeping busy, when he heard some noises at his desk.

"You know I don't remember you ever being this busy." Landon said to him.

"Because you were always there to help me get all the work done." Morgan replied to him.

"Yeah you are my little buddy. I always got you back." he to him. Morgan not knowing what to say just stood there.

"Here take a look at this." Landon said breaking him out of his trance. Morgan walked over to where he was and looked at what he was telling him. It a picture of when Landon started teaching Morgan to drive a stick.

"This is when you taught me how to drive stick. Abby took this picture but you never gave it to me." Morgan said while holding up the picture and pulling out a set of keys. Landon shook his head and responded

"You were the only one to drive that car besides me." smiling. "I knew if I trusted you with such equipment you would get the hang of it."

"When I did, you were so happy because I stopped grinding the gears." Morgan said to him.

"Will you take care of her for me?" Landon asked him.

"Yes, it would be my honor." he said to him putting the keys into his pocket.

"Now you can probably go get you a girlfriend." Landon said jokingly.

"That would be a plus, Luke." Morgan said while turning his back to him going for his grape soda.

"Yes it would be, Chewy. May the force be with you." he said smiling. When Morgan turned around, he saw that Landon wasn't there and said

"You will always be Luke." while putting his back against the wall and sliding to the floor.

Bryce was down in the castle, looking at video feed on that night. Sighing, he put he head down.

"You know this isn't like you, Larkin." Landon said to him.

"Well, you know me. I change a lot, O'Brian." he replied while lifting his head to see him sitting in the chair next to him.

"That you do. Man this is depressing, why aren't you watching the Victoria's secret fashion show, something cool like that." he said.

"Well because its not on." Bryce told him.

"TiVo, dude. You know me. Think man, think." Landon said to him. Bryce just smiled at him and shook his head.

"Yeah, should of figured you TiVo'd it. What was I thinking." he responded.

"It is me man. By the way, look in your bag. Left a little momento for you." Landon said. Grabbing his bag, Bryce pulled out a photo of him and Landon at the fashion show. It was on a mission, apparently some big boss guy had snuck in a very valuable diamond and they were told to retrieve it. Bryce and him had posed as Chuck snapped the picture.

Bryce shook his head and spoke "I thought you said I could never have this picture." but when he got no response, he let a tear fall down. "Thanks, man. I'll miss you."

Abby didn't know what to do with herself. So she did nothing but look over pictures of her and Landon. She stopped on one where Landon was pointing and laughing while she was on the ground wiping off the snow.

"I remember that one. I got you good with that snowball." he said seeing Abby laugh.

"Yeah, I was pissed, so I ran after you and tackled you to the ground and made you eat snow." she responded to him.

"You know what am going to miss." Landon said to her.

"What, annoying me." she said giving him a smirk.

"Well there's that, but making sure your always safe. That was my number one priority." he said to her while sitting on her desk.

"You never did like any of the guys I dated. Always scared them off." she said.

"Well none of them were good enough for my baby sister. Casey on the other is, I saw the looks you two gave each other when you thought no one was looking." he told her while making her stop on one of the photos of her and Casey.

"I'm only your baby sister by about two minutes. Your actually approving of a guy I like, that is a surprise." she responded.

"Yeah well, Casey was the only guy to ever stand up to me. I know he will take care of you and love you as well. Plus I said I would haunt him if he let anything happen to you." he said while laughing.

"Look on the very last page of this thing." he told her getting up off her desk. Abby flipped towards the end and saw two photos there. The first was when Landon and herself were born and there mom was holding them in her hospital bed, smiling down at them. The last one was of Ellie, herself, Chuck and Landon at the annual new years eve party. The boys were standing behind them while there arms were on there shoulders, standing in front of the ocean, smiling while Devon took the photo. It was one of her favorite but thought she had lost it.

"Took it without you noticing. It wasn't his fault, he tried everything to get to me. He needs you to forgive him, you know he's beating himself up over this. I will always love you, Abigail Alexis." he said while going through the front door.

"I know that, I'm just angry. I will always love you, too, Landon Matthew." she said while staring at the photo knowing he was gone already, letting the tears fall.

Sarah was just sitting there staring out the window. Thinking about that morning when Chuck woke up and said absolutely nothing to her. She put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Just so you know, he will a eventually forgive you." Landon told her, while rubbing her back.

"Hopefully. I just wished that I was the one to tell him not Carina." she said to him.

Nodding Landon told her "Well just give him time to process, he's got a lot going on for him. All I ask of you is that you cover his butt and just to be there, I don't want my cousin to do anything stupid. I know that you aren't good with feeling or that mushy stuff but give it a try." he said to her.

"Ok, I'll do that for you. As long as you promise to watch over us." she told him looking him in the eyes.

"Consider me the personal guardian angel of the team." he replied while smiling down at her. "Do me a favor and look in your bag thing there." he said and that's what Sarah did. When she opened it, she saw a cloth. When she opened it, she was surprised to see what was in it.

"Thought you said you would never let me have these." she said while holding up one of Landon's custom throwing knives he had made for himself, they never went dull and where sharp to the touch. They also had a design Landon drew himself that went all the way down to the tip of the knife. She also saw a picture of her and Chuck at the beach on her first day. Landon had captured them unknowingly and they were smiling at one another.

"Well I had to give them to someone who was as good at throwing knives like I was. Plus I know you will take very good care of them." Landon said while shrugging his shoulders and walking towards the door.

"Take of him, Sarah. He might push you away, but that's only because he's stubborn and hard headed." he said to her before walking towards Chuck's office.

"I will do that, Landon. Thank you." she said in a whisper carefully putting the knife back with the others.

Chuck had tried to keep him busy, until they had to leave. Not really wanting to believe he was about to bury his cousin. It didn't help that Abby hasn't talk to him but then again he's been avoiding her.

"So, you need to shave man." he told him.

"Don't really feel like it. I kind of like this." Chuck said while rubbing the stubble that started to form.

"It does look good. Maybe you can finally attract some women with that or maybe just one. Listen I need you to do me a favor." Landon said, sounding more serious than usual. Seeing Chuck nod his head, he continued

"Forgive yourself, it wasn't your fault that went down. Abby doesn't blame you, she was just taking her anger out on you. You're her favorite cousin, next to Ellie of course. Also forgive Sarah, I understand that she dated Bryce but she's so into you, it's not even funny. Bryce is Bryce and will get over it and find someone else." he finished saying.

"I don't know if I can do that, I should have been able to get to you. Abby is right to blame me, because I am to blame. As for Sarah, I just don't know. You know how I feel about her, you're the only one I told. But she slept with him the night he got here. Not only did Bryce take Jill, but he's trying to take Sarah as well. If I lose her to him, I don't know. Bryce is probably the only person who can waver my self-confidence." Chuck said leaning against the table right next to him.

"Abby doesn't blame you, man. She doesn't, your not just a cousin to, but like another brother who has her back. Sarah slept with him, so what. If you don't give it a try, you will be wondering what if. You are not the same Chuck that went to Stanford, you are Charles Carmichael, the guy who can get any woman he wants but choose to be a one woman guy. Believe it or not, you snaked your way into Sarah's heart and she doesn't even know it but now you do. So do something about it, you might have trust issues but go for it." Landon told him.

"Ok, you win. I will do everything your tell me to do. But I won't forgive Sarah all at once, the barrier around my heart stays up for the time being." he said.

"That's fine. Do me one more favor and look in your in your left drawer of your desk." Landon said while standing up. Chuck nodded and walked over to the other side and opened it. Chuck shook his head and saw the photo of him and Landon together when they were kids at a pool party at their Chuck's grandparents house. Chuck was on Landon's back with Ellie standing next to them and his grandmother took the photo right before Landon decided to jump in the pool. He also saw Landon's watch, one he never took off since Ellie gave it to him for Christmas.

"Keep the family safe, Charles Irving Bartowski." Landon said using Chuck's real last name, letting a tear fall from his face for the first time.

"Of course, I'll guard them with my life, Landon Matthew O'Brian." Chuck said not looking at him because he knew he left and was putting on the watch. He placed the photo down and walked over to where the book shelves where another photo stood and grabbed it.

This one was of him and Landon at Ellie and Awesome's wedding day. Chuck was the best man and Landon was a groomsman. He and Landon had already taken off their jackets when asked to pose by the photographer. The pose was from 007, and had tried their best Bond impersonation. Chuck smiled at the picture and heard someone knock at the door.

"Chuck, we should get going." Sarah said as she stepped in his office. Looking at what he was holding, Sarah smiled and saw Chuck put it back. He nodded and went towards the door, but stopping. Sarah saw this and went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Chuck turned around and for the first time since Landon died, he cried. Sarah grabbed a hold of him and pulled him towards her. He held on to her tightly, letting all the pent up emotion out.

"It's ok Chuck." she said not knowing what to say. Abby had decided to go get both Sarah and Chuck but stopped momentarily when she saw Sarah holding on to Chuck. She has not once seen her cousin cry this hard before so she walked faster and pulled Chuck towards her, letting herself cry as well.

Sarah saw Abby and let her take Chuck into her arms. She heard her say "I'm so sorry Chuck. I know it wasn't your fault." Chuck finally pulled away and wiped the remaining tears away and went towards the elevator.

Everyone had arrived at the funeral, Devon held on to Ellie, Casey had Abby, Sarah didn't leave Chuck's side, Morgan, Bryce and Carina stood next to them.

"We are here today to lay our brother, Landon Matthew O'Brian, to rest. He was a man who never wanted to let his family down. Always protecting them, even if that meant putting his own life in danger. He is leaving behind a sister, Abigail Alexis O'Brian, and two cousins, Eleanor Woodcomb and Charles Irving Carmichael and many friends who adored him. He will be missed by all who knew him. He was a great soul and a better human being. May he rest in peace." the pastor said. He went up to Abby and said "Your brother always talked about you. He will be dearly missed." and gave her a hug and walked off.

Chuck was the first to walk up to the casket, he grabbed some dirt from the pile and dropped it on it.

"I will miss you and all the stupid things we didn't get to do together." he said. Everybody else followed him. All of them ended up going to Ellie and Devon's apartment to talk about memories they had about Landon.

"And that's how we got Landon out of the police station." Casey had said with everyone laughing. Chuck had felt his phone vibrate and looked at the caller id. Walking away from the group, he answered.

"Carmichael, secure."

"Agent Carmichael, we haven't heard from anyone of you since the last mission." Graham spoke on the other line.

"Well Director, as you know today was the funeral. We've had a pretty busy week." he responded looking over at Sarah who was wondering who it was.

"Yes, I do realize that. But we need to talk to all of you right now. So if you don't mind." he said.

"Yes sir." Chuck said hanging up on him. "Guys we need to go over to Casey's for a little bit, if you don't mind." he told them.

"They have got to be kidding me. Can't they do this tomorrow or something." Abby spoke up to them.

"I asked but they said that this was urgent. I'm sorry." Chuck replied to her while going over to give her a hug. "We will be back in a minute, I promise you." he whispered into her ear. Feeling her nod, they went over to Casey and waited for the Director and General.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but this could not wait. Our Intel has reported that Tommy Delgado has sent a team for you Agent Carmichael. So effective immediately, Agent Walker will be moving into your apartment, and the two of you will be girlfriend, boyfriend for cover." Beckman said.

Both Chuck and Sarah were surprised at this but not as surprised as Bryce was.

"How will that look to the outside world, because they have only known each other for a couple of week, ma'am?" Bryce said.

"I don't care how you do it. But those are your orders." Graham said to them. Casey just had a smirk on his face, along with Carina.

Casey leaned into Carina ear and whispered "Things just got interesting, too bad you won't be here long enough to see it all go down."

"We will be adding another agent to the team. Welcome aboard Carina Evans." Beckman said while a smirked came to Carina's face and she leaned back towards Casey and whispered "Looks like I will."

"As for Tommy Delgado, we will need to capture him. We need him alive, is that understood?" Beckman finished.

"This guy killed my cousin, I won't let him get away with murder. If he crosses my path, I'm aiming to kill, ma'am." Chuck said bitterly.

"AGENT CARMICHAEL, we understand the feelings your have but this is a direct order. If you disobey" but was interrupted

"You'll do what, kill me. If it means avenging my cousin, then so be it." Without another word, walked out the apartment.

"Agents you make sure Carmichael follows these orders. Are we clear?" Graham said.

"Yes sir." they said in unison and the screen went blank. As soon as it was clear, Sarah ran after Chuck and found him sitting at the fountain.

"The bastard killed him, I can't just let him go, Sarah." Chuck said without looking up.

"I know Chuck, the guy deserves to die, but the agencies need him. He could led us to stop Fulcrum for good. " she said to him while sitting next to him.

"I don't know if I can follow these orders, Sarah." he said putting his head in his hands.

"I know it's going to be tough, but we're here to stop you from doing anything stupid. I promised Landon I would stop you from doing anything stupid." she told him. Chuck nodded his head and said

"So when do you want to move in?" and Sarah laughed but before she could speak, Bryce said

"Doesn't your loft have two bedrooms?"

"Yes, but the other one is already being lived in by the computer equipment and I'm not going to move it." Chuck told him. "Look if Sarah is uncomfortable about sharing a king size bed, I will sleep on the couch and she can have the room. It doesn't bother me." he finished saying.

"That sounds like a great idea, Sarah would be glad to take the bedroom while you take the couch." Bryce said while staring at Chuck.

"Sarah would like it if she got a say in this." Sarah told them both. "Chuck, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch, it's your loft, so we'll just share the bed. Bryce I don't appreciate you talking for me so mind your own business. As for moving in, tomorrow sounds like it would be a good idea. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going back to your sisters." she said.

Chuck just smiled at Bryce and whispered "I'm not going down without a fight this time. Yes it will take time to trust her again, but I'm going to put up a fight. You better be prepared this time. I promised Landon I would." and with that he walked passed Casey and Carina towards his sisters.

"Twenty bucks says Chuck get's the girl." Casey said to her while going towards Ellie's.

"I have no doubt he will." Carina responded to him following him back to Ellie's. Bryce just stood there not knowing what to say.

"What did you say to him Landon. I'm going to get my girl back, Chuck. Even if I have to go through you to get her. " Bryce said while going back to join the others.

They didn't notice a shadow that belonged to the man they were honoring. Landon smiled at his family and said

"All of you will be alright, I have no doubt. But I promised to look over yall and that's a promise I intended to keep." with that he disappeared into the heavens.

End of Chapter 8

_AN: I know the funeral was short, but I really don't really know how to write one. So I did the best I could. So very hard to write Landon off but what's done is done. Be kind and review, please._


	10. Chapter 9: Part I

_Chuck vs. Life_

_AN: I own nothing. Much appreciated to anyone who leave reviews. Here's the next one and this one is going to have two parts._

Chapter 9: Part I

"Wait, don't hurt them." Chuck said while placing his gun on the floor. Seeing Casey, Carina and Sarah and Bryce knocked out.

"Good, now tell me." Tommy said with a sadistic smile.

Forty-eight hours earlier. It has been a week since Landon's funeral and a week since Sarah had moved in with Chuck. Bryce was still pissed about that and had made his feelings known, which pissed off Chuck because that's all he heard from Bryce now..

They had yet to find anything on Tommy and what he meant to Fulcrum. Chuck had been in his office, pretending to be working but really was avoiding everyone. Yeah, he got some work done but he hasn't gotten everything done that needed to be.

Sighing, he finally got up and walked out of his office only to be pulled into Sarah's and was forced against the door.

"Why the hell have you been avoiding me?" she asked him not letting him go.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"Don't play dumb with me. You have been avoiding me and you know it. So now tell me why?" she told him.

Laughing, Chuck responded "Seriously, you don't have a clue. Bryce." and the wiggled out of her grasped.

"Bryce" she said to him and saw him lean against her desk. He just smiled and nodded.

"What about him?" she said.

"He's been annoying the hell out of me or haven't you notice. What did you see in him?" he replied.

"Ha, I really don't know, maybe how he didn't care what people thought of him. Or how he was just there." she said "What has he been saying that you're so annoyed with him." she asked.

"Just been expressing his feeling on how us living together. That its not necessary and that I'm a big boy and can take care of myself. The last part isn't annoying but when he says it constantly it gets really old. I was even thinking of letting Casey shoot him." he said while avoiding her stare towards him.

"Wow, he must be annoying if you thinking that." she said grabbing his head and forcing him to look at her.

"You're going to mess up my hair. It took me forever to get it this way because someone decided that she would take forever in the bathroom." he said. Sarah let go of his head and placed them on his chest.

"Who knew you were such a girl and needed that much time in the bathroom." she whispered and before he could answer, she pulled him down towards her lips. It started off slow but soon heated up and before either knew it, Chuck had flipped them and now she was the one on the desk.

Sarah ran her hand up and down his chest and then started to un-tucking his shirt and ripped it opened, sending buttons flying everywhere. Chuck pulled away becasue air became a necessary and whispered in a low and dangerous voice

"You could have just unbuttoned it, you know." and placed his forehead against hers.

"It would have taken to long. Besides it wasn't your color" she told him running her hands down his stomach.

Laughing, Chuck pulled her towards him and kissed her. Sarah pushed off his shirt and Chuck started to work on hers. Finding the hem of her shirt, his hands wormed inside her shirt and caressed her back.

Outside, Carina was looking for Chuck and Sarah to tell them about the meeting they had in twenty minutes.

"Hey, Sarah, the general called and said she has some" she said coming into the room without knocking, which caused them to jump back from each other.

"Whoa, didn't know we were allowed to fraternize in the office. Always good to know." Carina said while looking at both Chuck and Sarah.

"What do you want Carina?" Sarah asked.

"Well, Beckman called and said we have a meeting in twenty. Looking good Chuckles." she said averting her attention towards him. Chuck gave out a nervous smile and looked at Sarah for some help.

She saw the look and stepped between him and Carina and asked

"Is that all?" and watched as Carina put her hands up in defeat.

"Yeah. You two can get back to whatever you where doing or weren't doing." she said walking out the door "Hey Sarah, next time just lock the door." and walked out shutting the door behind her.

Trying to not laugh, Chuck went over and picked up his shirt. Sarah sighed knowing people had very bad timing.

"It's lucky I got another shirt in my office." he said walking towards the door.

"And where do you think your going mister." she said catching him and pulled him towards her then reached over and locked the door.

"Well I have to replace the shirt you decided to rip open." he told her looking down at her.

"You didn't complain about it a few minutes ago." she said to him.

"Who says I'm complaining. I just don't think the general or director would like to see me in just my pants." he told her.

"Well we do got about twenty minutes or so." she told him.

"Yeah, true." he said leaning down to kiss her and as she tired to deepen it, a knock came to the door.

"Sarah, it's Bryce. Can I talk to you?" he asked her as Chuck placed his head on her shoulder and let out a grunt.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment, can it wait?" she asked as she felt Chuck start kissing her neck and finding the spot as she let out a moan.

"Yeah, I guess, by the way have you seen Chuck. I need to give him some papers." he asked hoping he wasn't in there.

"No" was all she said before he covered her mouth with his, as his tongue invade her mouth, and letting out another involuntary moan.

"Ok, but we'll talk later, right." Bryce said to her as he heard a noise.

"Mm-hmm" was her answer. Twenty-one minutes later, Chuck and Sarah were running into the castle adjusting their shirts.

"Glad you could join us." Beckman said over the television. Chuck and Sarah gave a weak smile and apologized. Carina gave them a knowing look and let out a giggle.

"Is something funny, Agent Evans?" Beckman turned her attention to her.

"No ma'am." Carina said while clearing her throat. Bryce looked over at Chuck and Sarah, and saw that their hair was just a little bit messier than usual.

"Ok, now that we have everyone, we have some new information on Delgado. Our intel has said he and his men work out of this building." Beckman said and as Chuck looked at the building closer, he flashed.

"It's on 1501, Lincoln street. They are going to have a meeting tonight." Chuck said as the flash ended.

"Ok, you heard Carmichael. You hit them tonight and try to capture Tommy and Carmichael, no harm will be done unless absolutely necessary. Understood." she said sternly.

"Yes ma'am" Chuck said while he tightened his jaw while looking at the photo of Tommy as the screen went blank. Sarah this and gave his hand a squeeze. He looked at her and gave her a weak smile.

"So we should get stuff together for tonight. Hey Chuck, why don't you show Carina around." Bryce said to him interrupting the moment they were sharing.

"Uh yeah, I can do that." Chuck replied removing his hand away from Sarah and going to where Carina was.

"Hey Sarah, you want to help me out gather some things for tonight?" Bryce asked her.

"No, I'm going to help Casey." she replied walking past him. He let out a sigh, knowing he was going to have to do something quick if he was going to get Sarah back. A few hours later, everything was prepared for tonight and everyone was in the break room. Sarah had went back up to get her things, not noticing that Bryce followed her.

"So Chuck, are you sure you won't shoot this guy." Casey said to him.

"I'll try not to but the general didn't say I couldn't beat his face in." he said to laughing.

"Wonder what's taking Sarah so long." Carina said out loud, looking around noticing Bryce was gone to.

"Uh-oh" she thought as she saw Chuck notice the same thing.

"I'm going to see what's taking Sarah so long." he said leaving.

"We will go with you." Casey said as he pulled Carina behind him.

"Look Bryce, I have already told you, me and you are just partners, and Chuck and I are none of your concern. So mind your own business." Sarah told Bryce trying to get to the door only to be pulled back to him.

"We have something, Sarah. You can't tell me you don't feel it." Bryce told her.

"No, I don't feel anything for you anymore. You ran before we could even discover what it was we had. So if you don't mind, we need to get ready." she replied to him.

"I'm not letting you go until you admit it." he said pulling her face towards his. Sarah started pushing him back but heard.

"What the hell?" and both turned to look at Casey's shocked face.

"Where's Chuck?" Sarah said to them and saw Carina point to the elevators and ran out the door.

"She's still in love with me." Bryce said confidently but was pushed against the wall by Casey.

"If you do anything to hurt Chuck, I swear to you, I will hurt you so badly you will want me to end you. Understood." he said to him but didn't wait for an answer and walked away.

"You're a moron. Sarah likes Chuck. Want to know why I know that?" Carina said to him and Bryce just shook his head

"Because of what I saw earlier. She kissed him like there was no tomorrow and not once did I see her kiss you like that during the project or in Paris. She's over you Bryce, and it's time to let go." Carina said to him as she jogged to catch up with Casey.

Bryce just sat there and pulled out his phone. "Hey it's Bryce, tonight's the night. No they don't know."

Sarah had managed to catch Chuck and said

"Look what you saw was nothing. Bryce was wanting to" but was cut off.

"I know. I heard what you said to him. You told him that there's nothing between the two of you." he said looking at her.

"Then why did you run off?" she asked him.

"I didn't run, I walked. It took all my willpower to not go up to him and strangle the life out him. We still need him for the mission. But the friendship between me and him, there really never was one. Just partnership." he replied and smiled at her.

"Oh ok." she said as Chuck placed a kiss on her cheek.

"That's it." she said to him.

"Yeah, I'm not going to kiss you after that jerk put his lips on you. At least not until you brush your teeth and use lots and lots of mouth wash." he said smiling at her and walked towards the castle to get ready.

Everyone was ready to go in under an hour, and Chuck spoke up

"Ok, so it will be Bryce and me taking the front and you three taking the back. Graham called and told me that's how it was." he said to everyone. "So let's roll out, team." as he went towards the Tahoe. Everything was going smoothly and Casey had been able to take out at least five guys while the girls had taken out three a piece.

"Chuck how's it going on your end?" Casey asked quietly

"Good, a few guys down. Bryce is leading the way. How's it" was all Chuck was able to get out before he and Bryce got ambushed.

"Chuck what's happening?" Sarah said.

"Chuck, behind you. Duck." was all they heard.

"They are under attack, we need to get in there." Carina said to them but was held back by Casey. Chuck had been beating the living hell out of some guy that jumped on his back, asking him where Tommy was when Bryce had yelled to him duck and pushed him out the way.

"We can't just go in there, we need a plan." he told her

"Yes, you do, how about this one, all of you drop your weapons and come with me or we kill Agent Larkin here." Tommy said coming from behind him with about ten guys backing him up and saw them holding an unconscious Bryce. They did what he said and asked

"Where's Agent Carmichael" Casey asked him.

"That's what we would like to know. He seemed to escape because of this buffoon, he's really fast and slippery, who knew." he told them. Tommy grabbed a hold of Sarah and pulled back on her hair "Well aren't you a pretty one." and she replied by spitting in his face.

"Not a good idea my dear." he said and slapped her across the face.

"Hey guys, where are you?" Chuck asked and Tommy heard him.

"If you want to see your friends alive Carmichael, you will come out and play." he told him.

"Tommy." was all Chuck said.

"Don't do it Chuck, he's just going to kill us anyway." Carina said and was immediately punched in the stomach.

"Where?" he said ignoring what Carina just said.

"How about in the middle of the building. We'll be waiting Agent. Don't take to long ." Tommy said to him.

As Chuck made his way to meet Tommy, he had called in backup. They were about thirty minutes away. He saw them handcuffed to some chains that were hanging.

"You guys ok?" but noticed that their mouths were taped shut and that they had a couple of cuts. Bryce was the only one who looked bad.

"Stop right there Carmichael." Chuck heard Tommy say coming from the shadows.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You, because I think you know something about the intersect and who it is." he replied to him.

"Intersect? What in the hell is that?" Chuck answered him with a curious look and gripped his gun.

"So you want to play it that way, do you. Ok, how bout we start with the grumpy one lads." Tommy said and pointed to one of his men. The guy stood in front of Casey and started punching him in the stomach and then took a swing to his face.

"Stop, why don't you put your gun down, Charles. Or he continues to the red head and then blonde one here." he said to him grabbing Sarah's face and when he saw Chuck face tighten. "Does she mean something to you Charles. Interesting. Start with her." Chuck saw him get closer and raised his fist

"Wait, don't hurt them." Chuck said while putting his gun down but never taking his eyes off of Tommy.

"Good, now tell me." Tommy said with a sadistic smile. Chuck nodded his head and said

"I'll make you a deal."

"A deal, ok tell me what this deal is. And rip the tape off them" Tommy said to him.

"You have to follow everything I say or it's off." Chuck told him, making eye contact with Sarah and see knew what he was going to do.

"Chuck, no." she told him.

"You or your men don't harm them, not one finger and I will go with you freely. But you have to let them be."

"Wow, the Great Agent Carmichael saving his comrades and giving himself up. Deal." Tommy said.

"Yeah, just leave them alone. "

"Don't do this Chuck. We can deal with torture."

"Yeah, Chuck we can deal with it." Carina spoke up.

Chuck just looked at them and said "I know, but I can't let all of you go through that."

Chuck looked at Sarah and smiled weakly and said "In this business you would be lucky to find someone to care about. I was never angry at you for dating him because it was before I knew you and maybe someday you can tell me the story of how you met. But when I found out, that's when it hit me, that I just didn't like you but I was in love with you."

"Please Chuck, don't' do this. " Sarah pleaded.

"Sometimes you don't have to be the hero, Chuck" Bryce said coming to.

"But sometimes you need to be." he said to him while getting down on his knees and placing his hands behind his back. As the handcuffs were placed, Tommy ordered all the men out and before he left said

"Isn't that sweet, romance between two agents, too bad it did last." and turned towards Chuck as he saw his men leave.

"Now tell me who it is?" he asked him.

"I never told you I was going to tell you. You should have negotiated better." Chuck asked and smiled at him.

"How I love to torture. Don't you Charles?" Tommy said to him and then hit him over the head with a pipe he picked up. Chuck hit the floor hard and was knocked out instantly.

"Get him to the car." he said to two of the guys that stayed with him. As the two dragged Chuck's body, Tommy turned to them and said

"Agent Carmichael is a very brave man. A man who is going to wish he was dead after I'm done with him. You can on that." he said and walked up to Sarah.

"I can tell what he sees in you. I'll try to stay away from the face, but no promises." Tommy told her and smiled and walked away.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, WE WILL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER TOUCHED HIM." she yelled.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Agent. I have to get to work, bye-bye now." Tommy said entering a car and sped off.

"Don't worry Sarah, Chuck's tough he won't talk." Casey said to her.

"Everyone talks, Casey, you know that." she said then heard Bryce whisper

"What did I do?" and then heard car's pull up.

End of Part I

_AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. I just couldn't decide on how to write this chapter. Now we have to wait two weeks for a new Chuck and that absolutely sucks. Chuck's going to go through torture and will they find him in time. Who was Bryce talking to. Please be kind and review, much appreciated._


	11. Chapter 9: Part II

_Chuck vs. Life_

_AN: I own nothing. Thanks to anyone who leaves reviews, much appreciated. Here's the next part._

Chapter 9: Part II

Chuck had been strung up and beaten like a piñata at a kid's birthday party, but no candy was coming out, that was certain. Tommy had been frustrated with the lack of progress they had made. Right now, he was leaning back and watching one of his men use Chuck as a punching bag and just smiled.

His back was covered in cut and blood, his face was badly bruised and bloody as well as his left eye being swollen up, nose broken, a cut across his right eyebrow, and his head pounding and the bat that they put to his leg didn't help any. The front of his body was no better. He had probably a couple of broken ribs, cuts that were bleeding profusely. His right shoulder dislocated and his wrists cut from struggling to get to Tommy.

"So you ready to talk?" he asked watching the beating that was going on.

"Ok, how's the weather?" Chuck said sarcastically earning him a punch in the face. "Really, you have to go for the face. Why don't you work the body some more because the ladies love the face." he told him.

"It could be worse, Charles." Tommy replied to him.

"Really, that's great." he said to him. Tommy pulled a gun and shot him in his thigh.

"Remember this gun, Charles" he said waving the gun in front of him, Chuck just stared clenching his jaw. "It's the same one used on that agent that night." and smiled seeing Chuck struggle to escape his chains.

"You son of a bitch, if it's the last thing I do, I will kill you." he told him.

"Not if we kill you first. So let's end this, tell me who the intersect is?" he said to him.

"What's the intersect? Never heard of it. New game or something?" Chuck responded to him. He saw one of the guys grab a bucket and then felt ice cold water on him.

"You show some great courage, Charles. But we will get you to talk." he told him while putting on some gloves and grabbing pair of jumper cables. "Bryce never told me you were going to hold out this long."

Chuck's eye went wide when he heard Bryce's name come up and then felt electricity go through him.

Back at the castle, everyone was everywhere, grabbing files and ammo. They only stopped when they heard a voice clear their throat.

"Agents, it has come to my knowledge that Fulcrum has captured Agent Carmichael. Is this true?" General Beckman asked waiting for an answer.

"Yes ma'am, this is true." Casey answered with his arms crossed over his chest.

"How in the HELL does that happen?" she yelled.

"It seems like they knew about the surprise, ma'am. We don't know how but they anticipated it and set a trap for us." Carina said to her.

"Your telling me we a leak in the team. This is NOT good." she told them rubbing her head.

Sarah intensively looked at Bryce who was looking at the ground. Sensing that someone was looking at him, he turned and saw Sarah's dangerous stare and looked back at the monitor and asked

"What do we do from here, general?"

"We look for Agent Carmichael and hope to god he's still alive and hasn't talked. You have full permission to go guns blazing. A backup team will be waiting. Beckman out." she told them.

Sarah did NOT like what Beckman said when she said if he was still alive.

"He has to be alive. He just has to be." she thought to herself.

"I think I know where to start looking." Bryce said to them leaning against the table.

"How in the hell would you know tha-" Carina started but soon realized "Your Fulcrum, you're the leak." she said in disbelief.

"You son of a bitch. I swear I'm going to kill you." Casey said to him running at him and putting his hands around his throat.

"Casey, you can't kill him if he knows where they are keeping Chuck. Unfortunately, we need him." Sarah said as calmly as possible. Casey reluctantly released his grip and punched Bryce in the face before walking away. Bryce took it and slowly got up.

"You all have to understand, this was not suppose to go down like this. When Director Graham came to me with this, I couldn't do it. But that changed when" Bryce started but got interrupted by Sarah.

"What changed Bryce, huh, what would make you change your min-" she started but pieced it together "It was when I ran after Chuck and told you nothing could happen between us, isn't?" she finished and when she didn't get a reply, she went over to him and slapped him hard.

"You son of a bitch, you betrayed Chuck because you were jealous. He was your best friend and you betrayed him. What did I ever see in you?" she said disgustingly.

"Look, I'm sorry but right now we need to get to him before Tommy gets what he wants. I know where to find them ok, but I HAVE TO come along because they will kill him on the spot if they see you. You have no other choice but to trust me, even if you don't." he told them, waiting for an answer.

"Fine." Carina answered for them.

Chuck was in and out of conciseness after the shock he had been through. What kept him awake was them throwing ice cold water on him.

"Wh-what d-do you me-mean Bry-Bryce is inv-involved?" he said to them.

"How do you think we knew what your team was going to do? Bryce called and told us." Tommy told him. "Looks like you can't trust everyone in your team, Charles." he finished and smiled.

Chuck just shook his head at the betrayal and slumped his head, letting the mixture of blood and water fall down his face. He couldn't believe Bryce betrayed him again, after giving him a second chance. "

"Never again." Chuck thought and heard someone coming in the room. He looked through his one good eye and saw Bryce standing with a smudged look on his face.

"So nice of you to join us, Agent Larkin." Tommy said with a smile.

"Yeah, enough of the chit-chat, did you get what you needed out of him?" Bryce said, looking at how badly Chuck was.

"No, he hasn't said anything. I'm quite impressed but more than willing to put a bullet in his head." he replied to him.

"Right, but we will make him talk." he said knowing Casey, Carina and Sarah were hearing everything and waiting for the code phase to bust in there.

"Let me take a swing at him, always wanted to do that." Bryce told him and watch Tommy step aside. "Sorry old friend, but you brought this on yourself." and punched him straight in the face. Seeing Chuck spit out more blood for his mouth, Bryce knew he would pay for it later.

As soon as Casey heard the phase, he yelled "Let's roll out." and raced to the entrance. Tommy heard the commotion and saw agents come in from everywhere. His men were a little to slow because they were all shot within minutes.

"Put your gun down, Delgado. Your under arrest." Casey said pointing his gun right at his head, wanting to pull the trigger. "Your surrounded so it would be wise to do as I say." never looking anywhere else. As soon as he did, Casey walked over to him and punched him hard in the face.

"That's for everything you have done. But trust me, you will want to be dead after we're finished with you." he stated.

Carina and Sarah both looked where Bryce was and Carina stayed back yelling for medical team to hurry up. Sarah sprinted to Chuck and saw how badly hurt he was, noticing that his eye were closed. Sarah slung her gun over her shoulder and reached out.

"Chuck," she said softly, "Hey, it's Sarah, I need you to talk to me. Say anything." she told. She was worried because he had yet to say anything but then heard

"What took you guys so long." he responded to her while coughing. "Could you please help me down, it's kind of uncomfortable." he said.

"Bryce I need your help with Chuck." she said not looking at him. Bryce did what she said and helped her get him down. Chuck yelled in pain, and Sarah hated it. She hated Bryce for what he put Chuck through, and she hated Fulcrum for torturing him.

"It's ok Chuck, the medics are on the way." she told him while placing his head in her lap. Moving some hair out of the way, getting blood on her hands.

"Agent Walker, is this the guy?" one of the medics asked.

"No, he just the one bleeding everywhere and yelling in pain for no apparent reason." she replied sarcastically. Watching Chuck go on the gurney, she had yelled for them to be more careful. Casey and Carina had told her to go with him in the ambulance on the way here and they would take care of everything.

She walked over to were Bryce was and whispered to him, "If you even dare come to the hospital, I will let Casey kill you. I will never, ever forgive you this. You can go to hell and take whatever we had with you." and walked towards the ambulance and climbed in, grasping Chuck's hand.

Carina walked up to Bryce and punched him. "How could you do that after everything that has happen to him."

Casey saw this and smirked but then put his full attention on Tommy and making sure his handcuff were less than comfortable. Escorting him towards the car and throwing him in the back. Bryce once again pulled his phone out but this time called the general.

At the hospital, Sarah called Abby who called Ellie and Awesome, who then called Morgan. Now everyone was just waiting word on Chuck from Doctor Carter. Abby had looked up and saw Doctor Carter headed their way.

Jumping up, she ran over and asked "How's he doing, doc?" as Ellie and Awesome got to her, waiting for her response. Ellie knew she was hired to be a backup for her in case she wasn't available, and she thank god she was because she was on call that night.

Before she started she had the doors closed and then said "Well, we finally got him is stable. He has four broken ribs, a concussion, a separated shoulder, a broken nose, had some internal bleeding , a torn ACL, his left eye swollen shut, many, many cuts and bruises everywhere. The gun shot wound luckily did not hit any ligaments. He will be in a lot of pain, but other than that he's going to be fine. He's lucky you got to him in time or else we would be having a different conversation." She told them.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and heard Carina ask "Can we see him?" and Doctor Carter just shook her head and signaled to them to follow her. The others waited outside so that Ellie, Abby, and Awesome could see him.

"Hey, little brother, how's it going?" Ellie asked him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm in a whole lot of pain, but I'm just glad to be breathing." he told her.

"Yeah, bro, we know. The doc told us. I'm sorry you went through that bro." Devon had said to him looking at him with a sad smile.

"You scared me Chuck, when I got the call from Sarah telling me you where in the hospital, I thought not again." Abby said to him putting a hand on him.

"I will only admit this to you guys but I was so scared that I wasn't going to make it. But I thought about the future niece's and nephew's I'm going to have and told myself that I had to make it. Plus I can't miss seeing Casey being whipped by you Abby." Chuck told them with a smile but soon started coughing.

"Slow down Chuck, you need to take it easy." Ellie told him then heard her pager go off, followed by Devon's.

"Sorry we couldn't stay longer." she told him while leaning over to give him a kiss.

"It's ok, duty calls." he said feeling Devon grasped his hand softly.

"Later, bro." he called out to him.

"Well I will let the others come in. I will be outside." Abby told him and went outside to get the others. Casey, Carina, and Morgan came in next.

"You are a moron, Chuck." Casey told him crossing his arms over his chest.

"But a very brave moron." Carina said smacking Casey in the back of the head.

"Your are Han Solo, dude. This is so cool. You are going to have a scar on that right brow, man. Very awesome." Morgan told him trying his best to put a smile on his best friends face.

"Yeah, just what we always talked about if we ever got scars." he told Morgan. Morgan all of a sudden got serious.

"I can't believe this, but I'm going to agree with Casey. What the hell where you thinking? We lost one part of the three musketeers but now to think we almost lost you. Are you stupid?" Morgan told him. Chuck literally didn't know what to say to his bearded friend.

"Morgan, go easy on him. He just got the crap beaten out of him, so you need to stay clam." Carina said to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Morgan's right, what I did was reckless, but it had to be done, Morgan. I'm so sorry, little buddy. Sometimes we aren't asked to be heroes but need to be, so that lives are saved." Chuck said to him. Morgan wiped away a tear and shook his head.

"I understand. You were always the hero type, Chuckles. Look I have to go. Later." Morgan said leaving Casey and Carina to talk with Chuck. Outside Sarah, had been pacing the hall, not wanting to see Chuck like this. Abby who was planted on the floor against the wall, got tired of watching her.

"You're going to put a hole in floor if you don't stop your pacing." she told her slightly amused. Sarah just gave her a look and then planted herself next to her. Sarah was in deep thought, when she heard Carina ask her

"Are you going in to see him or not?" and when Sarah didn't answer, she just shook her head.

"He's asking about you, Walker. You need to go in." Casey told her and then turn to Abby and asked if she wanted to get something to drink. As they left, Carina sat next to Sarah and asked

"What's wrong?"

"What, nothing's wrong. Everything's just fine." she answered her.

"Then why don't you go in and see him. Casey wasn't lying when he told you he was asking about you." she told her.

"I just can't go in there. It's…I don't know." she said "What do you say to a guy that said he loves you right before he gets taken and tortured. I have never felt this way before, and knowing that he knows what I go through, that will understand and will be there when I need him. It's scary. I've never been the one who just openly talks about her feelings, I'm not good at it. What do I do? What can I say?" she finished.

"I don't know, Sarah. What I can tell you is that the guy in that room cares for you. Our line of duty calls for a lot of dangerous stuff, letting someone get close is dangerous and we could never let our guard down but when we do, isn't worth giving it a shot. Making sure that we hold on to it and never letting it go and hurt anyone who stands in the way. Sarah, you have your shot, right here, right now. The way you just described him, he sounds like the kind of guy every girl is looking for. But if it's not what you want, then don't go in there." Carina told her taking a breathe before continuing

"Sarah, I saw how you got when you saw him chained up and bleeding, you wanted to rip the guy's head off but had to restrain yourself. You can't just hide that fact and brush it under. Chuck's not definitely not Bryce, he won't run. Just know, if you decide not to go in there, and you walk away, its going to hurt him, but he's not going to wait for you. You have a good guy in there, Sarah, and there are very few in the world. I know, I've looked. You are going to have to decide, whether you like it or not. And yes, I know that sounded very weird coming from me. I'm going to get some coffee, you want anything?" Carina finish telling her.

Sarah just shook her head no and thought about what Carina just told her. Sarah knew if she walked away, Chuck would be lost to her. She honestly didn't know why she had this sudden doubt about her feeling for Chuck, but if she had doubts now then what would happen in the future. Seeing him like she had, scared her, and not in a good way. But holding his hand in the ambulance felt nature to her, and Carina had a point. He was not like Bryce.

"He's better." she thought. Standing up, Sarah turned around and stared at the door.

Chuck had been waiting for Sarah to come in, wanting to talk to her. Hearing the door open and seeing a shadow step in.

Trying not to sound like he was in pain, Chuck called out

"Sarah?"

End of Part II

_AN: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I promise I won't take to long to update the next chapter. I feel an ending coming soon. So please be kind and review. Much appreciated._


	12. Chapter 10: He's Gone

**Chuck vs. Life**

_**AN: I own nothing. I'm very sorry that I haven't updated but I will make it up to you all. Yes, I know I broke a promise but like I said I will make it up to you. Here it goes.**_

**Chapter 10**

"**No Chuck, it's Bryce. I know you don't want me here right now and probably don't want to see me, but I had to come." Bryce said coming out of the shadow.**

"**How did you get in here?" Chuck asked not looking at him.**

"**Well it was fairly easy, no one was posted outside and I just walked in. Look, I need you to know that I never meant for any of this to happen. I never wanted you to get hurt." Bryce told him, hoping he would believe him.**

"**Just consider yourself lucky that I'm in a hospital bed or else you wouldn't be walking." he said.**

"**Look, Chuck, I'm your friend" was all Bryce was able to get out.**

"**My friend. No, you're not. If you were my friend, you would have never betrayed me or the others." Chuck told him.**

"**I thought I was doing the right thing by doing this. They told me that they wouldn't hurt you or the others, they just wanted the stupid disk." he tried to reason.**

"**How stupid can you be, Bryce? After everything they have done and taken away, you thought just agreeing to hand over the disk, they wouldn't take the chance to hurt us." he said in frustration.**

"**I got one question for you. Why would you betray us, knowing the outcome that was to follow?" Chuck asked him, really wanting him to answer honestly.**

**Bryce looked at him and then the ground, knowing his answer was just going to lose the only friend he truly had in his life.**

"**Because I saw how you were with Sarah and I saw how she was with you. Even when Sarah and I first met, she didn't even know I was there and I bet it wasn't like that when she met you. And when we got together, she never looked at me like she looked at you." he answered him.**

"**You were jealous. That's why you did this, that's why I'm here." Chuck said to him, not wanting to believe him.**

"**It's no excuse, and I will regret that day for the rest of my life." Bryce replied.**

**Chuck laid there, processing what his former best friend just told him. He thought that he knew him but clearly he didn't. Bryce was dying in the silence but stood there waiting.**

"**Chuck, saying something. Anything." he pleaded.**

"**How did you and Sarah meet and why did you break-up?" Chuck asked.**

"**Director Graham made us partners on Project Omaha. The one that was originally assigned to you. We net there. She was the obedient agent, did everything by the book and never questioned an order. I was the guy that got in her way, as she put it on a mission one day. I kissed her out of the blue one day, and told her I liked her more than a partner. Of course she slapped me, ok, more like punched me but then I was assigned to get close to someone. The next day, I finally came back to the hotel room and she planted one on me and pretty much the rest is history." he sighed, taking a breather before he told him why they broke up.**

"**Ok, so you kissed her, she punched you, you stay out all night with some random person, then she kiss you and the two of you start dating or whatever you want to call it. I bet Graham wasn't to happy about the two of you. So why break up?" Chuck said to him.**

"**No, Graham wasn't very happy but said if it didn't interfere with missions and keep it hidden, he didn't care. We never had a proper break up mainly because I just left her one day in Paris. Why were we in Paris, because Graham gave us two and a half weeks "vacation". We met Carina there and one night I got really stupid drunk and slept with her. Then the next day, Graham calls me and offers me a to go solo. I took it and left Sarah with a note and took off. That was about four or five months before she was assigned to this." he explained to him.**

"**You are truly a jerk. You slept with Carina while dating Sarah, that screwed up in so many ways. Have you told her the reason you left?" Chuck asked.**

"**No, mainly because I'm scared she will kick my ass and I'll be in the hospital bed next to you." he said to him.**

"**Don't be crazy. She would probably kill you." he told him seriously. **

"**Sarah will always be apart of my life, Chuck. Thing is, I realized something weren't meant to be. Me and Sarah aren't meant to be, which means that the person for me is out there still. Abby is looking pretty good." he told Chuck.**

"**Casey won't hesitate to kill you, if you go after Abby. I won't stop him either." Bryce knew Chuck was being dead serious about what he just said.**

"**Chuck, I asked for reassignment and they granted it. I leave tonight. It's a deep cover so I won't be able to be vice president anymore. It's for the best." he said.**

"**Yeah, you're right. I think I know someone that can fill your position. Now get out or I will call for Casey. He'll be glad to throw you out." Chuck told him.**

"**Thank you for being civil even though I don't deserve it. Bye, Charles. By the way, has Sarah come in to see you?" Bryce asked him and from the silence that was coming from Chuck, he got his answer.**

"**Give her time. She'll come around." and with that Bryce left. Chuck sighed and just hoped Sarah would come by and talk to him. After everything that has happened, it would hurt Chuck the most if she didn't. So he laid there and waited.**

**Sarah needed air so she left the hospital and went to the beach to look out into the ocean. **

"**Why are you here?" she said to the person coming behind her.**

"**You haven't gone to see him, Sarah. He wants to talk to you." Bryce answered her staying a safe distance away from her.**

"**Since when have you started caring about Chuck and how do you know he want to talk to me?" she asked,**

"**I know I was supposed to stay away, but despite everything, I still consider him to be a friend. Even if he doesn't." he said as he sighed.**

"**I told you to stay away from him. Do you have a death wish or something, Larkin?" she said standing up and turning around to face him.**

"**At least I've seen him. Have you? No, because you're to afraid to let him in. Yes, being an agent is a dangerous job but if you find someone that can fill that void in you heart, shouldn't that it self be worth the risk. I know that you are hiding behind the "I-can't-be-involved-cause-I'm-an-agent" but guess what, he's an agent too." he told her.**

**Sarah just stood there and glared at him, but knew he was right. She was afraid but can you blame her. Any man she got close to, took off. Her father, her dog, and Bryce. What if Chuck did the same? So she just closed herself off and became the agent she knew how to be. Why doubt herself now, she didn't even know the answer.**

**Bryce stood there and saw the look on Sarah's face and knew what she was thinking.**

"**Don't, Sarah. Chuck won't take off on you, he won't. He's not waiting just for anyone. He's waiting for you, for YOU, Sarah. So don't stand there and compare him to everyone that has been in your life. The reason I took off is because I slept with Carina one night and then got an offer the next day. I thought that was easier to take off than to face you." Bryce told her.**

**Sarah didn't know what to think but she thought when Bryce finally told what happened that night, that it would hurt her a lot. But surprisingly it didn't. Not even a little.**

"**I thought that it would hurt once I found out the truth but it doesn't. That's saying something. The reason I can't see Chuck is because I can't be the person he wants me to be." Sarah said to him.**

"**He's not asking you to be anyone else. He wants you; flaws and all. He's one of the good guy and you managed to snatch him up. There are very few in this world, Sarah." Bryce said closing the gap between him and her.**

**Sarah saw his advances but did nothing to stop him. She felt Bryce's hand on her cheek and saw him lower his lips towards her. But before he could reach hers, she stopped him and pushed him back. She then punched him in his jaw, sending him to the ground.**

"**If you ever try to kiss me again, it will be much, much worse." she told him in a very dangerous, low voice. Bryce just nodded as he watched Sarah walk away.**

"**SARAH," Bryce yelled and Sarah turned around, "Give him a chance, he won't hurt you. He's just as afraid as you are. Just don't hurt him." Sarah nodded and walk to her car.**

**Bryce sat there for a few minutes more and rubbed his jaw.**

"**How the hell did I turn into Dr. Phil?" he whispered to himself, shaking his head. He got up and went to his car, prepared to leave L.A. for now.**

**As Sarah drove, she thought a lot about what Bryce said. She was nearing the exit that led to the hospital but decided to go back to the loft and sleep.**

"**It's for the best." she thought to herself, not really understanding what she just set in motion. **

**Chuck looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it read 11:35 and knew that visiting hours ended along time ago but still held some hope that Sarah would sneak in and talk to him. But when he saw that it was almost two in the morning, that hope was long gone.**

**End Of Chapter 10**

_**AN: Again sorry for the long delay, but I'm making up for it. Bryce left and now on to the next chapter. Be kind and review. **_


	13. Chapter 11: Six Weeks

**Chuck vs. Life**

_**AN: I own nothing. Here's the next one.**_

**Chapter 11**

**Six weeks. Six long weeks since Chuck was admitted into the hospital and his visitors were only Casey, Carina, Ellie, Devon, Abby, and of course Morgan. Sarah was yet to be seen. Ellie told him, she would come by the house and ask how he was doing but that's about it. **

**Chuck was grateful for today. Mainly because he gets out today and gets to go home. That last part was the part he dreaded the most, because he shared a home with Sarah. But he would deal with that when it came down to it. Right now, he had to focus on what Dr. Carter was saying.**

"**Ok, Chuck, you be in a wheelchair and will use crutches since that shoulder healed great. But if you feel the slightest discomfort, you are to use it. Understand?" she told him.**

"**Of course, whatever you say, doc." Chuck told her.**

"**Good. Your physical therapy will begin when your leg is fully healed but for now just do upper body and you should be fine. But go easy because of those ribs and don't stress out so much." she said.**

"**Easy for you to say; harder for me to do." he replied and gave her a smile.**

"**As soon as you sign these, you're a free man." Dr. Carter told him and handed over the papers and Chuck signed them quickly as he could. He couldn't wait to get a game controller in his hand or to actually eat some decent food.**

**Ellie and Awesome were waiting for him as Morgan and Abby were behind him helping him with his stuff. Carina and Casey were off on a mission, making sure they took Sarah with them. Casey texted Chuck from the castle and told him they wouldn't be there until late that night so he would have the apartment to himself.**

"**So Chuck, looking forward to seeing Sarah or what, bro?" Awesome asked him on the way there but got no response from Chuck but he understood. Chuck just stared out the window and put he headphones on and listened to his ipod for the rest of the way.**

"**Ok, Chuck, we're here. Let's get you inside, shall we?" Ellie told him and saw Chuck nod. Morgan had the his keys and they waited for him to fish them out of his pocket. As soon as he did, he swung the door open and yelled**

"**Home, sweet, home. Right buddy?" slapping Chuck on the back, earning him a grunt. "Sorry man." Morgan told him and went straight to the living room to set up the video games he's waited to play with Chuck.**

"**You going to be ok, little brother?" Ellie asked him with a concerned look.**

"**Yeah, but could you and Awesome go get my medication that Dr. Carter prescribed to me? They should be ready for pick up." Chuck asked her.**

"**Of course. We will also pick up some food on the way back. Pizza, Chinese and Mexican sound good." she said to him.**

"**Yeah, sounds great." Chuck said with laughter in his voice. "Don't forget dessert. No jell-o. I had enough to last a lifetime." earning him a laugh out of his sister but shook her head in agreement.**

"**Abby, you coming?" Ellie yelled.**

"**NO, staying." Abby yelled back and with that Ellie and Awesome ran to get the medicine and food.**

**Chuck crutched his way over to where Abby and Morgan were and sat down. Handing over the control, Morgan told Chuck**

"**Dude, it's been way to long since we've done this. Why don't we make this movie night, that should be fun?" trying to cheer up his best friend.**

"**Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun, Chuck. Let's do it." Abby said in agreement wanting her cousin to be happy.**

"**Ok, I'll call Ellie." he said but stayed focused on the game, so Abby decided to make the call.**

**About two hours later, everyone chose what they wanted to eat and put in **_**Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist**_** and as they got done eating, the movie ended and Morgan put **_**Marley & Me **_**on while Abby got the dessert. Right as the previews began, the front door open and in came Casey, Carina and Sarah. Abby just stared at them and their perfect timing.**

"**Why in the hell did Beckman send on a crap mission? Surveillance sucks ass." Carina said an sighed in frustration, not noticing everyone in the living room.**

"**Would you shut the hell up, Carina. The others are here." Casey said behind her. He noticed the medicine bag and knew Chuck was home, which meant yelling would come when Sarah came through the door. Boy, he didn't want to be Sarah right now.**

**Sarah walked in about two minutes later, noticing all the food spread out on the counter. Then saw the medicine and knew who they were for. Preparing herself for an argument and saw Abby stare at her and gave her a small smile but stood there.**

**Ellie, Devon and Morgan saw the other come in and went towards the kitchen, telling Chuck they were going to help Abby with the dessert but he knew they were lying. He heard the door open and then closed, knowing Sarah had just gotten hear but just sat in the recliner with his le propped up, waiting for the others so that the movie could start.**

**Ellie went towards Sarah and whispered**

"**You knew this would come. It's here and now you have to face it. Good luck." and Sarah just nodded and sighed then walked towards the living room. It's now or never. Before she said anything, she took in his appearance. Slightly longer hair, and a subtle but still handsome as ever maybe more.**

"**Chuck," Sarah said in a low whisper but loud enough for him to hear her. **

**Chuck just grabbed his crutches and made his way over to where the others were, not giving Sarah a glance. **

"**Chuck, wait" Sarah said stepping in front of him. **

"**Wait for what? I waited six weeks but you never came. Now, I'm tired of waiting and I want to spend time with my family and friends. You can join but I'm in no mood to talk to you. Well talk later when no one is around but not right now." Chuck told her and with that crutched around Sarah.**

**Everyone saw this and was surprised but not to surprised as to how Chuck was acting.**

"**Hey, we going to watch the movie or not. I heard this one is supposed to be good." he asked them. They just stood there and Morgan was the first to move and went towards the living room followed by Chuck.**

**Sarah just stood there and watched Chuck sit down back in the recliner. She sighed and went towards the kitchen and sat down. **

"**Why don't the rest of you go watch the movie. We'll be right there." Ellie said to them but Abby decided to hang back as did Carina. So the boys decided to put on sports and wait for the girls to watch the movie.**

"**I told you this would happen." Carina said to her.**

"**Carina." Ellie snapped at her and Carina just shrugged her shoulders.**

"**No, Ellie, she's right. Your brothers one of the good guys and I bailed on him when he needed me. Bryce even said the same thing. I just didn't listen." Sarah told them.**

"**I know my brother, he'll forgive you. He's just stubborn. I know he still cares for you." Ellie explained to her.**

"**I just, I don't know, thought he might run like the others if I gave into him and the feelings." she said to them.**

"**But he not like the others Sarah, he's Chuck. Yes, granted he's an agent and is supposed to be closed off with his feeling and everything but that not him and you know it. He won't run and I don't think he wants to run from you." Ellie told her.**

"**Sarah, that barrier you have put up will only end up hurting up in the end. Like I said he won't wait forever." Carina spoke in a much softer tone than earlier.**

"**Come on, I've seen the two of you together. I've never seen two people so happy. Sorry El, but its true." Abby said.**

"**It's ok, I've seen the glances they share. I could spot them from a mile away. " Ellie said.**

"**Why don't we gather the guys and let you and Sarah talk?" Ellie said and Sarah looked up confused. Chuck had been standing there the entire time and shook his head. As the others left, Abby and Ellie took Chuck aside.**

"**If she calls crying, you're going to wish you were still in the hospital." Abby threatened.**

"**I know you will do the right thing, little brother." Ellie told him. Chuck nodded his head and said good night to them. **

**Chuck went over to where Sarah was and sat down next to her.**

"**Chuck, I'm sorry. For everything." Sarah told him.**

"**You know, Sarah, after everything you think you could, just one time, come into my room and just see me but you didn't even do that. Instead you, what, hid behind missions or made an excuse." he responded to her.**

"**There were missions to be completed, Chuck. We couldn't all just sit around waiting for you to get better. Things needed to get done, and" but before she could finish, Chuck sent a glass flying.**

"**NO, you don't get to have an excuse. That day that I was sent, you couldn't come into my room and just sit with me. Instead you leave and allow Bryce to enter. The last person I wanted to see in the entire world, the one guy who put me in there, who betrayed the team. But I give him major props because at least he had the courage to come in and see me, even when he knew I didn't want to see him, he came. Where were you?" Chuck said calming down little by little. Then a shooting pain went through Chuck's side, he immediately bent over a grabbed his side and groaned in pain.**

**Sarah got slightly frightened and shocked when Chuck sent the glass towards the wall. But snapped out of it when she heard him groan in pain.**

"**Chuck, what's wrong, what happened?" she asked going over to him, worried he might have ripped opened his stitches.**

"**Why didn't you come, Sarah, I waited and waited. I thought you took off with Bryce." Chuck said to her while bent over.**

"**I don't know Chuck. I just didn't want to break down in front of you. I thought if I stayed away, you would forget and move on." Sarah told him seeing him stand up straight but still holding his side.**

"**So you want me to move on?" he asked confused.**

"**Yes, I mean no, I don't know." she said sighing.**

"**You want to know what I think?" he asked and she just nodded. "I think you want to be with me but are too afraid and scared that the only thing you can do is shut yourself off and be Agent Walker, not Sarah Walker. You think everyone you get close to will leave you and so you made a protective barrier to keep others out. You finally found a group that can stand your nonsense because they've either gone through it or they've seen it. And that scares you to death. Let me tell you something, we're not going anywhere. I'm NOT going anywhere. I'm NOT Bryce, I won't leave." Chuck told her.**

**Sarah just stood there and staring at the counter. He had hit the nail on the head and he knew that. Chuck sat there in silence. It was her turn to talk and so Chuck did what he knew best when it came to her, he waited.**

"**Why do you want to be with me, Chuck? You can have anyone you want but you want me, why?" she asked him.**

"**Because when you're really focus on a book, you forget the outside world, you dislike olives, you have these smiles, one when you think something's funny, one where you're making a plan, one where you're uncomfortable, and another when you're worried." Chuck told her, Sarah just stood there not believing what she was hearing.**

"**You may be able to fool everyone else, but the other talent I have is reading people. Let me ask you something Sarah, do you want this, us?"**

"**I don't know Chuck. This is all new territory for me." she answered him as honestly as she could.**

"**If you don't want us to happen, Sarah, then please feel free to leave; I'm not going to stop you because I can't and I won't do this. I'm not going to fight with you over feeling that are obviously mutual. I'm in love with you, Sarah Walker and I don't care what your real name is or what happened in your past. I care about the present and the future. I love you. The question is, is that enough for you?" Chuck told her and then grabbed his crutches and went towards the living and laid down on the couch.**

**Sarah watched as he left and couldn't believe that just happened. Chuck or no Chuck. That was what it came to. So she decided if it was best if they both got some sleep and discuss it tomorrow.**

**End of Chapter 11**

_**AN: Hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will skip a several months, ok maybe a year but there will be some flashbacks. **_


	14. Chapter 12: A Year And A Half

Chuck vs. Life

_AN: I own nothing. Like I said I'm making up for not updating and breaking the promise I made. Here's the second to the last one. I can't believe I'm almost done._

Chapter 12

One and a Half Years Later.

Sarah Walker was walking down the Seine River in Paris, France. The one place she never thought she would be again. For the first time in a while she finally got real vacation. No missions, no undercover job, and definitely no more Fulcrum. She smiled at that last thought.

_Flashback_

_As they entered the building, Casey made sure that they knew where they were headed. He had blue prints of the place and since Chuck was not able to come along, it was just Carina and Casey but the bosses decided to bring Sarah in for this mission. Chuck had stayed in the car to tell them where to go. _

"_Ok, this says take the next right and the main door should be right there." Chuck told them. Casey was in the lead and motioned for them to stop. They had heard voices on the other side and Carina spoke to Chuck._

"_Hey, Chuckles, call in for that back up. We're going to need them." she said._

"_Already on their way, should be there in less than a minute." Chuck told them, knowing they would need it._

_Casey looked at them and put his hand up to signal to go in. _

"_On three. 1...2…3" Casey yelled and busted through the door. _

But before the memory finished, Sarah was snapped back into reality by her phone vibrating. She looked at the caller id and answered it with a smile on her face.

"Hey, you." she answered to the person.

"Hey, where are you?" the unknown person asked her.

"On my way to find something thing to eat. You?" she said to him.

"Forcing myself away from the tower. I know I'm supposed to stay away until we go but I couldn't help it." he told her.

"You didn't go in, did you? Cause if you did, there's going to be major repercussions waiting for back at the hotel." she said in a dangerous, yet teasing voice.

"No, I stayed away while the others went. You know that called torture right. I can't wait to see you." he said to her, looking around at the other building.

"Ha-ha, I'll show you torture when we see each other. But for now, you'll have to wait because you promised me. I'll see you later. Ok." Sarah told him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, lady. Alright, I'll see you. And hey," he responded before he hung up.

"Yeah?" she answered to him.

"Don't get caught up in all these French guys. I don't need anymore competition for you." he told her.

"Don't worry, they don't compare to you. Bye." she said as she hung up shaking her head. Sarah saw a deli on the corner and decided to get something to eat. Sitting down waiting for her food, she had another memory.

_Flashback_

"_Can you believe this?" Chuck asked her._

"_Believe what, Chuck?" Sarah asked him back._

"_That this is our lives." he said while standing outside on the balcony looking up at the stars. Ellie, Devon, Abby, Casey, Morgan, Carina, her and Chuck decided to the mountains for some down time._

"_Yeah I can believe it." she told him joining him outside._

"_This is where our dad took me and Ellie, before he abandoned us. We carved our initials into the rail right here." he told her, tracing the letters. Sarah heard Chuck talk about his parents once or twice, and when he did he would get this far away look in his eye. Just like he had now._

"_I'm sorry, Chuck. This place must be special to you." she said placing a hand over his._

"_It's not your fault they took off. And yeah, you could say that." he said looking into her eyes then towards the mountains. _

That memory brought a smile to her face because it was a very special moment. When her food arrived and guy about 6'2, light brown hair and hazel eyes started talking to her.

"What's a women like you, eating all by yourself?" he asked her.

"Well because my fiancé decided that today I could shop." she told him.

"I don't see a ring on your finger." he said.

"You caught me, I'm just trying to be polite and tell you I'm not interested." she said taking a drink.

"Not interested, well then maybe you need better taste in men. Names Lucas Ackerman. What's your name?" he asked her.

"Nice to meet you. But still not interested." she told him.

"You do realized I own an art gallery that everyone buys from, I'm world renown. Everyone wants a piece of me." he said to her.

"Well good for you, but my boyfriend wouldn't be to happy to see you hitting on me. And I'm still not interested." Sarah said now getting very agitated with this man.

"Well miss-" Lucas started but was interrupted but someone tapping his shoulder.

"I think she said she's not interested." Carina told him.

"Well, well. Another beautiful lady. Lucas Acker-"but was interrupted by Carina once again.

"Don't really care. If you don't want your girlfriend to find out what type of pig you are, I think you should go." she told him. His eyes turned wide and got up and left in a hurry.

"Thank you, and how did you know he had a girlfriend?" Sarah asked going in for a hug

"I didn't, just a wild guess. How are you?" Carina said as she smiled.

"Great. Never thought I would be back here. You?" she said sitting down.

"Better. Ever since we took down Fulcrum, everything has been boring. I'm glad they let us have an actual vacation. You ready to shop until you drop?" Carina asked her and got her answer with a mega watt smile from Sarah.

"We're meeting with the other two in about an hour." she told Sarah. As they continued talking, something in the air caught Sarah's eye and as she looked up, she noticed it was a plane. As she and Carina were walking, she thought about THE day.

_Flashback_

_About three week after Chuck told that she could leave, everything seemed tensed. So Sarah thought it was best if she took the offer and left. Chuck was now in physical therapy and just started walking without his crutches. He had to wear a full leg brace for a while but that didn't bother him because he though it look cool._

_Ellie was talking with Chuck, when they saw Sarah coming downstairs with her bags._

"_What's this? Where are you going, Sarah?" Ellie asked with a concerned look._

"_I thought that it was best to leave. Get going on a new assignment, stuff like that." Sarah told her. Chuck just stared at his yogurt he was eating, he wanted to say something but didn't trust his voice._

"_You can't just leave Sarah." Ellie tried to reason with while throwing glares at her brother._

"_The taxi is already here. I'm just going to go. I'm gong to miss this place and the people." she told her while looking at Chuck. "I'll come for the rest of my bags." she finished walking out the door towards the taxi._

_Ellie couldn't believe her brother wasn't say anything to Sarah. And so she smacked him in the back of the head, hard._

"_Oww." Chuck moaned, rubbing his head._

"_So he can talk. What is wrong with you?" Ellie yelled at her brother._

"_What are you talking about?" he said acting dumb and went back to his yogurt._

"_Don't even try to do that with me, Chuck. Sarah's leaving and you're just going to sit there and let her." Ellie told him._

"_Look, I told her I wasn't going to fight with her on the feeling we obliviously share. She can leave if she wants, I won't stop her. I'm tired of fighting with her." he replied to his sister._

"_You ARE truly an idiot, Chuck." Ellie said to him. As Sarah grabbed her final bag, she saw Chuck at the table reading over some files for work and signing some as well. _

"_So I guess I'll be heading to the airport, now." Sarah said loud enough for him to hear. Ellie walked over to Sarah and gave her a hug. Chuck just nodded his head and said_

"_Have a safe trip." but not looking up from the file he was reading. Sarah just sighed and walked out the door. Chuck finally placed the file down and looked at the door._

"_Don't go, please." he whispered, closing his eyes and putting his head in his hands. Ellie walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_I didn't mean it. I was just mad that she didn't see me in the hospital and…I didn't mean it, Ellie." Chuck said letting a tear escape._

"_Then go get her. Here's her flight information. You're not the only one who can be sneaky." Ellie said to him. Chuck looked at the piece of paper for a minute and grabbed the information and jumped up. Morgan had left for the week for a gaming convention that Chuck couldn't attend and left the Porsche with him. _

_He grabbed his jacket and heard Ellie call him._

"_Chuck, don't forget your badge. And I coming with." Ellie said jogging right beside him. Chuck broke probably a hell of a lot of laws getting to the airport. Ellie called Abby, who then told everyone else and they were waiting back at Chuck's, hoping he would get to her in time._

_It took a lot of convincing, but they had made it through the metal detectors and were now in hunt for Sarah._

"_Flight 502, to Washington now boarding at Gate 10." they heard over the speakers. Ellie spotted the gate and pointed Chuck in the right direction. Ellie stayed behind and watched her brother go after the girl._

"_It's about time, Charles." Ellie whispered. Chuck tried to sprint but hurt like hell to because his ribs weren't full healed and his leg was bothering him. But all that didn't matter because Chuck was going to get the girl._

"_I'm not going to lose her this time." Chuck thought to himself. Then he saw her, she was the second to last person in line. So he yelled like he never yelled before._

"_SARAH, WAIT!" but it wasn't loud enough because she didn't turn around._

"_SARAH" he tried again. This time the guy behind her tapped on her shoulder and Sarah took out her earpieces and heard him ask_

"_Is your name Sarah?" and she shook her head "I think that guy is yelling for you then." he told her, pointing in Chuck's direction. Sarah's breath got caught in her throat when she saw him running. _

_She dropped her bag and went towards him and said "Chuck, what are you doing? You can't be running, you're going to hurt yourself."_

"_I-don't-care." Chuck breathed out. "All I care about is you. Don't go." he said to looking her straight in the eyes._

"_Chuck, please don't do this. It's for the best." Sarah told him pulling away from him._

"_For who? You can't keep running Sarah. I won't let you run from me." Chuck said to her grabbing her arm. Sarah sighed and looked at him._

"_Chuck," she said softly_

"_Ma'am are you going to broad?" the flight attendant asked her._

"_The plane is officially being delayed." Chuck told her._

"_You can't do that, sir." she told him._

"_I can't but the head of the CIA can. Call and asked. It won't be long." he told her and as she checked, it was confirmed, the flight had a twenty minute delay. _

"_Sarah, what I said that night. I meant it, not the leaving part, but everything else. I meant it. I'm in love with you, Sarah Walker." he told her._

"_Chuck, you're in love with the idea of me." Sarah said to him._

"_NO, I'm not. I wouldn't be here, if I was in love with the idea of you. I'm in love with you." he replied to her. "Sarah, I'm asking you to give us a chance, I'm asking you to stay with me." he finished._

"_Don't do this Chuck. You gave me the silent treatment for three weeks Chuck. And you decided to do this now." she told him shaking her head in disbelief._

"_I was stupid. I know I have the worst timing and it may not mean much but you're IT for me. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you're my great love." Chuck told her looking straight in the eyes._

_She knew where that line came from; it was when they watched Win A Date With Tad Hamilton on movie night on time, Angelica explained it to Pete, helping him figure out how bad he had it for Rosalee. _

_Sarah didn't know what to say but then heard "Flight 502 to Washington, final boarding."_

"_I'm sorry Chuck." Sarah told him and turned around. Ellie saw this and thought "Come on, little brother. Get her." As Sarah picked up her bag, she felt him grab her arm and swing her around. _

_Chuck kissed her with all the pent up emotion he had, and he felt Sarah respond to it. Her hands made their way to his hair and then down to her shirt grabbing two hand full, making them closer than they already were. About a good five minutes later, air became necessary and the two broke apart.._

_Chuck touched his forehead with hers and smiled. Sarah opened her eyes and pulled away from Chuck. _

"_I have to go, Chuck. I'm so sorry." Sarah told him. Handing the ticket to the attendant, she entered the plane._

"_Sarah" he whispered and looked at the ground with his hands on his waist._

_Finding a chair, he slumped down with no emotion on his face._

_Ellie saw her little brother's heart get broken and felt hers break as well. She texted Devon on what had happened and he replied going to get tons of beer, tons of food and video games. Abby had called Morgan to come back and he was on his way._

_Ellie made her way over to him and sat in the chair next to him. She placed her hands over his and gave them a squeeze._

"_I'm so, so sorry. I can't believe she just left." she told him._

"_I can. Let's go. I don't want to be here anymore." Chuck said to her in a whisper and handed over the keys._

Sarah snapped out of the memory, seeing two familiar faces at the Grande Arche.

End Of Chapter 12

_AN: Thanks to anyone who reads this story. I'm already working on the last two chapters, so they should be up pretty soon. Hope you enjoy. Please be kind and review the latest chapters. THANK YOU!_


	15. Chapter 13: It's

Chuck vs. Life

_AN: I own nothing. Thanks for the review you guys left. Ok, I'm so, so sorry for the delay for these last two but I had to make sure everything was good. That meant reading, and re-reading these last two like a thousand times. Hope you forgive me and here the chapter._

Chapter 13

_Flashback_

_The week before._

_Everything had went according to plan, or what Graham wanted out of this. But what Sarah didn't think was possible, had happen, she fell for Chuck. Now she was to go back to Washington and just forget the feelings she had. And that killed her. _

"_Look, I know that your upset with me. But I need to tell you something, and you're going to listen." Sarah said going into the living room and standing in front of the television. Chuck looked up at her and just stared._

"_I'm sorry for not visiting you, but I have my reasons. I had a plan coming into this mission, and it was not to fall for you. But you made that so damn hard, that I couldn't help but fall for you." Sarah started and then continued "You accepted me, introduced me to your family, and I thought you were just another agent with no emotion. Graham also wanted to see if you were still the agent they taught you to be. You are a better agent than anyone out there, no one comes close to you. Trust me when I say, I have never felt this way and I can't even say how sorry I am for everything. But the bright side is that you won't have to for very much longer." she finished walking away but was stopped by a tug on her arm._

"_What do you mean?" Chuck asked her, letting go of her arm but not before turning her to face him._

"_I have to report back to Washington next week." she answered, watching him shake his head then do something she never thought he would do. He kissed her then said._

"_I forgave you the day I got back from the hospital. I'm was just to stubborn to do anything." and then pulled her back to him._

As Sarah and Carina walked up to Abby and Lauren, one of the bridesmaid, they exchanged hugs and hellos.

"So, can you believe that we're in Paris getting our bridesmaid dresses for Awesome and Ellie's wedding vow renewal. This is so, well, awesome." Abby said, letting Sarah out of the hug.

"Yeah, I can't believe this is happening. Is all kind of crazy." Lauren said to them.

"Where is Ellie, anyway?" Sarah asked them as they walked.

"Already at the place, making sure everything goes smoothly. So if we want to live, we need to get going." Carina told them, dragging Abby behind her.

About fifteen minutes later, the girls were waiting to get their dresses and watching, amusingly, as Ellie was walking up and down the store.

"It's going to be ok, El. Nothing's going to happen." Abby tried to reassure her older cousin.

"That's what you said last time. Now sit down and shut it." Ellie told her, and she did what she was told.

"Wow, talk about being the bitchy bride- to-be, again." Carina whispered but quickly shut up because apparently Ellie heard her and was now glaring.

"Sarah, talk to her." Lauren said.

"Ellie, you have to know that it will be ok. Nothing is going to stop this from being the perfect vow renewal. Everyone understands that this is what your wedding should have been like the first time. Nothing will happen." she said as she saw Ellie shake her head and sigh.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I just remember the first time and I don't want that to happen again." she told them.

"El, I don't think you have anything to worry about. I don't think some random woman will come in running "you can't marry her, she's not yo baby mama." Then get told she's at the wrong wedding and you having to apologize to Devon for slapping him." Abby said laughing at the memory along with the others.

As the ladies made their way back to the hotel with their dresses, they had agreed to meet in the lounge for drinks. Sarah placed her dress on the chair and saw the tuxedo on the couch. She smiled to herself and walked around until she found the thing she was looking for. Slowly climbing on the bed, she smiled at the man that was sleeping.

"Hey." she heard him say. "How was your day?"

"Good but tiring. We pick up our dresses and then we're meeting up for drinks later. How was your's?" she asked him.

"Considering we were forced to shop 'til we dropped, refreshing." he said to her. Laying her head on his chest, as he put his arms around her.

"How did we end up here?" she asked him.

"I don't know, but I can tell you this for sure. It wasn't easy." he answered as he felt her shake her head.

_Flashback_

"_Since this will be Agent Bartowski's last mission. We are assigning Agent Walker back to the team. You are going to need all the help you can get." Beckman told them. Chuck had told both Beckman and Graham that as soon as Fulcrum was taken down, he was done. He wanted a semi-normal life and today Fulcrum was going down._

"_Someone say my name." Sarah said coming into view. Chuck couldn't believe she was here, and wanted nothing more to do than to go up to her and kiss her like no tomorrow but kept his cool. Sarah settled between Carina and Chuck, not liking the closeness between the two. Carina smiled and shook her head, then turned her attention back to the screen._

"_Great, now that Agent Walker is here, we can begin." Graham said and started debriefing the team. As soon as they signed off, the team began reviewing the files and getting bags ready for tonight. Casey and Carina had been looking over files, or acting like they were, as Sarah and Chuck were talking in one of the rooms._

"_So did you miss me?" Sarah asked him sitting next to him._

"_Yup." he answered._

"_That's it, all I get is a "yup" after the convincing I had to do with Graham." she said to him._

"_Yup. It's for leaving me hanging at the airport, which wasn't not awesome by the way." he told her._

"_Hey, it would have had to happen if you would have followed the plan." she argued._

"_Yeah, well, when you have a sister like mine, you forget about the plan and fight for what you love." he told her and smiled. "I missed you."_

"_That wasn't so hard now wasn't it." she teased him._

"_Extremely. I've waited forever to do this." he said and captured her lips in a passionate embrace before Chuck stopped them._

"_I've waited this for, well you know how long. I think we can wait a little bit longer." he said looking into her eyes, as Sarah shook her head in agreement and stood up to go with the others. _

"_It's about time. We actually have work to do, lets gets these bastards and have an early retirement." Casey told them holding his trusty gun on his side._

"I still can't believe we took them down." she said looking up at Chuck.

"Yeah, well believe it and we're not agents anymore, I'm loving it. Now we're in Paris and laying on a very comfortable bed. What are we to do?" Chuck said to her and gave her a knowing smile.

End Of Chapter 13

_AN: Sorry for the very long delay. I finally liked how it came out, after writing and rewriting it about a thousand times. Hope you like. Be kind and review._


	16. Chapter 14: Finished

_**Chuck vs. Life**_

_**AN: I own nothing. I want to thank everyone for reading this story and appreciate the reviews that were left. I know it took me awhile to get the last two out but I just wanted everything to tie together. Now for the double-play, here's the ending to this story. Thanks again. **_

**Chapter 14**

**Ellie and Devon's wedding vow renewal was going great. Everyone was having fun and letting off the steam they seemed to gather through the whole thing. Chuck was sitting back watching as Casey, Abby, Morgan, Lauren, Ellie and Devon were dancing in the middle. **

"**This is my family." he thought to himself and smiled even bigger if that were possible. He was so deep in thought that Sarah had actually manage to scare him a little.**

"**Sorry, just saw you sitting here alone. What's going on in the mind of yours?" Sarah asked him.**

"**Just that I'm happy the way things turned out. It all seems to fall together." he said looking up at her.**

"**Yeah, it did fall together, didn't it. I didn't think we would ever get here, and if I'm dreaming don't ever wake me up." she told him, sitting in his lap and placing her head on his shoulder. **

"**Well, guess what, it's not a dream. It's all real, and I'm loving it. This is our family." he said to her looking out at the crowd.**

"**I like the sound of that." she said as the two continued to watch their family, Ellie watched her little brother sit with his girlfriend and smiled.**

"**Hey, you two, are you going to dance or be stalkers and stare at the rest of us." Casey said with Abby by his side.**

"**Yeah, little brother, you promised me a dance. Now come on, and don't make me ask twice." Ellie said to him.**

"**Yes ma'am." Chuck answered his sister and allowing Sarah to get up, then being dragged to the dance floor. As the reception and guest were leaving, Chuck had ask Sarah to hang on a bit because he wanted to take her somewhere. Everyone knew the surprised that awaited Sarah, and where avoiding her because they knew she would ask questions.**

**Sarah watched Chuck talking with Awesome, Casey and Morgan then saw Casey hand him something and mouthed good luck. Ellie made her way over and said**

"**You ok?" **

"**Of course, just wondering what those boys are up too. You know nothing good ever comes from one of those meeting. Remember last time they did that." Sarah told her.**

"**Yeah, we ended up having to breaking into the apartment because they locked themselves in the closet." Abby said coming to join them along with Laruen and Carina.**

"**Or the time we had to pull the car out of the sand because they thought they could make a boat out of it." Carina said.**

"**Or with the strippers for Awesome's "bachelor" party they had before we left." Lauren said absent mindly, and covering her mouth.**

"**Strippers." Sarah, Ellie and Abby said in unison then glared at their men.**

"**I think you just got three boys in trouble. Nice job." Carina said slapping Lauren on the shoulder.**

"**Hello our fair ladies. Are thou ready to leave?" Awesome said coming up to them but got the cold shoulder.**

"**Dude your in so much trouble. Hey, you ready to go?" Casey said with a smile but got the same response. Devon and Casey looked at each other then went after them, yelling "what did we do?" with a "this time." following. Morgan and Chuck laughed but immediately stopped when they saw Sarah glaring at the two.**

"**Run, Chuck, Run." Carina said as she walked away, laughing.**

"**Babe, why are you giving me the "I want to kill you" look?" he questioned.**

"**One word: strippers." she said walking towards him. Looking over at Lauren and said**

"**You promised that you would tell. Honey, it's not as bad as it sounds. We figured" Chuck said stepping back from his girlfriend.**

"**You figured wrong, babe." she said to him.**

"**Now, you wouldn't want to kill me before you got your surprise." he said in desperation and it obviously worked because Sarah stopped and looked at him.**

"**If you would kindly follow me madam." Morgan said in a horrible English accent. She saw Chuck shake her head and followed them.**

"**Your carriage awaits." she heard him say and saw a carriage that was being pulled by horses. Chuck saw her face and smiled. Everything was going according to plan and that made him happy.**

**Joining her in the carriage, Sarah asked him**

"**What is this, Chuck?"**

"**It's all part of the surprise that I personally think your going to love." he told her handing over some champagne to her. **

**Sarah looked ahead and saw that they were being taken to a park that was marked off for some odd reason. Looking to her right, she saw him smile at her and take her hand.**

"**Are you going to kill me?" she teased him.**

"**No, plus who would keep me company and threaten me when I go to far." he said to her.**

**As they stopped, Chuck stepped out and held out his hand for her. Leading her to a spot that was being lit by white lights and candles with rose pedals scattered all around with the moon shinning brightly on them, as Sarah took in her surroundings . **

"**Chuck this is amazing. How did you do this?" she said but got no answer. "Chuck?" and was the same. Finally turning around, Sarah saw him down on one knee with a velvet box in hand.**

"**Chuck." she said with tears threatening to fall.**

"**I know we might not be the most normal couple in the world but that doesn't mean we're not perfect for each other. Ever since you walk through those doors in my office that day, everything seemed to slow down and nothing seemed real. When I woke up to you the first time we slept together, I felt I could wake up everyday to you and nothing would ever change that. When I watched Ellie and Devon renew their vows, I couldn't help but think that I want that to be us. I can promise you two things, one is that I will never stop loving you and two I will always be there. Nothing will ever make me go away. Not even you threatening to kill me every other day." he told her with a chuckle at that last line and continued "I guess what I trying to say is, Sarah Lisa Walker, will you marry me?" he finally asked.**

**The tears that Sarah tried desperately to hold back, were flowing freely down her face as she started shaking her head yes because she couldn't trust her voice. Then yelled **

"**YES, I'll marry you." **

**Chuck slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her then swung her around. As he set her down, Sarah attacked his lips and then heard him say**

"**My plan worked." **

**Stepping back, Sarah looked at him confused and saw him smile.**

"**This was my plan Sarah. Morgan, Devon, Casey and I didn't see any strippers, we were out looking for the perfect ring that entire day. I even ask Carina to steal one of your rings so I could get the perfect size. Lauren didn't slip by accident, and Ellie and Abby were in on it too. Am I in trouble still?" he said to her.**

"**Well Mr. Bartowski, you did lie to me and snuck behind my back." she said to him "But I think I could forgive you just this once because I love you, Chuck." she told him, lightly kissing him on the lips.**

"**I love you too, soon-to-be Mrs. Bartowski." he responded.**

"**I like the sound of that." she said, kissing him on the lips.**

**END OF STORY**

_**AN: thanks for reading this story and leaving the reviews. I appreciate every one of you and I know it took forever to get this one out and I'm sorry for that. I can officially say that's a wrap for this one. Again thanks for reading. Now I'm off to write more chapters for the other story I have. Peace.**_


End file.
